


Szkarłatny Zmrok

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Akatsuki - Freeform, Anal Sex, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Battle, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Evil, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Medic Haruno Sakura, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Romance, Sex, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, War, angry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 43,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Naruto jest przygnębiony brutalnym światem, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela nie umie się odnaleźć i wciąż tkwi w bolesnych wspomnieniach. Pewnego dnia przed swoim domem spotyka czarnowłosą dziewczynę, która składa mu niebywałą propozycję. Naruto nie zastanawia się długo. I nagle wszystko się zmienia. Chłopak poznaje smak prawdziwej rzeczywistości, jeszcze gorszej i brutalniejszej. I, gdy wyrusza na kolejne misje jako jeden z ANBU − elitarnego taktyczno-bojowego oddziału skrytobójców − jest pewny, że i tej nocy przeleje się krew i nastanie Szkarłatny Zmrok...Pytanie, czy w tej historii jest miejsce na pasję, pożądanie i miłość?❝Zmrok się zbliżał wielkimi krokami. I był to znak dla Naruto, że trzeba było się przygotować. Z napięciem otworzył szafę. Biało-czarny strój wisiał tam tak, jakby ktoś go zostawił. Na pewno nie był to Uzumaki, może Shuri, a może Sear. Na to nie znał odpowiedzi i pewnie nigdy nie pozna.Dotknął sztywnego materiału i wyciągnął go. Nie spieszył się − ubierał strój ANBU powoli i dokładnie. Najpierw spodnie i bluzka, następnie białe ochraniacze. A potem − lisią, idealnie dopasowaną, maskę.I był gotów.Nastał zmrok.❞
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> Długi czas minął nim skończyłam "Szkarłatny Zmrok", tym bardziej dostrzegałam w nim niewielkie błędy, które mimo wszystko mi przeszkadzały. Obiecałam sobie więc, że dopieszczę tę historię i poprawię. Dzisiaj wreszcie mogę orzec, że całość jest poprawiona, a dodatkowo powstał bonus.
> 
> Chciałam jeszcze zawczasu podziękować starym i nowym czytelnikom, którzy tu zaglądają. Mam nadzieję, ze teraz będzie się Wam czytać o wiele lepiej i ucieszycie się z niespodzianki na koniec.
> 
> Całą książkę dedykuję zaś kochanej Trollek28, który wspiera mnie w każdy możliwy sposób i której wiele zawdzięczam. Dziękuję ci, siostro <3

_"[...] niech nie ślubuje przebrnąć przez ciemności nocy, kto nie widział jeszcze zmroku."_

_John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_

Ulice Konohy były już opustoszałe i prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiadomo było czy to przez ciemność, która zapanowała, czy przez deszcz, który lał od dobrych paru godzin. Uzumaki właśnie wracał do domu o tej późnej porze i niczym samotny cień przyglądał się beznamiętnie obszernym kałużom oraz latarniom, które od czasu do czasu złowrogo mrugały. Ta noc wydawała się być dziwnie spokojna i nawet deszcz nie przybierał na sile, tylko cicho i jakby za czyimś przyzwoleniem padał, i padał, i padał...

Blondyn z rękami w kieszeniach i głową odchyloną ku górze patrzył na ciemne i niebywale puste niebo. Tylko jedyny księżyc trwał tam równie samotny i pozbawiony energii — bo jakiś taki wyblakły — jak blondyn. Ta myśl uderzyła w Naruto ze zdwojoną mocą i stwierdził, że pora się otrząsnąć. Nic to jednak nie dało. A wręcz jeszcze bardziej przyciągnęło szare, złowrogie wspomnienia, które napierały na jego umysł, chcąc się wedrzeć jak najgłębiej. Naruto wiele razy potrafił się od nich wyzwolić, ale teraz, zmęczony po dziennym treningu z Kakashim i przygnębiony, dał się im pochłonąć.

Miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, ale życie dało mu popalić. Najpierw rodzice, którzy oddali za niego i za wioskę życie, następnie ludzie, którzy się od niego odwrócili. A potem — potem nastał czas, że Naruto błędnie stwierdził, iż życie jednak nie było takim skurwielem. Ależ był naiwny! Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka chwil szczęścia, by brutalna rzeczywistość uderzyła ze zdwojoną mocą. Przyjaciel, jedyny który go rozumiał, jedyny, który jak nikt potrafił przeniknąć do prawdziwych obaw Naruto, właśnie ten — pozostawił go. Nie, nie pozostawił, zwyczajnie odrzucił, jak jakąś zepsutą i już zużytą zabawkę. Tak właśnie Naruto o sobie myślał. Zabawka. To słowo do całej sytuacji bardzo pasowało.

Sakura Haruno, jego partnerka z drużyny, twierdziła, że przesadza, niekiedy nawet broniła Sasuke, o którego właśnie się tyczyło, ale prawda była taka, że nie było czego tu wyjaśniać. Ot co, Uchiha poszedł swoją własną, popierdoloną drogą i pozostawił ich wszystkich, mówiąc, że są tylko zawadą. Niekiedy, gdy Naruto miał te lepsze dni, wtedy przychodził czas na wybaczenie. A przynajmniej na myśl o nim. Czy potrafiłby? Czy dałby radę?

Nie wiedział, jedyne czego był pewny to to, że sprowadzi go z powrotem. Co potem — czas pokaże. Po kilku przygnębiających i szarych miesiącach Uzumaki już nie był tego taki pewien. Sądził, że nie da rady już egzystować w tym świecie. Nie miał siły do czegokolwiek — a energia, chęć wykrzyczenia po raz kolejny w twarz Sasuke, co o tym w wszystkim myśli, odeszła bezpowrotnie i zabrała nawet resztki gniewu. Był tylko smutek — jedyny jego prawdziwy przyjaciel.

Znowu pozostał sam.

Westchnął, czując jak zimno owiewa jego ciało. Był cały przemoknięty, ale ten fakt w ogólnie nie robił na nim wrażenia. _Przecież to tylko woda_. Szedł dalej odizolowany od rzeczywistości i dopiero gdy zobaczył, że jest już przed starym i zniszczonym blokiem, którego nazywał domem, przystanął.

Krople spadające z nieba nagle zaczęły robić się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze, aż w końcu zniknęły całkowicie. W powietrzu czuć było orzeźwiający zapach, pojawiający się zawsze po deszczu. Naruto drgnął niespodziewanie, zaskakując samego siebie. Wydawało mu się... nie, coś było cholernie nie w porządku. Ktoś go obserwował.

Zdumiony własnym rozumowaniem, obrócił się gwałtownie, w gotowości już trzymając ostre i śmiertelne niebezpieczne kunaie. Spodziewał się nikogo nie zobaczyć, a jednak jego wrodzony instynkt miał rację. Przed nim, w świetle ulicznej lampy, stała jakaś postać. Gdy zmrużył oczy, mógł jej się przypatrzeć uważniej.

To była dziewczyna o nienaturalnie bladej cerze i czerwonych, krwistych oczach. Włosy miała związane z tyłu w kucyk i czarne. Ubrana była w równie ciemny płaszcz, przez co wyglądała niczym zmora. Może miała jakieś dwadzieścia lat, chociaż równie dobrze mogła być w wieku Naruto, chłopak nie umiał tego precyzyjnie określić, bo chłodne oblicze i oczy, które szlifowały go na wskroś, były zbyt surowe. Mimowolnie się wzdrygnął i przypomniał sobie, że wcześniej już przecież widział takie spojrzenie. Sasuke był tego dobrym przykładem, ale nawet on w porównaniu z nią wydawał się być ciepłą osobą.

— Nie jesteś zbyt ostrożny. — Chłodny, wypruty z emocji głos, ale jednocześnie niezwykle donośny, dobył do niego, wprawiając w jeszcze większe osłupienie.

 **Naruto, uważaj, jej chakra jest...** — zaczął Kurama.

—... dziwna — szepnął Uzumaki, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Po chwili otrząsnął się i krzyknął głośno, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać swego przerażenia:

— Kim jesteś?

Kobieta najpierw nie odpowiedziała, mrużąc oczy i analizując. Potem zaś rzekła:

— Cieniem.

Naruto nie zrozumiał, zdziwiony czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

— Jestem cieniem. Przychodzę i odchodzę, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. W twoim świecie, Naruto, nie istnieję.

Ta odpowiedź go nie usatysfakcjonowała, dlatego zapytał wprost:

— Jak masz na imię? I skąd mnie znasz?

— Nie posiadam imienia.

— Skąd mnie znasz? — ponowił.

— Od dawna cię obserwuję.

Naruto był zdumiony. Dlaczego niby miała go obserwować? Chciała go zabić? Skoro tak, to po co by się ujawniała, przecież mogła zrobić to szybko i sprawnie. Po cichu, ponieważ, z tego co Uzumaki wywnioskował, to właśnie tak działała. Tylko stwierdzenie, że nie istniała — co to znaczyło? Tyle pytań, na które niestety nie znał odpowiedzi.

— Dlaczego? — udało mu się wydukać. I wtem poruszyła się, tak, że już po chwili stała zaledwie kilka centymetrów dalej. Jej oczy skrzyżowały się z niebieskimi tęczówkami Naruto.

— Dlatego, że chcę byś dołączył do elitarnego oddziału skrytobójczego. Byś stał się jednym z nas.

Wtedy dopiero Naruto pojął:

— ANBU.

Dziewczyna wydawała się na coś czekać. Naruto zdezorientowany pokręcił głową. To nawet mu się nie śniło. On w ANBU? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. W prawdzie ostatnio rzeczywiście stał się o wiele silniejszy, ale wiedział, że to i tak było za mało, że...

— Spokojnie.

Jej ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Ten uścisk był mocny i pewny. A przez niego przemknęła nieznana blondynowi energia.

— Nim oficjalnie dołączysz, przeszkolę cię. Pod moim okiem staniesz się jednym z najlepszych.

Naruto, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, odpowiedział:

— Zgoda.

Jedyne co zapamiętał to nikły uśmiech na porcelanowej twarzy, a potem wszechogarniającą ciemność...

***

Światło ulicznej latarni zadrżało raz, a potem drugi. Wiatr nagle wezbrał i runął, gnając ze szmerem dalej, i wtedy dwie, całkiem różne postaci rozpłynęły się wśród mroku nocy. Pozostało po nich zaledwie wspomnienie.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_"Ten, który walczy z potworami powinien zadbać, by sam nie stać się potworem._

_Gdy długo spoglądamy w otchłań, otchłań spogląda również w nas."_

_Fryderyk Nietzsche_

Od wschodu na Konohę natarł srogi, nieprzyjemny wiatr, który ze sobą przywiał burzowe chmury. To była kwestia czasu nim deszcz zalał ulice i dachy domostw. Ulewa tej nocy nie oszczędzała nikogo.

Zamaskowany mężczyzna przykucnął na dachu jednego z budynków i obserwował ze skupieniem okolice. Niezrażony deszczem i schroniony pod białym płaszczem patrzył daleko w dal i chłonął wspomnienia. Tamtej nocy także padało...

***

Naruto ocknął się zdezorientowany i zdumiony. Ostatnie co pamiętał to ciemną, kobiecą postać, która... Nie, to nie mogło być prawdą. Nagle szarpnął się, by w porę zrozumieć, że nie tylko związano mu ręce i nogi, a za plecami ma chłodną ścianę, ale także, że przysłonili mu oczy — otaczała go ciemność. Jestem w gównie, pomyślał i jeszcze raz spróbował się uwolnić, ale i tym razem nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. Serce w jednej chwili podeszło mu do gardła. Był przerażony.

— To nic, dam radę — szepnął do siebie i wtedy zorientował się, za późno jednak, że w pomieszczeniu (a była to zapewne jakaś piwnica, bo wyczuwał odór stęchlizny i wilgoci) nie jest sam. Pary stóp stanęły wokół niego. Przez chwilę panowała napięta cisza, a Naruto nie śmiał jej przerwać, czy chociażby drgnąć, wolał by napastnicy — kimkolwiek zresztą byli — myśleli, że nadal śpi. I chyba myśleli, bo jeden z nich przywalił Naruto z pięści i warknął do ucha:

— Wstawaj, księżniczko!

Naruto poruszył się niespokojnie. Czuł na sobie złowrogie spojrzenia, ale niestety nie potrafił stwierdzić z iloma ninja ma do czynienia. Bo to, że byli ninja nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości.

— Patrzcie jaki zestrachany — zakpił ktoś inny. Ponownie wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło; Naruto poczuł płynny cios w brzuch. Jęknął cicho z bólu.

— Co tu się dzieje?

W jednej chwili szepty, wrogie słowa i kopanie ustało. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, nawet Uzumaki, który zdawałoby się, że wyczuł w pobliżu zagrożenie. Kilka sekund trwało nim zrozumiał coś istotnego — słyszał już gdzieś wcześniej ten głos.

— To ty — olśnienie przyszło niespodziewanie. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna...

Obróciła głowę w jego stronę i Naruto nie musiał widzieć, by być tego świadom. Wystarczył ten zimny, beznamiętny wzrok, a ciało Naruto nieprzyjemnie zadrżało.

Obserwowała go. Długo. Nie umiał określić dokładnie ile, bo miał wrażenie, że czas zakpił sobie z niego i stanął w miejscu. Reszta z napastników także czekała tuż obok, a blondyn był zdumiony tym, jak łatwo im przyszło się nie ruszać, jakby byli kamiennymi posągami. Naruto w którymś momencie musiał przypomnieć sobie o ich obecności.

— To ja — usłyszał suche potwierdzenie. Naruto powtórnie zadrżał. Łudził się, że dziewczyna stanie po jego stronie, wybije ich wszystkich i uwolni go. Ale były to próżne nadzieje, o czym przekonał się zaledwie kilka sekund później; usłyszał tylko jak odwraca się w drugą stronę i oddala. Nie wyszła jednak z pomieszczenia, bo jej głos odbijał się niczym echo od ścian.

— Byłam u Czcigodnej. Powiedziała, że wszystko załatwione...

 _Czcigodnej?_ — zdumiał się Naruto. — _Co ona ma z tym wspólnego? Ona... wydała mnie?_

Ta świadomość dobiła go jeszcze bardziej. Bo jeżeli jego babunia się od niego odwróciła, to dobrze być nie mogło. Nie, żeby nadal się oszukiwał, iż wyjdzie z tego jako tako, ale nawet w naprawdę niezłym gównie człowiek chwyta się ostatniej deski ratunku, choćby tej złamanej.

Naruto się jej chwycił, by pójść z nią na dno.

— Możemy zacząć przygotowania... — kontynuowała, przechadzając się w tą i z powrotem. Naruto jej jednak nie słuchał, pogrążony w swoich rozmyśleniach na temat Tsunade i wioski. W głowie co rusz huczało mu "wydali mnie".

— Moim zdaniem to bezcelowe, jest za słaby — odważył się ktoś wypowiedzieć. Czarnowłosa gwałtownie przystanęła.

— To nie ci dane oceniać kto jest słaby, a kto nie. Zrozumiano?

— Hai.

— Jeszcze raz usłyszę coś na ten temat, a poprzysięgam, że wasz zasrany tyłek już więcej nie usiądzie.

— Hai. — Tym razem głośno i wyraźnie odpowiedziała cała reszta i wtedy dopiero Naruto powrócił do brutalnej rzeczywistości.

— Zabierajcie się stąd — padł rozkaz, ale nie ruszyli się, dopóki nie dodała:

— Sear, zostań.

I wtedy cała reszta ninja w oka mgnieniu się ulotniła, Naruto jednak nie umiał powiedzieć dokładnie kiedy — byli tak cisi, że niemalże w wyobrażeniu chłopaka przybrali wygląd nierealnych duchów.

— Czyżbym się mylił? — zapytał Sear. Dziewczyna zignorowała pytanie i sucho wyjaśniła:

— Przez miesiąc mnie nie będzie, zajmij się nim. Jak wrócę ma być gotowy.

Co zdziwiło Naruto, Sear nie od razu zareagował.

— Mam być delikatny? — odezwał się w końcu, ale tym razem to mu nie udzieliła odpowiedzi. A Naruto już wkrótce miał się przekonać, o czym ta dwójka rozmawiała.

Dziewczyna powiedziała coś jeszcze, ale Uzumaki za cholerę nie potrafił powiedzieć co. Szepty się zlały w jedno i były kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Potem odeszła, nie zerknąwszy w jego stronę ani razu. I Naruto wiedział, że nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. Zaledwie chwilę potem, gdy to pomyślał, Saer podszedł do niego i uderzył prosto w szczękę. Blondyn krzyknął, gdy coś zgrzytnęło, a usta zalała mu krew.

— Witaj w piekle — powiedział Saer i ponownie uderzył.

***

Naruto nie liczył dni. Stwierdził, że nie ma to sensu. Zresztą i tak nie miał sposobności na to, bo albo spał, albo go katowano. Sear co parę dni przychodził, by wyciągnąć Naruto na świeże powietrze, jakąś polanę czy las i zwyczajnie się nad nim pastwić. Zazwyczaj po tym zdarzeniu Naruto wyglądał jak krwawa miazga i Sear litował się nad nim, po czym wycierał brudną szmatą od krwi. Robił to jednak na tyle niechlujnie i niechętnie, że smród i brud nadal pozostawały.

Naruto nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni się porządnie wykąpał, czy chociażby zjadł coś naprawdę dobrego. Ninja, którzy go przetrzymywali, zwykli od czasu do czasu mu przynieść i rzucić jakieś resztki w kąt, tak by sam je szukał przez kilka godzin. W takich chwilach czuł się jak zwierzę. Natomiast z myciem odbywało się to tak, że jeden z nich brał wiadro z wodą i jednym ruchem wylewał zawartość na blondyna. Zdarzało się to jednak rzadko, zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy twierdzili, że nie idzie już przy nim normalnie oddychać, bo tak ulatuje z niego odór.

Naruto zauważył, że nie tylko Sear się nim "zajmował". Poznał też innych ninja — Mirę, Nerę czy Uso, który to najbardziej z nich wszystkich mu docinał. Naruto miał przyjemność wysłuchiwać jakim to ofermą i żałosnym gnojkiem jest i jak to Uso chce się rzygać, kiedy go widzi. Nikt z nich mimo wszystko go nie tykał — ta fucha przypadła tylko Searowi, którego z każdym dniem i nocą Naruto nienawidził coraz bardziej.

Próby katowania trwały długo. Naruto mimo to lubił tę chwilę przed uderzeniem, gdy mógł spokojnie zażyć świeżego powietrza. Właściwie mógłby się obronić — niekiedy sądził, że tego właśnie oczekuje Sear — ale był nadal związany i ślepy. Po ciemku niestety nie potrafił się poruszać. A przynajmniej walczyć. W takim stanie był tylko bezbronnym dzieciakiem i nie pozostawało mu nic innego, niż czekać na serie druzgocących uderzeń.

Naruto nieraz myślał, że sprawia to Searowi przyjemność, a właściwie myślał tak dopóki pewnego dnia nie usłyszał pierwsze, normalne słowa od mężczyzny:

— Mógłbyś chociaż uciekać.

To zdanie, z pozoru banalne, skłoniło Naruto do wielu interesujących refleksji. Zaczął myśleć o tym, czy aby na pewno miał rację co do osądu Seara. No bo przecież — upomniał siebie — Sear dostał rozkaz, a Naruto, jakby się tak bardziej zastanowić, to faktycznie tylko kulił się i czekał, by przyjąć cios. Tak było dzień w dzień. I w sumie niczemu to nie służyło — no może oprócz tego, że Naruto już miał połamane niemal wszystkie kości. Ale rany goiły się szybko — Kyuubi starał się jak tylko mógł, by Naruto za bardzo nie cierpiał. Więc pewnie oczekiwano czegoś od Naruto, ale czego, nie umiał pojąć.

Naruto każdej nocy odtwarzał wydarzenia z pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj. Każde słowo jakie padło i gest. Trochę potrwało nim zrozumiał istotną kwestię, a mianowicie ten niezrozumiały szept, który padł z ust dziewczyny.

 _Ma w sobie Kyuubiego. Nie oszczędzaj go._ —Zrozumiawszy to, bał się jeszcze bardziej.

Naruto nie liczył dni, ale wiedział, że minął miesiąc, gdy tylko usłyszał wyraźne, mocne i pewne kroki. I głos — ten zimny, przeszywający każdy skrawek ciała głos.

— Witaj, Naruto.

Naruto pomyślał, że piekło dopiero się rozpoczęło.

***

Mylił się. Od powrotu ciemnowłosej nic się nie stało. Sear już go nie odwiedzał, ku uldze Uzumakiego. Było spokojnie, ale z dnia na dzień fala wyczekiwania w chłopaku wzrastała. Nie umiał powiedzieć dlaczego. Może po prostu nie chciał. Przecież czemu miałby nie wierzyć, że zło ustało? Ale oszukiwanie się nie trwało długo. Wystarczyło zaledwie podsłuchanie kolejnej rozmowy pomiędzy Mirą i Nerą. Obydwie mówiły o tym, że już wkrótce "ona się nim zajmie". Naruto wiedział kim była Ona. W sumie blondyn był zdumiony — nikt z nich ani razu nie wymówił imienia kobiety, ani nawet nie rozpoczął wcześniej rozmowę na jej temat.

_Nie mam imienia._

Naruto przez cały czas zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę była. Nie umiał znaleźć, ku własnemu zirytowaniu, na to odpowiedzi. Niemniej fakt był taki, że Uzumaki czekał na jej przyjście wiele dni. Aż w końcu się doczekał...

Przybyła tak jak zawsze — niespodziewanie, od razu tworząc wrogą i napiętą atmosferę. Rozsiewała wokół siebie zimno. Powietrze przy niej gęstniało tak, że można było je niemal kroić nożem. Tym razem jednak nie była sama. Towarzyszył jej Sear i pozostali.

— Wiecie, co robić.

Nazywali to próbami, ale dla niego były to chwile grozy. Pozostawiali go na pastwę samego siebie. W lesie, na jakimś zadupiu, w labiryntach. Na parę dni, lub miesięcy — licząc na to, że nie przeżyje. Nie raz i nie dwa po prostu go katowali jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Wielokrotnie musieli potem nastawiać mu różne części ciała, tak, by chociaż trochę przypominał człowieka. A tak naprawdę Naruto wiedział, że traci człowieczeństwo bezpowrotnie. Tracił je z każdym pieprzonym dniem. Pewnie gdyby usiadł na spokojnie i pomyślał, to stwierdziłby, że to stało się wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz zasmakował surowego mięsa jakiegoś ptaka, który niefortunnie złamał skrzydło i wylądował tuż obok. Wtedy Naruto leżał gdzieś w lesie, wsłuchując się w odgłosy konającego obok zwierzęcia. Czekał długo nim zdecydował się podpełznąć do niego i wziąć w dłonie, potem jeszcze dłużej zastanawiał się nad tym by go ugryźć. A następnie — powstrzymując odruch wymiotny — i obdzierając go z piór, wgryzł się w przekrwione mięso. Zdarzenie to spowodowało, że później nie miał żadnych oporów ani wyrzutów sumienia. Chciał żyć i miał zamiar to osiągnąć. A próby były różne.

Pewnego dnia Naruto po raz pierwszy udało się coś osiągnąć. Spowodował to przypadek. Szczęśliwy przypadek. _S_ ear razem z resztą znowu go katował. Naruto kulił się tak by — jak już dużo wcześniej się nauczył — najmniej bolało. Nie miał godności, ta, jak się okazało, upadła już dawno temu. I, gdy już Sear wydawał się zniesmaczony na tyle żeby przerwać, Nera uderzyła ostatni raz Naruto, a jej rękaw bluzki niefortunnie zaczepił o zamek w bluzie blondyna. Naruto nie wiedział jak to się stało, że mimowolnie się poruszył i wykorzystał sytuację — niemniej w jednej chwili ugryzł przedramię kobiety i związanymi dłońmi pochwycił wystający kunai. Trzy sekundy później, jak w amoku, przerwał więzy i rzucił się na oślep na stojącego obok zdumionego Seara. Jedną ręką rozwiązał opaskę na oczach i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na twarz swojego oprawcy, który przytrzymywał go niedbale jedną ręką.

Naruto oślepiony blaskiem słońca patrzył oniemiały na bladą twarz młodego mężczyzny, na czerwone oczy i czarne jak węgiel włosy. I usta, które wykrzywiały się w lekkim półuśmiechu.

— Przeszedłeś próbę.

Uzumaki usłyszawszy zimny, kobiecy głos odwrócił się od Seara i spojrzał w tak samo czerwone tęczówki dziewczyny. Stała tam, zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, równie potężna co tej nocy, kiedy ją spotkał. Nie uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy wydawały się być z niego dumne. Naruto nawet nie spoglądał na resztę osób — był skupiony tylko na niej.

— Od teraz zwracaj się do mnie mistrzu. Zaczynamy prawdziwy trening.

— Dobrze, mistrzu — odparł, wiedząc, że cokolwiek się stanie — jest gotów.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Bo są dwa rozdaje bólu, Oskarku. Cierpienie fizyczne i cierpienie duchowe. Cierpienie fizyczne się znosi. Cierpienie duchowe się wybiera."_

_Eric—Emmanuel Schmitt_

Czyściła swoje sztylety z namaszczeniem, tylko od czasu do czasu przyglądając się stojącemu obok mężczyźnie. Blondyn odwrócony do niej plecami i opierający się o pień drzewa stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej i ze skupieniem na twarzy wpatrywał się, w prawie tak samo błękitne jak jego oczy, niebo.

Kobieta po chwili wstała i wyszła z namiotu. Jednak nie podeszła zbyt blisko mężczyzny — przystanęła za nim. Nie uśmiechała się, ale jej czerwone tęczówki radośnie iskrzyły w świetle słońca.

— Dwa lata — powiedziała swoim oziębłym tonem. Naruto nie poruszył się, wydął jedynie wargi. To zadziwiające jak łatwo potrafiła odgadnąć jego myśli.

— Wszystko się zmieniło — stwierdził.

— Wcale nie. Tylko ty się zmieniłeś i twoje spojrzenie na otaczający cię świat — uściśliła. Naruto wiedział o co dokładnie jej chodziło. Oto przecież stał tutaj, już nie bezbronny i zdruzgotany, ale pewny i silny. I przygnębiony. Przygnębiony tym, co przyszło mu przeżyć.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że będzie łatwo. Nigdy też nie zapewniałam cię o moralach.

— Nigdy także — zaczął — nie powiedziałaś w co się pakuję.

Ale Naruto nie czuł do niej żalu. Nie po tym wszystkim. Właściwie to się zastanawiał kto z nich dwóch był bardziej poszkodowany — ona, czy on.

***

Nie kłamała, pomyślał w nagłym olśnieniu Naruto, gdy poczuł, że jego ciało napina się, a on cofa się w nagłej panice. Było to jak zwykle bezskuteczne. Czarnowłosa niemal od niechcenia kataną przecięła jego klatkę piersiową. Krew w jednej chwili trysnęła, ale kobieta zwinnie odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość. Patrzyła na niego obojętnie, ale Naruto już nauczył się wyczuwać jej prawdziwe nastroje. Teraz wiedział, że była niezadowolona. Następne słowa uświęciły go w tym przekonaniu:

— Niczego się nie nauczyłeś — stwierdziła zimno, po czym obróciła się na pięcie. Nim zniknęła, usłyszał jedynie bezdźwięczne "Sear" wypowiedziane w przestrzeń.

— Nie kłamała — powiedział na głos, gdy Sear w jednej chwili stanął przed nim. Sear nie zapytał o co dokładnie mu chodziło, a w ciszy i z widocznym zainteresowaniem przyglądał mu się. Pewnie tak samo dobrze pamiętał jak oświadczyła, że dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwy trening. Miała rację.

Sear był przystojnym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o równie chłodnym obliczu co kobieta, a jednak odrobinę cieplejszym sposobie bycia, zauważył Naruto. Niekiedy nawet wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się, czy patrzy z jakimś takim smutkiem.

— Ściągaj koszulkę — rzucił Sear. — Trzeba to zatamować.

Naruto nie spierał się z nim, sam czuł jak jego ciało opada z sił, a i Kyuubi wydawał się również wykończony i fizycznym, i psychicznym cierpieniem blondyna, dlatego wolniej go regenerował.

Zimne, sprawne dłonie szybko obadały sytuację. Sear wcale nie był czuły — robił to wręcz brutalnie, jakby specjalnie zadając mu większy ból. Gdy brunet zauważył wyrzut na twarzy Naruto, bez ogródek powiedział:

— Ma boleć.

Pewnie to też uczyło go jak przetrwać, sarkazm przedarł się do jego umysłu, ale nie odważył się tego wymówić na głos. Zresztą Naruto ostatnio naprawdę nie chciało się nic mówić. Był cichy, nawet gdy nadchodziły ciosy. Nie jęczał i nie wił się z bólu. Przyjmował to spokojnie, chociaż nie pragnął czuć ani grama cierpienia. Zasługą tego pewnie były "próby", które nauczyły go zbyt wiele i miały zachować się na długo w jego pamięci. Właściwie całe ciało pamiętało ten kryzys; niektóre odruchy przetrwały w nim i nie potrafił się ich wyzbyć.

Nie wiedział czy się z tego cieszyć. Po prostu akceptował to jak wszystko tutaj. Nie miał wyboru, teraz już nie, o czym za każdym razem przypominał mu Sear. Naruto nienawidził go całym sercem.

— Powinieneś być dumny — ozięble stwierdził Sear, przywracając Naruto do rzeczywistości.

— Co? — Nieobecny wzrok pomknął do mężczyzny, który zmywał krew z rąk z okolicznej rzeki. Sear w skupieniu dalej moczył dłonie.

— Powinieneś być dumny, że osobiście cię szkoli — dokończył i powstał, znów kierując uważne spojrzenie na blondyna.

— Kim ona jest? — poważnie zapytał Naruto, a w oczach Seara zapłonął niebezpieczny, może odrobinę figlarny błysk.

— Kim jest? — zakpił. — Naszym dowódcą.

Naruto skamieniał. Szkoliła go — fakt, każdy miał do niej respekt, to też nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości. Naruto wiedział, że się jej bali. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie przypuszczałby, że właśnie ta oto dziewczyna — Naruto nadal nie wiedział ile miała lat — dowodzi elitarnym oddziałem skrytobójców. Sama.

I, gdy Naruto miał zamiar zapytać kim tak naprawdę był on sam, przed nimi nagle zmaterializowała się czarnowłosa.

— Widzę, że jesteś już gotów.

Sear uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wolnym krokiem pozostawił ich samym. Naruto jednak zauważył coś jeszcze, coś, co jak dotąd mu umykało. Sear patrzył jakoś dziwnie na kobietę, a i ona wydawała się być w lepszej, choć nadal oschłej, relacji z nim. Zresztą odkąd trenował z mistrzem, jak w dalszym ciągu do niej się zwracał, to tylko z nią przebywał albo z Searem. Nikt inny, z tego co wiedział, nie miał prawa go nachodzić. W ten sposób Naruto czuł się jeszcze bardziej odizolowany od pieprzonego świata.

A świat, wiedział, dalej funkcjonował, choć bez niego. Co robiła Sakura? Czy go szukała? Martwiła się o niego? Co z Tsunade, która prawdopodobnie go wydała ANBU, jednocześnie zdradzając? Co z Kakashim, który tamtego dnia przeprowadzał z nim trening? Czy uwierzył w to, co mu powiedzieli i po prostu zapomniał o nim?

Naruto naprawdę nie chciał o tym wszystkim rozmyślać, ale niestety pytania nadchodziły same i przerażały.

Kolejny cios, który padł, był jeszcze mocniejszy, ale Naruto w porę instynktownie go odparł kunaiem. Sam wydawał się tym zaskoczony i, co by nie powiedzieć, zadowolony. Błysk w czerwonych oczach przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca i rosnącą satysfakcje. Nie na długo jednak. Następny ruch ponownie sprawił, że krew rozprysła mu przed oczami. A potem raz jeszcze. I jeszcze.

To piekło miało się już nigdy nie skończył, a krwi było coraz więcej. Ale mistrz wydawał się być zadowolony. Naruto czynił postępy.

***

To nie było rutynowe szkolenie, jak z początku myślał Naruto. Najpierw trenowała z nim na otwartym terenie, potem zaś w małych, szczerbatych jaskiniach. Dla blondyna nic już nie było ani zaskoczeniem, ani kłopotem. Z początku przerażająca natura — zwierzyna, obrzydliwe robale czy chociażby zanieczyszczona woda teraz nie stanowiły problemu. W jaskiniach nie zwracał uwagi nawet na pełznące w jego stronę węże.

To także nie były tylko otwarte i jawne walki. Niekiedy Naruto musiał bronić się przed nią, nie wiedząc skąd przybędzie i gdzie się skrywa. On sam musiał wtedy być ostrożny i wymyślić dobrą strategię. Nadal obrywał, a jego ciało wydawało się być z każdym dniem ruiną. Ale było lepiej. Tak, Naruto już zaczynał rozumieć.

Nie wiedział jak ma z nią wygrać w walce — poruszała się jak zwinna pantera, zawsze gotowa do ataku, zawsze idealnie przygotowana. Ale pewnego dnia był pewnym, że jedyna droga do wygranej to osiągnąć taki sam efekt. Kopiować. I faktycznie, po wielu godzinach treningu, wielu bliznach nie tylko na ciele, ale i na umyśle, udało mu się.

Siedział na kamiennych schodach posiadłości, w której aktualnie przebywali i wpatrywał się urzeczony w lśniący na niebie księżyc, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki. Sear usiadł obok niego.

— Minął rok — powiedział nagle, przerywając ciszę. Naruto spokojnie pokiwał głową. Nie zrobiło na nim to zupełnego wrażenia.

— Tyle trwał twój trening — wyjaśnił, jakby Naruto nie zrozumiał. Ale on dobrze wiedział. Tak. Rok. To był długi i ciężki okres.

— To mistrz cię wysłał? — spytał nagle blondyn, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

— Tak i nie.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

— Kazała mi tu przyjść, by cię uświadomić w pewnych kwestiach, ale zrobiła to dlatego, bo wiedziała, że tego chcę.

— Rozumiem.

— Zapytaj.

— O co? — Naruto przechylił głowę, by mieć lepszy widok na mężczyznę.

— Dlaczego jako jedyny mówię o niej tak swobodnie. Dlaczego się jej nie boję. Dlaczego ma jedynie do mnie takie zaufanie.

Naruto zastanowił się i powiedział całkiem poważnie:

— Jest twoją siostrą.

Sear wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany jego spostrzeżeniem.

Równie czerwone oczy, czarne jak węgiel włosy, takie same kocie ruchy i zimne oblicze. Byłby głupcem, gdyby tego nie zauważył.

— Jutro powrócisz do Konohy. — Niespodziewane obwieszczenie Seara poruszyło Naruto. Wiedział, że coś się zmieni, ale na pewno nie myślał o czymś takim. Miał wrócić do... domu? Po tym wszystkim?

— Według oficjalnej wersji byłeś na rocznej misji rangi A. Tajnej. Czcigodna powiadomiła o tych wszystkich, którzy prawdopodobnie by węszyli w sprawie twojego nagłego zniknięcia.

— Co mam robić? — spytał rzeczowo.

— Nic, dopóki mistrz cię nie wezwie. A prawdopodobnie stanie się to już wkrótce, a wtedy zobaczymy czy w praktyce także będziesz tak dobry.

Sear poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Od teraz jesteś jednym z nas.

I, gdy miał już się zbierać, nagle zastygł oraz dodał:

— Jeszcze jedno.

— Tak?

— Przeżyj.

Naruto pamiętał bardzo dobrze rozmowę z Searem. Właśnie teraz, gdy przyszło stanąć mu jak tamtej nocy przed szarym budynkiem, odtwarzał ją w myślach i analizował. _Przeżyj_. Jeszcze nie wiedział co mogło to oznaczać, ale był pewny, że wkrótce się dowie.

Z ociąganiem, nie będąc pewnym czy mu czasem się to nie śni, wkroczył powoli na schodki i otworzyć drzwi do kamienicy. W progu, o dziwo, zastał jakąś staruszkę i jak przez mgłę stwierdził, że to musiała być jego sąsiadka. I nie pomylił się, bo po chwili kobieta go zobaczyła i zastygła przerażona, jakby ujrzała ducha. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej i bez słów wyminął.

Dobył do drzwi i, nadal w to nie wierząc, przekręcił zamek. Cichy szczęk, po czym mieszkanie stało otworem. Naruto beznamiętnie wszedł do małego pomieszczenia, zauważając, że wszystko było takie, jakim zostawił w ten feralny dzień. Nawet kubek po kawie stał w tym samym miejscu. Blondyn od razu powędrował do swojej sypialni i usiadł na małym łóżku. Schował twarz w drżących dłoniach i choć chciał płakać, ani jedna łza nie wydostała się z oczu.

— Wszystko się zmieniło — szepnął cicho. Wszystko.

On już nie był tym samym chłopakiem. Nie, udało im się, złamali go doszczętnie. Złamali, a teraz kazali wkroczyć ponownie w świat, w świat, który o nim nie wiedział. A Naruto był kłamcą. O tak, był wielkim kłamcą — bo musiał udawać, że nadal jest tym samym, pełnym nadziei chłopakiem.

Ale wszystko się zmieniło.

Zagryzł język, czując nowo utworzoną pieczęć ANBU. Metaliczny smak krwi przyniósł ulgę. Wydawało się, że Naruto uzależnił się od tego. I od bólu.

Zamknął oczy i nim usłyszał, wiedział, że przybyła.

— Naruto?! — Krzyk obił się o ścian echem. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak utkać maskę z kłamstwa i uśmiechnąć się.

— Witaj, Sakura. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Obserwuj wszystkich a najbardziej siebie."_

_Benjamin Franklin_

Sakura wtuliła się w niego z desperacją człowieka, który stracił wszelaką nadzieję. I może naprawdę tak było, ale dla Naruto nie miało to jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Nie potrafił nawet odwzajemnić uścisku.

Stali tak przez chwilę — ona obejmująca go, jakby znów miał gdzieś zniknąć bez słów i już nigdy nie wrócić, i on patrzący w otwarte drzwi z rękoma opuszczonymi w dół. Wcześniej się uśmiechał, ale teraz na jego twarzy widać było chłodną i beznamiętną powłokę. Przez oczy przenikały obrazy, obrazy, które nie potrafił zapomnieć.

Sakura nagle drgnęła, a w tej samej chwili na jego usta wypłynął ponownie uśmiech. Puściła go i popatrzyła mu w oczy:

— Tsunade... — zaczęła, ale dalej nie powiedziała nic. Zielone tęczówki zaszły mgłą. — Czy coś się zmieniło? — spytała po chwili i może dostrzegła. Może.

— Nic, Sakurka. Nic. — _Wszystko. Zmieniło się wszystko._

Uzumaki pragnął by to zobaczyła, by zobaczyła jego prawdziwe oblicze, bo przecież tamten Naruto odszedł bezpowrotnie. Tak. Odszedł. I nie było sensu się oszukiwać.

Ale krótką chwilę później, gdy jeszcze raz posłała do niego swój zachwycający uśmiech, zrozumiał, że jednak nie dostrzegła. I to bolało najbardziej.

— Tsunade mówiła, że wysłała cię na jakąś misję, to prawda, Naruto? — zapytała, tym razem jej głos wcale nie drżał, a był melodyjny i czuły. Uzumaki nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, postanowił zaparzyć im herbaty. Haruno także wydawała się zadowolona z tego pomysłu i pospiesznie zasiadła do stolika, zapewne nie mogąc się doczekać opowieści o tym co się wydarzyło. Problem w tym, że Uzumaki nie mógł jej powiedzieć. I nie chciał.

— Tak. Misja rangi A, nie wiedziałem, że mi się tak wydłuży — wyznał, zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłam pewna czy to prawda... Dziękuję — powiedziała, gdy Naruto podał jej kubek i sam usiadł na zakurzonym krześle. — Myślałam, że cię uprowadzili... znaczy... och, Naruto, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak my wszyscy się martwiliśmy!

Naruto zdziwił się.

— Wszyscy? Niby kogo masz na myśli?

— Ino, Hinatę, Kibę, Shikamaru, Choiego... i nawet Kakashiego. Ale nikt nie mówił tego głośno, bo nie mogliśmy podważać zdania Hokage, a skoro Tsunade powiedziała, że jesteś na misji... To dlatego Kakashi zaprzestał wszelakich poszukiwań — Czcigodna mu zakazała, chociaż nadal nie mam pojęcia skąd się dowiedziała...

Sakura gadała dalej, tak nieskładnie jak niegdyś sam Uzumaki, teraz jednak blondyn sztywno siedział i uważnie przysłuchiwał się jej słowom. I zwrócił uwagę na jeden fragment. Skąd się Tsunade dowiedziała? Odkąd Naruto poznał mistrza miał przeczucie, że to właśnie ona maczała w tym palce.

— Naruto, powiedz mi tylko — było trudno? — szepnęła, nagle skutecznie przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

Zmarszczył brwi. Było trudno? Chwile zajęło mu zrozumienie pytania i kiedy już myślał co opowiedzieć, z jego ust słowa wyszły same:

— Tak, było trudno, ale nie żałuję.

Naruto nie wiedział czy była to prawda, czy też nie. I prawdopodobnie miał się o tym przekonać niebawem.

***

Sakura przesiedziała u niego prawie dwie godziny i ten czas był nawet przyjemny. Mógł poczuć się tak jak dawniej. Było to ulotne i złudne, niemniej i tak pocieszające. Gdy się żegnali, Sakura znowu się rozpłakała, a potem ze łzami w oczach odeszła, mówiąc, że zobaczą się jutro i że nie może doczekać się min pozostałych osób na wieść o jego nagłym powrocie. Dodała również coś o tym, że sam powinien powiadomić Kakashiego, bo to on właśnie najbardziej wydawał się zaniepokojony jego zniknięciem. Naruto stwierdził w głębi ducha, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł. W sumie to jakby tak się zastanowić, chciał zobaczyć swojego senseia.

Położył się na miękkim łóżku, modląc się o sen. Ale nic to nie dawało. Modlitwy znikały w próżni, w otchłani z której nie nadchodziły żadne odpowiedzi. I on leżał, wlepiając oczy w sufit. Nie myślał o niczym, znaczy o niczym znaczącym. Podziwiał cienie, które powstawały na ścianie, gdy księżyc nikle oświetlał pomieszczenie. Zachwycał się wiatrem, który wprawiał w ruch firanę na oknie. I nadal nie mógł spać. A odpowiedzi dlaczego wydawały się całkiem proste. Było za miękko, za pachnąco (chociaż niekiedy wyczuwał unoszący się w powietrzu zapach kurzu) i za... w ogóle.

We własnym domu czuł się obco.

W końcu zwlekł się z posłania z zamiarem przejścia się na spacer, ale wtedy ktoś zapukał mocno w szybę okna. Naruto ze zdumieniem rozpoznał we własnej osobie Kakashiego, o którym tak niedawno rozmyślał.

Naruto wpuścił go do środka bez ociągania, a następnie czekał na jego reakcję.

— Widzę że już wróciłeś — powiedział lekko Hatake, ale w jego oku czaił się jakiś niebezpieczny cień, cień który przyprawił o dreszcze Naruto.

— Tsunade wcale nie wysłała cię na żadną misję — stwierdził oschle i, gdy już Naruto miał zaprzeczyć, ten bezceremonialnie machnął ręką.

— Nie kłam.

— Kakashi...

— Powiedziałem: nie kłam.

Uzumakiemu nie pozostało nic innego niż faktycznie zamilknąć. Oko Kakashiego prześwietlało go od stóp do głów i z pewnością nie przeoczyło żadnego siniaka i zadrapania, które Kyuubi jeszcze nie zdążył w pełni wyleczyć. Jednak Kakashi w przeciwieństwie do Sakury nie wydawał się wierzyć, że to były skutki misji rangi A. Nie. Kakashi w i e d z i a ł.

— Jak? — zapytał inteligentnie blondyn, mrużąc kocie oczy. Nie był pewny co to może oznaczać. Jego ciało w jednej chwili, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, napięło się.

— Przestań, Naruto. Nie musisz się obawiać. Przynajmniej nie mnie. Widzę jednak, że córka Danzo nieźle cię przeszkoliła.

Naruto wydawał się oszołomiony.

— Córka Danzo?

Kakashi parsknął.

— Oczywiście, ta zdzira nic ci nie wyjaśniła. No cóż. Siadaj. Wszystko ci powiem. I nie, wcale nie musisz rewanżować się tym samym. Wiem, że to co się tam stało, nie ma prawda stamtąd wyjść i nie tylko ze względu na pieczęć, którą na ciebie nałożyli, ale na samego siebie.

Naruto nie wiedząc kiedy, faktycznie usiadł na łóżku oraz wlepiał spojrzenie w Kakashiego, który z rękoma w kieszeni przechadzał się w tą i z powrotem, od czasu do czasu przystając i jednym okiem spoglądając w stronę chłopaka.

— Może zacznę od początku, Naruto. Od samego, pieprzonego początku. ANBU. Elitarny, pierdolony oddział samobójców. — Kakashi rozbawiony zaśmiał się. — Tak się wtedy przezywaliśmy i było w tym coś prawdziwego. Nadal zresztą jest. Ale przejdźmy dalej, bo niedługo będzie świt, a my nie możemy zarwać i dnia, i nocy, bo Tsunade, znając życie, będzie chciała cię ugościć u siebie. Ehemm... Na czym to ja...?

— Oddział samobójców — wspaniałomyślnie podsunął Uzumaki, przypominając sobie, że niegdyś faktycznie Kakashi należał do oddziału ANBU.

— Ach, tak! — krzyknął uradowany mężczyzna, po czym już mniej wesoły kontynuował — Każdy to przechodził, Naruto. Każdy, ale ten kogo szkolił mistrz miał gorzej. O wiele gorzej. Niemniej był to przywilej, a nawet zaszczyt. Wtedy mistrzem był Danzo Shimura, przywódca całego ANBU; podobno to właśnie jego ojciec założył cały oddział i powierzył mu pałeczkę. Dziedzictwo, rodzina Danzo zawsze bardzo przywiązywała wagę do tradycji, dlatego to nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Jego młoda żona zaszła w ciąże i urodziła bliźniaki. Córeczka dostała imię po swojej matce, która zmarła tego samego dnia. Niektórzy uważali, że to właśnie Danzo zabił kobietę, ale nikt nigdy nie odważył się rzucić mu tego w twarz.

— Co się stało z dziećmi? — spytał Naruto.

— Szkolił je, ale to córce poświęcał więcej uwagi. Podobno, gdy pierwszy raz wziął ją na ręce powiedział, że to ona ma w sobie duszę wojownika. I to wcale nie było nic dobrego, Naruto, dla tej dziewczynki. Nie. Danzo wymagał o wiele więcej od niej, stawiał jej próby, po których już nigdy nie była taka sama. Wyszkolił dzieci na młodych zabójców, maszyny które mu służyły. Podobno wielu ninja próbowało zamach na Danzo, ale bliźniaki każdy z nich udaremniły. Siały postrach. Gdy Danzo parę lat temu zmarł przez wyniszczającą chorobę, wiadomym było, że to właśnie jego córka zajmie miejsce na czele ANBU. I tak się stało. Naruto, mówię ci to byś zrozumiał. Nikt z nich tej drogi nie wybierał, wiem, bo to ja widziałem jak dorastały.

— Wiedziałeś o moim szkoleniu od niej — oświeciło Naruto.

Kakashi pokiwał głową.

— To prawda, przyszła do mnie bo wiedziała, że jestem zaniepokojony. I że się domyślam. Byłem przeciwny i ona, i Tsunade to wiedziały, ale obiecała, że wrócisz żywy...

— To nie o to chodzi. Wiem... — wypalił nagle kontynuując, jego dłoń mocno zacisnęła się na ramieniu blondyna — Naruto. Już nigdy nie spojrzysz tak samo na otaczający cię świat. Wypalili z ciebie tę niewinność; złamali cię. Ale to dopiero początek.

— Czemu wszyscy to powtarzacie? — obruszył się Naruto, który jak nikt wiedział czym było prawdziwe piekło.

— Bo tak jest — odparł po prostu szarowłosy.

— Już zabijałem — dodał Uzumaki. Uścisk Kakashiego wzmocnił się, a oko pociemniało.

— Ale nie tak, Naruto... nie tak.

Naruto próbował przyswoić sobie te wszystkie informacje i dopatrzeć się czegoś więcej w obliczu Kakashiego. Przypominał sobie słowa Seara, słowa o tym, że ma spróbować przeżyć. Oni wszyscy wydawali się rozumieć co go czeka. Tylko on nie wiedział, nadal w jakiś sposób będąc bezbronnym. I mistrz, który nic o sobie nie mówił.

_Jestem cieniem._

— Jak miała na imię ta dziewczynka? — zapytał gwałtownie.

— Shuri. Po swojej matce, a oznaczało to...

— Cień — uświadomił sobie Uzumaki. — Tylko czemu powiedziała, że nie ma imienia?

— Bo nie istnieje, Naruto, nie istnieje... a imię jej to cień życia, które mogła mieć, a które straciła wraz ze śmiercią swojej matki.

— A jaka jest w tym wszystkim rola Seara?

— Może ci kiedyś powie.

Naruto wątpił w to, ale wolał przyjąć tyle informacji, ile Kakashi postanowił mu wyjawić. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że to jeszcze nie koniec sekretów.

***

Tsunade faktycznie chciała go widzieć z samego rana. Naruto przespał zaledwie jakieś pół godziny, tym bardziej nie miał ochoty się tam zjawiać. A jednak przybył potulnie na spotkanie i teraz oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Naruto nadal miał do niej uraz za to, że mu nie pomogła, a nawet wydała w ręce oprawców.

Kobieta odgarnęła ruchem ręki swoje niesforne włosy i nakazała mu zamknąć drzwi. Uczynił to niemal bezszelestnie. Ku bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, Tsunade wyciągnęła spod biurka sake i z niemalże grobową mina rzekła:

— Przyda nam się.

Uzumakiemu nie umknęło jak zaakcentowała "nam". Niemniej nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać, a wręcz z niemałą satysfakcją przyjął kieliszek.

— Przepraszam, Naruto — szepnęła, nim sama pociągnęła z gwinta.

— Za późno na przeprosiny.

I miał cholerną rację. Bo na to było stanowczo za późno. Zresztą przeprosiny w tym wszystkim były zbędne i pozbawione sensu. Stało się, czy miała na to wpływ, czy nie. A odpokutować niestety nie miała jak. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, sam widok pozbawionego życia Naruto był pokutą. I nie wiedziała, czy było lepiej rok temu, gdy pogrążył się w żałobie za Sasuke, czy teraz.

— Po co mnie wezwałaś? By błagać o wybaczenie?

— Oczywiście, że nie — warknęła obrażona, a potem bezdusznie oświadczyła — Uchiha chce z nami pertraktować, a dokładniej — z tobą.

W jednej, pieprzonej chwili świat Naruto znowu zawalił mu się na głowę. Ale tym razem spokojnie przechylił kieliszek i z niemałą satysfakcją napił się cholernie mocnej wódki. Tego było mu trzeba.

Potem uśmiechnął się zimno i nawet Tsunade wydawał się być przerażona tym widokiem.

— Pertraktować? O tak... z chęcią obiję mu tę jego uchihowską mordę. 


	5. Chapter 5

_"Prawda jest straszna, ale niewiedza jeszcze gorsza."_

_Becca Fitzpatrick_

— Co ty kombinujesz, Uchiha? — Suigetsu leniwie obracał w swoich dłoniach sztylet, opierając się o zimną ścianę pokoju. Sasuke w tym czasie bazgrał coś na kartce papieru, od czasu do czasu mrucząc zawzięcie do siebie. Nagle poderwał głowę do góry i warknął:

— Nie twój zasrany interes, Sui.

Suigetsu wygiął wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu. To było takie przewidywalne, pomyślał.

— Wiesz, że krążą plotki o tym, że tego całego Uzumakiego nie ma w wiosce?

— Wiem. — Suigetsu uniósł w zdziwieniu jedną brew.

— I mimo tego chcesz z nim pertraktować?

Bezczelny uśmiech zdradził wszystko. Wtem ujrzeli w progu zdyszaną Karin. W rękach trzymała list.

— Odpowiedzieli... odpowiedzieli pozytywnie — wydyszała.

— Nareszcie — usłyszeli zadowolony głos Uchihy.

Suigestu stwierdził, że Uchiha naprawdę był porąbany.

***

Gdy wychodził z gabinetu Tsunade, był w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż gdy tam wchodził. I szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę miał ochotę coś rozwalić. A najlepiej kogoś. Uzumaki wcale nie żartował mówiąc, że z chęcią obije uchihowską mordę, ale niestety świat był przeciwko blondynowi — Uchiha według słów Tsunade miał się zjawić dopiero za jakieś trzy dni w otoczeniu swoich goryli. O czym mieli pertraktować babunia, jak na złość nie powiedziała, ale błysk w jej oczach wydawał się być dostatecznie wymowny, by Naruto z grymasem na twarzy stwierdził, iż lepiej nie wiedzieć. I tak według niego nie miało to znaczenia. Nie teraz. Jedyna myśl, która trawiła go od wewnątrz brzmiała — jak śmiał?

Właśnie, jak śmiał ten arystokratyczny dupek prosić o rozmowę z nim? Nie wystarczyło mu, że i tak dostatecznie go upokorzył, pozostawiając? Zniszczył ich przyjaźń i wątpliwe było, by nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dlatego Uzumaki jeszcze bardziej był oburzony całym tym zagraniem. Bo niby jak on sobie to wyobrażał? Że spokojnie będą omawiali sprawy wioski, stojąc na przeciwko siebie w jednym pomieszczeniu?

— Po moim trupie — warknął, zaciskając z całych sił pięści. Był tak pochłonięty myślami, że nie zauważył nawet niedowierzających spojrzeń ludzi, gdy przemierzał ścieżki wioski. A mieszkańcy naprawdę wydawali się być zdumieni tym, iż Uzumaki Naruto powrócił w końcu po rocznej misji. 

— Siema, chłopie! — Nagle Naruto obrócił się w zatrważającym tempie, czując rękę na swoim ramieniu. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy ta ręka wygięła się pod nienaturalnym kątem, a Naruto przygniatał napastnika do ziemi. Jego wzrok stał się dziwnie pusty.

— Stary, wyluzuj — wychrypiał Kiba z policzkiem przyciśniętym do chłodnego piasku. Naruto spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, a po chwili widząc co zrobił — gwałtownie go puścił.

— Przepraszam — wypalił, pomagając mu wstać.

Kiba otrzepał się niedbale i, jakby nigdy nic, uśmiechnął się z radością. Naruto wbrew sobie odwzajemnił ten gest.

— Widzę, że na tej misji cię nie oszczędzali!

— Hm?

— Stary, to było ekstra! — wykrzyczał Kiba, opierając się entuzjastycznie o skołowanego Naruto. — Musisz mnie tego kiedyś nauczyć! Już widzę minę dziewczyn! Będą zachwycone... — rozmarzył się, po czym już opanowany, acz nadal z powalającym uśmiechem powiedział:

— Czemu od razu nie wpadłeś nam się pokazać?

Naruto dość rozbawiony odpowiedział:

— Jak wróciłem było późno — nie chciałem nikomu robić problemu, a dziś rano wezwała mnie Tsunade.

Kiba przestał uwieszać się na blondynie i razem lekkim krokiem ruszyli. Twarz Kiby momentalnie stała się dziwnie poważna.

— To pewnie już wiesz o Sasuke. O jego żądaniach.

— Tak, Tsunade mnie o tym powiadomiła — odparł Naruto. — Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wspomniała, o co dokładnie chodzi.

— Cóż... — Kika podrapał się po głowie sfrustrowany — i my nie wiemy o co poszło. Jedyne co jest pewne to to, że odkąd pojawił się posłaniec z listem z Czcigodnej, zrobiło się jeszcze wredniejsze babsko niż wcześniej. (Uwierz, stary, dała nam popalić ostatnimi czasy. Ciągłe misje naprawdę potrafią człowieka z nóg zwalić!) Ale powiem ci, że to musiało być coś poważnego — nie wiedziała co zrobić z faktem, że cię nie ma... Teraz jednak, gdy wróciłeś, powinno jej przejść. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję. — Kiba zadrżał z przerażeniem, przypominając sobie ostatnią wizytę u Tsunade.

— Jak właściwe było? No, dalej, opowiadaj! — ponaglił.

Naruto westchnął.

— To tajne.

Kiba o dziwo w zrozumieniu pokiwał głową.

— To może zamiast tego uczcimy twój powrót, co ty na to?

Naruto zgodził się, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma wyboru — znając Kibę nie dałby mu żyć, póki by się nie zgodził.

Umówili się wieczorem w pobliskim barze. Kiba na odchodnym zapewnił, że sam się nie zjawi. Naruto z trwogą zauważył, że to zabrzmiało dość złowrogo. Był pewny, że teraz cała, pieprzona wioska wie o jego powrocie. Jakby było się z czego cieszyć.

***

Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi mieszkania, już wiedział, że nie jest w nim sam. I miał rację — w pokoju, przy oknie, stał odwrócony do niego Sear.

Naruto nie odezwał się do niego słowem tylko spokojnie zrobił sobie herbatę i dopiero potem dosiadł do stołu, przyglądając się kątem oka mężczyźnie.

— Mistrz mnie przysłał — odezwał się w końcu. Naruto — choć ten nie mógł tego zobaczyć — pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową.

— Chciał — kontynuował — bym ci osobiście przekazał, że jutro o zmroku masz się stawić przy bramie wioski.

— Dobrze.

Sear jednak nie drgnął ani o cal. Wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach.

Atmosfera była dziwna, Naruto czuł się niepewnie, widząc czarnowłosego w swoim mieszkaniu. Jak dotąd przecież spotykali się w zatrważających warunkach, na dodatek Naruto wcale nie zapomniał kto tak naprawdę był jego katem. A blizny, które się jeszcze nie zagoiły, subtelnie mu o tym przypominały.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał chłodno Naruto, nagle mając przed oczyma te wszystkie próby. Coraz bardziej zdawało się odczuwał gorąc i pot na swym ciele. Czyżby się bał?

— To będzie twoja pierwsza misja. I radzę ci się dobrze na nią przygotować.

— Psychicznie — dodał.

Naruto zadrżał.

— Czy będę musiał... — _kogoś zabić?_ I mimo że nie dokończył pytania, Sear rozumiał i odpowiedział mu tym swoim wyprutym z emocji głosem:

— Nie. Nie tym razem. Ale nie ciesz się — oświadczył i odwrócił się, po czym bez słów zlał się ze swoim cieniem i zniknął.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą.

***

Przez całe popołudnie rozmyślał o obecności Seara. O tym, że nie zmył się od razu, a trwał z nim jakby przez to chciał mu coś powiedzieć. A może nie powiedzieć. Może chciał odpocząć. Niekiedy Naruto wydawało się, że Sear jest po prostu zmęczony.

Kolejną tajemniczą osobą w dalszym razie była dla niego Shuri. Nie zapomniał o słowach Kakashiego, o historii którą mu streścił. O tym, że jest córką Danzo.

Miał wiele pytań. I nie wiedział które zadać pierwsze. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Nikt nie chciał mu na nie odpowiedzieć. Nikt nie chciał by wiedział. Jakby jednocześnie go przed tym bronili. Nawet Tsunade nie wyjaśniła co to wszystko oznacza. Co oznacza spotkanie z Uchihą, przede wszystkim. I jak ważne może to być dla wioski.

Tsunade milczała również w kwestii ANBU, chociaż Uzumaki wiedział, że to ona zlecała im zadania i bądź co bądź musiała rozmówić się z ich mistrzem.

Tyle niedopowiedzeń szerzyło się wokół niego.

— No nic, trzeba się ruszyć — westchnął, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do szafy. Wkrótce miał się spotkać z Kibą.

Wyciągając świeża bluzkę kątem oka zerknął na czarno—biały strój. I lisią maskę. Szybko zatrzasnął drzwiczki.

***

Wchodził do baru z nieszczerym uśmiechem. Już od progu wyczuwał sporą ilość czakry w jednym miejscu, więc nie zdziwił się, jak w środku zastał prawie wszystkich swoich znajomych.

Kiba nie żartował mówiąc, że chce uczcić jego powrót.

Gdy przyjaciele zauważyli, że Uzumaki w końcu przybył, jak na komendę poderwali się z miejsc i go przytulili. Kolejno. Sakura pierwsza rzuciła mu się w ramiona, ale tym razem udało jej się powstrzymać łzy. Ino z bezczelnym uśmiechem była następna. Hinata, jedynie z boku przyglądając mu się i przybierając krwisty odcień, szepnęła ledwie:

— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

Chłopcy jedynie klepali go po przyjacielsku, od czasu do czasu, mówiąc pokrzepiające słowa. I nawet Neji wydawał się być bardziej przystępny niż zawsze, chociaż Naruto nie był pewny czy to było z jego powodu, czy z faktu, że Lee znowu wydziwiał dziwne rzeczy ze swoim ciałem...

Po tym jak wszyscy się już przywitali, razem skierowali się do stolika.

Przy nim już ktoś siedział.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wstał z ociąganiem i spoglądając na Uzumakiego, wyciągnął rękę.

— Witaj, Naruto.

Blondyn skamieniał i ledwo przełknął ślinę. Znał ten głos. Wielokrotnie przecież miał przyjemność go słyszeć, kiedy przysłonięto mu oczy.

— To jest Sai — wyjaśniła Sakura, marszcząc brwi. — Wy się już spotkaliście?

— Nie wydaje mi się — odparł lekko Sai.

 _Moim zdaniem to bezcelowe, jest za słaby._ Naruto bez problemu przypomniał sobie jego słowa, przy pierwszym spotkaniu z oddziałem.

Z nienaturalnym uśmiechem i zimnym niczym lód spojrzeniem, odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Im dalej wstecz spoglądamy, tym bardziej widzimy przyszłość."_

_Winston Churichill_

Naruto wrócił o dość później porze, co wcale nie znaczyło, że stracił poczucie czasu. Wręcz przeciwnie — czas płynął mu niesamowicie wolno i blondyn pozostał na spotkaniu tak długo tylko ze względu na Kibę, który uparcie twierdził, że muszą opić jego powrót. Inną sprawą było to, że Naruto nie pił, a przynajmniej nie tak dużo jak wszyscy myśleli.

— Prawie wszyscy — szepnął do siebie Naruto, otwierając z głuchym trzaskiem drzwi pokoju. Czarne, wnikliwe oczy nagle mignęły mu we wspomnieniach i wbrew sobie zadrżał. Nie wiedział czy to przez to, że widział w nich przerażającą pustkę, czy dlatego, że czarnowłosy kogoś mu przypominał. Może z obu tych powodów.

Fakt był taki, że Sai był dobrym obserwatorem i chociaż Naruto uparcie się starał, nie potrafił go oszukać. Sai wiedział, że Naruto nie był pijany. I że nie bawił się dobrze, prawdopodobnie także wiedział, że sam był tego przyczyną.

Naruto, będąc tak uważnie obserwowanym, nie mógł się odprężyć, więc przez cały wieczór uważał na każdy gest i słowo, a nawet myśli. Próbował także dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Saia, ale nikt, jak na złość, nie był skory do rozmowy na jego temat. No, może z wyjątkiem Ino, ale ona wcale nie dostarczała ważnych informacji, a właściwie żadnych informacji, z wyjątkiem aprobaty urody mężczyzny. Dlatego Naruto czuł się na domieszkę jeszcze bardziej podirytowany. I nic nie wskazywało na to, że w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić.

Blondyn położył się na łóżko, nadal jednak błądząc myślami koło osoby czarnowłosego.

— Po co cię wysłała? — spytał, ale odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Cisza, która była dziwnie przytłaczająca i równocześnie współgrała z otaczającą, niewygodną ciemnością.

Może i Naruto nie był zmęczony, ale tak długo wpatrywał się i wsłuchiwał, że mrok otoczył nie tylko jego ciało, a umysł. W końcu, nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnął.

***

Już dawno nie miał kolorowych, przyjemnych snów. I ten także taki nie był. Widział pośród skał krew, w morzu ciała, a w lesie... las? Jaki las? Mignęła mu jakaś postać — nie zastanawiał się, prędko za nią podążył. Przedarł się przez krwawe skały, przepłynął przez morze i ciała, w lesie zaś... nie, jednak nie było lasu — jedynie pusta, gorąca pustynia. I tak w strugach słońca, w piasku wygrzewała się syrena — Naruto był pewny, że to za nią podążał. Syrena, co dziwne, przypominała mu kogoś, lecz długo zajęło mu pojęcie kogo dokładnie. Niemniej, przypatrując się różowowłosej, pięknej istocie w końcu odgadł jej imię.

_Sakura..._

_Witaj, Naruto._

_Kim jesteś?_ — spytał, chociaż jego usta się nie poruszyły. Syrena się uśmiechnęła.

 _Kim?Kim?Kim?_ — powtarzała jak echo. Naruto zląkł się — z każdym słowem jej ciało wykrzywiało się i przyjmowało inne, groźniejsze rysy. Po chwili nie miała ogona, a jedynie nogi, męskie, blade nogi.

Blondyn spojrzał przerażony na jej twarz, ale... to nie była ona... nie, to był czarnowłosy mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami.

Uśmiechał się.

 _Sear_ , odgadł Naruto i w jednej chwili postać znowu się przemieniła. Tym razem oczy były czarne, a włosy jeszcze krótsze niż wcześniej.

Długo się wpatrywał w tą twarz. Długo zajęło mu zrozumienie.

 _Sai_.

Twarz rozmyła się i trwała tak rozmazana póki... surowe oblicze, oskarżające czarne, głębokie tęczówki, blada twarz, lekko przydługawe, sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy i usta... usta zarysowane w wąską kreskę.

Znał jak nikt tą twarz, ale była zupełnie inna niż pamiętał, starsza, ale równocześnie młodsza... Przystojna, doroślejsza.

 _Sasuke_. Szloch utkwił w gardle Naruto, a łzy musnęły lico.

Sasuke zaśmiał się pogardliwie.

Mnie nie można zastąpić — rzekł z mocą i znikł.

Sen także odszedł.

***

Gdy Naruto się obudził, nie pamiętał jaki koszmar wdarł się w jego umysł i co próbował mu przekazać. Zapewne tak było lepiej.

Godzina na zakurzonym zegarze wskazywała na piątą rano — spał może nawet mniej niż dwie godziny. Ale wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, dlatego poderwał się do siadu i dowlókł do łazienki.

W lustrze zobaczył zmęczoną z przekrwionymi oczyma twarz. Twarz bladą ze szpecącymi lisimi bliznami z niesfornymi, blond włosami i z przygaszonym, acz twardym spojrzeniem. W lustrze odbijał się on, a jednak nie on. Ktoś, kto był mu dziwnie znany, ale równocześnie całkiem obcy.

Nie chciał dalej rozmyślać co też takiego się w nim zmieniło, więc przemył twarz zimną wodą. To również nie pomogło.

— Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. — Chłodny głos dobył go za pleców. Naruto drgnął i obejrzał się, by zobaczyć, opierającą się o drzwi, czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Jej oblicze było jak zwykle zresztą puste, Naruto miał wrażenie, że miał do czynienia z porcelanową, sztuczną lalką. Nie miał odwagi jednak powiedzieć tego na głos.

— Sear mi już przekazał — oświadczył.

— Wiem. Przyszłam, by spytać o twoje samopoczucie.

Naruto prychnął.

— Chyba nie musisz o nie pytać.

Shuri nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego przyglądała mu się uważnie. Może czegoś szukała, tego Naruto nie był pewien, niemniej w końcu poruszyła się i na odchodnym powiedziała:

— Chodźmy na trening.

***

Ćwiczyli długo, ale Naruto nie narzekał. Przez pot i krew czuł, że żyje i było coś w tym odprężającego. Zauważył nawet, że niekiedy, gdy jego kunai naruszał doskonałą, pozbawioną blizn twarz mistrza, ta uśmiechała się nikle. Jakby fakt, że ktoś może być godnym przeciwnikiem, wprawiał ją w samozadowolenie.

Skończyli, gdy słońce w pełnej krasie wystąpiło na niebo, a oni wyglądali na dostatecznie zmęczonych. Chociaż nie do końca było to poprawne stwierdzenie — czarnowłosa albowiem nie dawała tego po sobie poznać; bynajmniej Uzumaki i tak wiedział, jak malowała się prawda.

Przetarł ręką spocone czoło i splunął krwią na trawę. Shuri pokiwała mu głową i bez słów zniknęła, tak niespodziewanie, jak niespodziewanie się pojawiła. Naruto musiał przyznać, że już do tego zdążył przywyknąć.

— No cóż, pora... — Naruto przerwał, dostrzegając coś pośród drzew. A raczej wyczuwając czyjąś obecność.

Wytężył wzrok, by zobaczyć coś więcej niż konary i liście i wtedy... białe włosy mu mignęły, osobnik skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Naruto ujrzał rozszerzone źrenice i widząc, że ten chce już się wycofać, na nic nie czekał — niecałe pół minuty później stał przed zaskoczonym mężczyzną. Oko w oko, wyczuwając jego strach i zdziwienie. Ale białowłosy w porę się opamiętał i postarał przykryć te emocje nonszalanckim uśmiechem.

— Brawo li...

Naruto zacisnął ze złością dłoń na jego szyi. Uniósł nieznajomego do góry, przypierając tym samym do konaru drzewa.

— Przekaż Sasuke, że nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek mnie szpiegował. I dodaj, że już nie mogę się doczekać, by zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi. Rozumiesz?

Mężczyzna pokiwał twierdząco głową, próbując się wyrwać. Naruto w przypływie dobroci wypuścił go i ostatni raz spojrzał pogardliwie na próbującego złapać powietrze białowłosego — potem oddalił się lekkim i pewnym krokiem. Pięści nadal miał zaciśnięte.

***

Hozuki stanął przed Uchihą w kiepskim stanie i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by stwierdzić, że wyglądał nie tylko jak kupa gówna, ale jak kurewsko przerażona kupa gówna.

— Następnym razem, Uchiha, sam idziesz sprawdzić, co u tego gnojka słychać! — warknął oskarżającym tonem. — I tak na przyszłość — pamiętaj by wspomnieć coś na temat umiejętności obiektu! Bo, cholera, ten gówniarz mnie wykrył!

— Wykrył? — powtórzył znudzony Sasuke, siedząc w dalszym ciągu przy jakiś papierach. Od czasu do czasu kątem oka spoglądał na Suigetsu.

— Tak, wykrył, od razu jak się kurwa pojawiłem! Normalnie druga jebana Karin! Już chyba nawet rozumiem ich pierdolone pokrewieństwo!

— Zamknij japę Suigetsu! — Karin wydarła się zza namiotu. Suigetsu jeszcze bardziej zrzedła mina.

— Widocznie miałem rację — szepnął do siebie Sasuke i białowłosy wiedział, że więcej już nic nie zdziała. Pieprzony Uchiha!

***

Zmrok się zbliżał wielkimi krokami. I był to znak dla Naruto, że trzeba było się przygotować. Z napięciem otworzył szafę. Biało-czarny strój wisiał tam tak, jakby ktoś go zostawił. Na pewno nie był to Uzumaki, może Shuri, a może Sear. Na to nie znał odpowiedzi i pewnie nigdy nie pozna.

Dotknął sztywnego materiału i wyciągnął go. Nie spieszył się — ubierał strój ANBU powoli i dokładnie. Najpierw spodnie i bluzka, następnie białe ochraniacze. A potem — lisią, idealnie dopasowaną, maskę.

I był gotów.

Nastał zmrok.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Wtedy włożę maskę. Zawsze będę ją miał przy sobie i w razie potrzeby, gdy ogarnie mnie bezsilność lub przerażenie, nałożę ją, by skryć swój strach. Wydawało mi się to uczciwe. Będę musiał rozpoznać i zaakceptować go w pełni. Jeżeli zechce mną wstrząsnąć lub zmusić mnie do płaczu, poddam się temu na tak długo, jak długo będę nosił maskę. "_

_Jonathan Carroll_

Słońce chyliło się ku końcowi już ledwie widoczne. Noc, zdawało się, że nadchodziła wielkimi krokami. Wiatr lekko hulał, ale był przyjemną odmianą po gorącym, parnym dniu. Na przyciemnionym niebie zaś nie widać było prawie ani jednej chmury, a i gwiazdy już wkrótce miały ukazać się na przejrzystym tle.

Wioska Konoha, zwana także przez wszystkich Wioską Liścia, przygotowywała się do snu; liczne lampy latarni zapłonęły o zmroku, czekając na spokojną noc. I właśnie w tym czasie, przed bramą miasta, stanęło dziewięciu zamaskowanych osobników, który wyglądali niczym okrutne bóstwa, mające zasiać strach. Czym byli naprawdę, nikt by się nie domyślił. Nikt by się nie domyślił, co skrywają pod maskami, co się kryje na dnie ich samych.

Jeden z nich, niejaki Naruto Uzumaki, miał po raz pierwszy przekonać się, co niesie z sobą mrok, jakie brutalne prawy chowa przed światem. I nawet zachodzące słońce nie było pewne, czy ta prawda mężczyzny nie zniszczy.

Sowa zahuczała przeraźliwe, jakby znała już odpowiedź.

Czekali na niego, wszyscy odziani w białe, sztywne płaszcze i zwierzęce, wrogie maski. Naruto zatrzymał się przed kompanami, przyglądając się ośmiu zamaskowanym.

 _Niczym posągi_ , pomyślał i zadrżał na to wyobrażenie. Coś w nich było naprawdę odpychające, ale co dokładnie, nie potrafił stwierdzić, może także podświadomie nie chciał. Wzbraniał się przed tą wiedzą jak dziecko, które pozostaje głuche na krzywdy.

— Witaj chłopie, dawnośmy się nie widzieli. — Tygrysia maska z wystającymi kłami zbliżyła się do niego, a silna, męska dłoń zacisnęła się boleśnie na ramieniu. Ni to pokrzepiająco, ni to ostrzegająco. Naruto szybko rozpoznał Uso — niebieskowłosego mężczyznę o zdumiewająco szarych oczach, które niegdyś czujnie go obserwowały.

Uzumaki zwinnie się wydostał spod jego uścisku, lecz zaraz potem dwie kobiety stanęły obok niego, jakby oceniając go. Niedźwiedź i wilk. Dwie maski skrywające oblicza Nery i Miry, jak się domyślił.

— Tęskniłyśmy — rzekła ta z maską wilka. I nie miał wątpliwości, że to był głos Miry.

Potem spojrzał na pozostałe pięć osób. Wszystkie maski skierowane w jego stronę przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Ledwo rozpoznał w nich zwierzęta — żabę, nietoperza, kruka, lwa, panterę.

Najbardziej jednak zaciekawiły go dwie ostatnie postacie — kobieta i mężczyzna odstawali od reszty i wydawało się, że na coś czekają. Tylko mógł przypuszczać, że na to, czy ich rozpozna. I rozpoznał.

— Witaj, mistrzu — zwrócił się do pantery, na co kobieta skinęła mu głową. Potem usłyszał jej zimny i pozbawiony emocji głos:

— Zaczynamy.

Jak na komendę wszyscy ruszyli do środka lasu, stając się jedynie niedostrzegalnymi cieniami. Scalili się z mrokiem i rozpłynęli pod osłoną nadchodzącej nocy.

Lisia maska przedzierała się przez gałęzie drzew i gnała byle tylko nadążyć za towarzyszami. Niebieskie oczy z niepokojem obserwowały kobiecą, groźną posturę i maskę pantery. I wiedziały, że za chwilę dowie się dlaczego byli jacyś spięci i milczący. Co takiego miał zrobić lub ujrzeć?

Dowiedział się szybciej niż przypuszczał. I Sear miał rację — faktycznie nikogo nie mieli zabijać, ponieważ... wszyscy już nie żyli.

Białe płaszcze zaszeleściły w jednym momencie. Dziewięciu zamaskowanych stanęło na szarych, teraz niknących wśród mroku, skałach. Ich zwierzęce maski zwrócone były w stronę — jak się zdawało — wioski, a raczej jej pozostałości. Niegdysiejsze domy i ulice zostały doszczętnie zniszczone, widać tylko było fundamenty i piach. A ludzie — mężczyzny, kobiety, dzieci leżeli w gruzach, zalewając wszystko swoją krwią. Naruto nie mógł rozpoznać żadnej twarzy, każdy z osobna został zmasakrowany. Tyle ludzi i litry krwi, a nad tym wszystkim unosił się dziwny, srebrzysty pył.

Blondyn patrzył na ten brutalny obraz z jawnym przerażeniem, ale mimo że bolało, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Nie potrafił udać, że nie widzi.

— Co się tutaj stało? — Dopiero po kilku uciążliwych sekundach zrozumiał, że to on zadał pytanie.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. — Kobieca sylwetka poruszyła się i płynnie, niczym pantera, zeskoczyła na ziemię. Srebrzysty pył zawirował wokół niej. Reszta, na nic nie czekając, uczyniła to samo, od razu przystępując do oględzin ciał i poszukiwania jakichkolwiek śladów.

— Miałaś rację. — Grobową ciszę przerwał Sear, pochylając się nad kolejnym ciałem. Naruto w tym samym momencie drgnął. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż teraz dowie się czegoś więcej. I nie pomylił się. — Nic już tu nie zostało.

— Tak, skoro od kilku dni nie mieliśmy odzewu z ich strony, nie można było oczekiwać niczego innego.

— Ale kto ośmieliłby się... — warknął Uso, na co Shuri beznamiętnie mu odpowiedziała:

— Akatsuki.

— Akatsuki? — powtórzył zszokowany Uzumaki. Już dawno nie słyszał o tych ninja. Myślał zresztą, że albo ktoś się z nimi rozprawił, albo sami odpuścili. Tsunade także milczała na ten temat.

Sear potaknął.

— Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? — zapytał zdezorientowany Naruto, nagle pojmując, że wcześniej nie pamiętał tego miejsca, a przecież wiele razy zapuszczał się w tą daleką okolicę.

— Wioska Czasu. — Tym razem Sear ośmielił się wyjaśnić. — Niewielka wioska, Konoha jeszcze dwa dni temu z nią współpracowała. Byli to nasi odwieczni sojusznicy.

— I nikt nigdy nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego się stanie — dodała Mira.

— Nie, gdy naniesiona na nią była pieczęć. Od wieków Wioska Czasu pozostawała ukryta i tylko nieliczni potrafili dostać się przez barierę — dopowiedziała Nera. — Właściwie tylko ci, co mieli pozwolenie.

— Widocznie nie tylko oni — szepnęła Shuri. Jej maska przyglądała się wszystkim z osobna i Naruto nie wątpił, że teraz zawzięcie o czymś myśli.

— Nic tu po nas. Zbieramy się. Nera, zdasz mi później dokładny raport — nakazała. Uzumaki nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ale także nie miał zamiaru dopytywać. Już zresztą miał dość. Jego buty, zauważył, były całe oblepione we krwi, a na białym płaszczu zebrał się srebrzysty pył. Starał się nie rozglądać wokół siebie, nie patrzeć na poszarpane ciała, porozrzucane kończyny. Na stos zrozpaczonych ciał, którym nić już nie pomoże. Kim oni wszyscy byli i co wiedzieli, że spotkał ich taki los? — zapytał siebie.

— Hai — odpowiedziała Nera, a zaraz potem pozostali. Następnie jednocześnie zniknęli w ciemności niczym duchy. Pył lekko zawirował, lśniąc pod światłem księżyca.

Dwa, żółte ślepia przyglądające się im, zapłonęły jeszcze mocniej — sowa ponownie zahuczała.

Naruto od razu zrzucił ze wstrętem odzienie i w samych bokserkach, pognał do łazienki. Jego żołądek zwrócił cały zjedzony przez niego ramen do ubikacji i ,mimo że po chwili już nie miał czym wymiotować, torsję nadal targały jego ciałem, a on nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Makabryczne wspomnienia zalewały jego umysł, choć tak bardzo pragnął zapomnieć.

— Kurwa — warknął, podnosząc się i spoglądając na druzgocące odbicie w lustrze. Przed nim stał blondyn o zmarniałych, podkrążonych oczach i niezwykle bladej, właściwie szarej skórze. Gdyby przyszło mu spotkać kogoś takiego na ulicy, pomyślałby, że ten człowiek jest chory. Ale on nie był chory, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób.

— Kurwa! — zaklął raz jeszcze, tylko że głośniej. Później cały czas krzyczał; pięścią z całej siły waląc w lekko chwiejący się zlew. Doprawdy nie obchodziło go, że krew tryskała z dłoni, a rana otwierała się coraz mocniej. W tej chwili ból zdawał się być ukojeniem. Niczym innym.

Długo zajęło mu uspokojenie się. Chwila zawieszenia, kolejne spojrzenie w lustro, przemycie twarzy oraz wypłukanie ust. Krew przestała lecieć, więc nie przejmował się — od razu zawlókł się do łóżka.

Zmęczony, o dziwo, zasnął.

***

— Ciekawe — szepnął czarnowłosy, patrząc na małe okno, w którym światło nagle zgasło.

_Doprawdy ciekawe._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Problem ze świadomością polega na tym, że twoja przeszłość zawsze żyje gdzieś w tobie. Jeśli zapędzisz psa do kąta i przestraszysz go, to wyjdzie z niego wilk i cię pogryzie."_

_Jonathan Carroll_

Sztuczny, drętwy uśmiech gościł na ustach Tsunade, gdy wpatrywała się w członków Starszyzny Wioski. Oni natomiast spoglądali na nią z naganą. Czcigodna oczywiście musiała udawać, że niczego nie dostrzega.

Swoją drogą powiedzieć, że była wściekła to było o wiele za mało. Tsunade prawie przekręciła się na drugą stronę, gdy razem ze Starszyzną stała i wyczekiwała na przybycie najważniejszych uczestników tegoż spotkania, by móc w końcu zasiąść do tego przeklętego stołu...

Z każdą chwila żyłka na jej czole pulsowała coraz mocniej.

Gdy nagle z cienia wyłoniła się zakapturzona, kobieca postać odetchnęła z ulgą. Dowódczyni ANBU przysunęła się do niej bezszelestnie i wyszeptała do ucha:

— Uzumaki zaraz tu będzie, musiałam go chwile przytrzymać.

Tsunade pokiwała w zrozumienie głową. To było, szczerze mówiąc, jedyne dobre wyjaśnienie jego spóźnienia, więc bądź co bądź chłopak miał szczęście.

Postać wycofała się z powrotem do cienia i tam już pozostała. Hokage się nie zdziwiła, Shuri także miała uczestniczyć w całym przedsięwzięciu. A także jej przyczajeni w budynku ludzie, których nawet Czcigodna nie wyczuwała w pobliżu.

Nie, żeby Tsunade przypuszczała, by ktokolwiek ośmielił się przeprowadzić zamach na jej skromną osobę, a przede wszystkim Uchiha, który zawsze był mądrzejszy od reszty swoich kompanów, ale — jak to mówią — przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Poza tym kto powiedział, że Starszyzna była nieskazitelna?

Do dzisiaj Hokage czuła niepokój, patrząc na pomarszczone, wyniosłe oblicza. Na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć te osoby, które jej sprzymierzały. Nawet teraz wyczuwało się w pomieszczeniu dziwną groźbę.

Drzwi otwarły się niespodziewanie, a w progu stanął młody mężczyzna o zimnym, błękitnym spojrzeniu. Nie uśmiechał się, i wydawało się, że nawet nie zwrócił na nikogo uwagę, gdy wszedł lekkim krokiem do środka. Tsunade wiedziała jednak swoje. Wystarczyło mu zapewne jedno, krótkie i ulotne zerknięcie w ich stronę, by oszacował kto, i gdzie stoi, a przede wszystkim ile zajmie mu samemu dotarcie do tej osoby. Pewnie zdołał także przejrzeć umiejętności wszystkich, zaledwie na podstawie tego jak stali.

Niemniej nie dał się zdradzić; stanął przed nią jakby był tu od niechcenia, acz bystre oko Tsunade dopatrzyło się w jego ruchach jakieś nienaturalnej sztywności.

Poczuła ukłucie w sercu, kiedy fakt, że to już nie jest ten sam Naruto, uderzył ze zdwojoną mocą. I pojawiła się nikła myśl: _co ona najlepszego zrobiła?_

Niestety to nie był dobry czas, by pluć sobie w twarz. I tak było za późno, a przeszłości nijak zmienić się nie dało, nieważne jak mocno by właśnie tego pragnęła. Tsunade wiedziała o tym bardzo dobrze.

— Książątko się spóźnia? — Usłyszała koło siebie kpiący głos. Zerknęła z naganą na blondyna, przy okazji rozglądając się czy przypadkiem Starszyzna coś wychwyciła. Jednak wydawało się, że słuch ich też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

— Zapłaci mi za to — warknęła cicho przez zęby. Naprawdę Uchiha grał jej na nerwach i niemal była pewna, że jego spóźnienie jest od góry do dołu przemyślane. _Mały, przebiegły, gówni..._

Drzwi ponownie, tym razem z głuchym trzaskiem, się rozwarły. A w nich, niczym pan i władca z bezczelnym, aroganckim uśmiechem stanął sam Sasuke Uchiha. Zanim zaś w tym samym momencie zmaterializowali się jego ludzie.

Czarne, smoliste oczy zwęziły się. Wydawało się, że czegoś zawzięcie szukają... A może raczej kogoś? Czcigodna nie wiedziała.

Nagle spojrzenie jego zatrzymało się tuż koło niej. Naruto, mogła poczuć, drgnął.

Uśmiech Uchihy znacznie się poszerzył.

Jeżeli wcześniej myślała, iż atmosfera była nieprzyjemna, to teraz można było ją nawet kroić nożem. I zapewne właśnie o to chodziło Sasuke. Przecież tak bardzo lubił grać, bawić się nimi wszystkimi.

Nią.

Starszyzną.

I... Naruto.

Zerknęła na blondyna kątem oka. A jednak zobaczyła tylko maskę obojętności. Udawaną maskę obojętności. Ale oczy... zdradzały zbyt wiele. Kryła się w nich czysta nienawiść.

O tak, Tsunade wtedy dopiero zrozumiała, że nie ma co liczyć na spokojne spotkanie. Kurwa, gdzie zostawiła tę pieprzoną butelkę sake?

KILKA GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ...

Promienie słońca przedostawały się przez szklaną powłokę i opatulały mu przyjemnie twarz. Nie spał, tylko mrużył oczy, błądząc wzrokiem za niesforną muchą, krążącą tuż nad jego głową. To było dziwnie relaksujące zajęcie, szczególnie że już tak trwał od kliku długich minut. Właściwe było takie, dopóki mucha nie podleciała za blisko, a Uzumaki nie zgniótł jej palcami w locie. Potem w pokoju panowała na powrót przenikliwa cisza.

Westchnął, patrząc na ślad krwi na dłoni.

Kim się stał?

Żeby tylko znał odpowiedź. Może znał i może nie chciał jednak jej poznać. Może za bardzo bał się tej wiedzy.

Tchórzył?

Sprzeczności targały jego emocjami, a bezpieczny, mentalny mur na powrót opadł, przywołując wspomnienia ze wczoraj, krwawe obrazy. Wydawało mu się, że to wszytko było tylko jednym z kolejnych koszmarów, które nachodziły go w nocy. Chciał w to wierzyć. Naprawdę chciał. Tylko że to wcale nie było takie proste jak myślał.

— Z czasem przywykniesz.

Mistrz siedział właśnie na parapecie i Naruto nie musiał nawet patrzeć na kobietę, by być pewnym, że właśnie go wnikliwie obserwowała. Zawsze to robiła i zawsze przenikała te maski, które sama mu nałożyła. Na początku był tym wszystkim przerażony, teraz natomiast czuł ulgę, że tylko ona mogła je rozszyfrować. Koiło to w jakimś sensie jego myśli.

— Nie wydaje mi się — odpowiedział szczerze. — Chyba muszę się zbierać.

Faktycznie, zegar pokazywał czternastą godzinę, gdzie Tsunade mówiła, że ma być na piętnastą.

Punktualnie.

Już chciał wstawać, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

— Tak? — obrócił się w jej stronę i zadrżał. Te czerwone, hipnotyzujące oczy nadal go napawały strachem. Widział w nich okrucieństwo. Nie był tylko pewny czy czasem to ona sama nie była jego ofiarą.

— Muszę ci jeszcze coś pokazać — oświadczyła.

— Ale...

— To rozkaz.

— Hai — odparł odruchowo.

Ubranie się zajęło mu niecała minutę, potem był gotów, by razem z mistrzem przemknąć niezauważalnie całą wioskę. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy nikt ze znajomych twarzy nie dostrzegał ich, przeskakujących dachy budynków. No, może oprócz jednego szarowłosego senseia, którego oko zawsze widziało więcej niż pozostałych. Shuri jednakże nie wydawała się tym faktem wcale przejęta i gdyby jej nie znał, to śmiało stwierdziłby, że nie zobaczyła Kakashiego i jego drwiącego uśmieszku.

W końcu zatrzymała się na jednej z gałęzi drzewa, gdzie po chwili stanął także Naruto.

— Po co mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś, mistrzu? — zapytał, patrząc na wykute w skale twarze byłych przywódców wioski. Dobrze znał je, sam przecież jeszcze będąc dzieciakiem lubił na nich przysiadywać i od czasu do czasu oszpecić farbą jedną z nich, byle zostać dostrzeżonym wśród nauczycieli czy rówieśników. Były to odległe czasy, te lepsze, chociaż wtedy tak nie sądził.

Potem wszystko się spieprzyło. Potem... nie, nie chciał tego roztrząsać.

— Kolejna misja będzie za trzy dni. Chciałam żebyś wiedział. I tym razem nie będzie różowo.

Naruto pomyślał, że ostatnio także nie było, wolał jednak o tym nie mówić głośno.

— Chciałam też coś ci pokazać. Zwój.

Czarnowłosa bez ociągania wyciągnęła spod płaszcza biały zwitek papieru, Naruto był zdumiony, biorąc go do ręki.

— Nie radzę ci go otwierać, bo i tak nic nie ujrzysz. — Jej kącik ust drgnął lekko, a może to Uzumakiemu się po prostu wydawało?

— To po co...? — zaczął, ale machnięciem ręki mu przerwała.

— Chcę, żebyś to wziął. Gdy przyjdzie czas, będziesz wiedział... Rozumiem, że jesteś zdziwiony, że aż tu musiałam cię przygnać, ale tylko w tym miejscu moje oczy nie patrzą...

Drgnął. Czyżby mistrz sugerował, że chciał uciec przed własnymi ludźmi? Nie, to było niemożliwe... ale w tym momencie coś krzyczało do niego, że to najczystsza prawda. A więc, z pewnością nie chciała by jakikolwiek członek ANBU wiedział, że mu to wręczyła. Nasuwało się pytanie: dlaczego?

Nie ufała im, bała się?

Bez słów schował zwój do kurtki, dziś raczej nie uzyska więcej informacji. I tak wydawało mu się, że jest bliżej rozwiązania tych wszystkich tajemnic niż myślał.

— Naruto czas stawić się u Czcigodnej.

Tak, miała rację. Czas stawić się u Czcigodnej. Czas było zmierzyć się z przeszłością.

— Czas zabić tego drania — warknął w przestrzeń, wiedząc, że mistrz już zniknął.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Zwierzanie się drugiemu człowiekowi jest w gruncie rzeczy jak gra, w której albo wszystko się przegrywa, albo wygrywa. Ten drugi jest zawsze przeciwnikiem i dokładnie tak należy go traktować. Żaden gracz nie kładzie odkrytych kart na stole. Trzyma je w dłoni i wybiera, które wyrzucić pierwsze, a które zatrzymać do końca."_

_Isabel Abedi_

Zasiedli do stołu. Tsunade jako pierwsza, a Starszyzna wraz z Uchihą zaraz po niej. Uzumaki jednak nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr ze swojego miejsca; uparcie trwał tuż za krzesłem Tsunade, zaś obok niego — niewiele kroków dalej — stał również mistrz skryty w cieniu.

Ludzie Uchihy tak samo nie ośmielili się ani zasiąść do stołu, ani tym bardziej wziąć udziału w dyskusji, która za chwilę miała się odbyć. Niczym kamienne posągi przyczaili się tuż za swym panem.

Wszystkim to odpowiadało i nikt z zebranych nie wygłosił uwagi na ten temat.

Czcigodna jednak mimo wszystko lekko była zdezorientowana — Uchiha tylko raz skierował spojrzenie na Naruto. Tylko raz, wtedy, gdy przybył. Teraz wydawało się, że nie dostrzega swojego byłego przyjaciela.

Naruto zresztą również udawał obojętnego. Oczy jego wpatrzone były w ścianę naprzeciwko. I nie musiała nawet odwracać głowy, by być tego świadom.

Tsunade odchrząknęła. Twarze siedzących w jednej chwili z zainteresowaniem spoglądały w jej stronę. Mogła zaczynać.

— Czego jeszcze chcesz, Uchiha? — zapytała, w jej głosie nie można było dopatrzyć się ironii. W istocie jej tam nie było. Tsunade nie łudziła się, że Sasuke poprzesta na jednej prośbie.

Brunet ułożył swoje łokcie na stole, po czym oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach.

— Naruto nie będzie brał udziału w negocjacjach? — bezczelnie zignorował ją. Tsunade nie mogła oczekiwać niczego innego. Kolejne z zagrań Uchihy. Wątpiła jednak by na celu miały właśnie ją wytrącić z równowagi.

— Powiedziałeś, że pragniesz, aby Naruto uczestniczył w spotkaniu. Nie powiedziałeś w jakim konkretnie statusie, więc wybrałam go jako jednego z moich dwóch głównych ochroniarzy. W gruncie rzeczy wykonałam twoje polecenie — uściśliła sucho.

— Więc ponawiam pytanie: czego jeszcze od nas chcesz?

Uchiha milczał, patrzył na nią swoim zimnym, pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem. Jego twarz wyglądała niczym porcelanowa, gładka maska, bez jakiejkolwiek skazy. A jednak o ile na twarzy blizn nie posiadał, Tsunade mogła się założyć, że jego ciało już tak doskonale nie wyglądało. Było oszpecone, tak jak każdego ninja. Nawet jej. Prawda, wiele z tych barwnych pamiątek mogła wyleczyć całkowicie, ale zostawiała je na dowód tego kim była i czego nauczyło ją życie. Uchiha prawdopodobnie też tak postępował.

— Nie interesuje cię, jakie informacje skrywam? — zapytał nagle. Z dziwną powagą, o którą by go nie podejrzewała.

— Wierzę, że nas nie okłamujesz i wierzę, że gdy już — przepraszam — jeśli nawiążemy współpracę, będę miała i twoje zaufanie. — Naprawdę Tsunade była zdeterminowana, by osiągnąć swój cel.

Uzumaki poruszył się delikatnie. Niepewnie. Tylko jedna para czarnych, wrogich oczu to dostrzegła.

Przełknął ślinę i zacisnął pięść. Uzumaki w tym momencie był jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony niż zwykle. Tsunade albowiem nigdy nie powiedziała, że to właśnie chce osiągnąć. Współpraca. Nie... nie mógł tego pojąć.

— Więc czego chcesz? — ponowiła.

I tym razem Uchiha nie krępował się z ustawieniem swoich własnych warunków. Jego ton był nad wyraz pewny siebie:

— Chcę — podkreślił — wzgląd w każde wasze działanie względem Akatsuki, wszystkich dostępnych informacji, którymi zarządzacie, przede wszystkich tych określonych mianem tajnych nad którymi tak wnikliwe działa ANBU i również pragnę sprawować nad nimi nadzór. Chcę mieć nadane obywatelstwo wraz ze swoimi ludźmi oraz być skreślonym z listy poszukiwanych.

— I chcę — tutaj, ku zdziwieniu Tsunade, skierował wzrok na blondyna — być partnerem Uzumakiego Naruto we wszystkich tajnych operacjach.

To właśnie wtedy przelała się miarka.

— Zabiję cię, skurwielu — usłyszała lodowaty ton Uzumakiego. Przez chwilę naprawdę, naprawdę wierzyła, że jednak wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli. A teraz to wszystko szlag trafił.

— Mam taką nadzieję, Uzumaki — odparł równie spokojnie Uchiha.

To, jak już wcześniej pomyślała Tsunade, była gra. Gra bardzo niebezpieczna. Co czekało ich na jej końcu? Nawet ona nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Może była to śmierć, jak sobie obiecywali, a może...

Uzumaki w jednej sekundzie pojawił się koło Uchihy i przymierzał się do zadania ciosu kunaiem. Nawet Starszyzna nie mogła nadążyć za nim wzrokiem. Jedynie Tsunade oniemiała śledziła ruch dłoni Naruto, która zbliżała się jakby w spowolnionym tempie do szyi niewzruszonego, bezczelnie uśmiechniętego Uchihy. Naruto się nie wahał, w ogóle... Jego dłoń, spojrzenie...

— Naruto. — Nagły szept wyrwał ją z odrętwienia. Nie wiedziała czy ktokolwiek go usłyszał oprócz niej, ale gdy tylko na powrót przeniosła wzrok z przywódczyni ANBU na Uchihę, ten żył. A ostry kunai drażnił jego pulsującą tętnicę.

Wyglądało to zaiste, intrygująco.

Ludzie Uchihy w odróżnieniu od swojego pana wyglądali na przerażonych. Nikt mimo tego nie odważył się poruszyć. Osobiście Tsunade nie wiedziała czemu byli tak poruszeni, skoro sam Uchiha, prawdę mówiąc, nieźle się bawił.

Uzumaki westchnął, po czym bez jakiegokolwiek ociągania schował ostrze. Jedno mrugnięcie i znowu stał za plecami Tsunade.

Czcigodna po minach Starszyzny widziała, że nie są zadowoleni z niej, a tym bardziej z jej podwładnego, który dopuścił się tej samowolki. _Ciekawe jak zareagujecie na to_ , pomyślała, nim oświadczyła:

— Zgadzam się. Od tej chwili Konoha rozpoczyna współpracę z Sasuke Uchiha, a wszystkie poczynania mają być nadzorowane przeze mnie, pana Uchihę i cały oddział ANBU. Zamykam posiedzenie.

Nie czekając na żadne oburzenie, gwałtownie wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Starszyzna jej tego nie zapomni. Uzumaki jej tego nie zapomni. Ale... w tej chwili miała to absolutnie gdzieś.

Drzwi za nią się zatrzasnęły. Mogła w końcu odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

***

Świadomość, że przez chwilę miał jego życie w garści sprawiała, że nawet teraz nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu. Spoglądał na swoją dłoń, w której jeszcze przed chwilą dzierżył ostrze. I mimo tego, że to właśnie ono naciskało na tchawicę bruneta, to Uzumaki był pewny, że także czuł pulsującą żyłkę. Życie. Wystarczyło delikatnie docisnąć. Wystarczyło poruszyć dłonią, a owo życie uciekłoby boleśnie powoli.

Uzumaki przymknął oczy. Kurwa, chyba był zdrowo popieprzony, bo ta wizja wydawała mu się przez chwilę bardzo podniecająca.

— Naruto. — Rozkaz, który krył się w tym jednym słowie, sprawił, że zaprzestał, że ochłonął i wrócił do brutalnej rzeczywistości.

Okazało się, jak tylko otworzył oczy, iż to nie tylko było jego wspomnienie. Koło niego naprawdę przystawał mistrz.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że się dostosuję i go nie zarżnę? Że cię posłucham?— Pytanie samo wyszło z jego ust, nim zdołał je powstrzymać.

Jej kącik ust drgnął. Oczy zapłonęły niebezpiecznie.

— Przecież właśnie tego cię nauczyłam, nieprawdaż?


	10. Chapter 10

_"Kochać to niszczyć, a być kochanym, to zostać zniszczonym."_

_Cassandra Clare_

— Ponieważ właśnie tego cię nauczyłam, nieprawdaż?

Serce Uzumakiego stanęło. W jednej chwili wspomnienia treningów powróciły. Roczne tortury, misje. Słowa Seara, które dopiero dzisiaj pojął. _Powinieneś być dumny, że osobiście cię szkoli._ Możliwe, że nadal nie czuł wdzięczności za to, ale mimo tego umysł mu się bardziej otworzył. Rozumiał.

Od początku chciała mieć go na wyłączność. Nikt, oprócz Seara, nie mógł mieć wglądu w jego szkolenie. Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę mistrza.

Wyszkoliła go tak, jak obiecała, na silnego, bystrego ninja. Sprawiła, że ujrzał prawdziwy świat, świat krwawy i niesprawiedliwy. Brutalny.

I Naruto wiedział, że najważniejsze czego dokonała to było to, iż dostosowywał się do każdego jej polecenia. Tylko ją słuchał, nikogo innego. Ta myśl przeraziła go w sposób, którego nie potrafił zdefiniować, ponieważ, jeżeli kazałaby mu zabić, zrobiłby to bez wahania.

To była właśnie cena tego, że sam mistrz przejął jego treningi.

— Dlaczego? — spytał.

— Jeszcze nie wiesz?

 _Czego?_ — chciał zapytać, ale jak zwykle zniknęła, scaliła się z otaczającym ją cieniem i wyparowała. Niepostrzeżenie. Tak jak uwielbiała.

_Jestem Cieniem._

Te słowa już na zawsze miały utkwić w głowie Naruto. Analizował je wielokrotnie. I zazwyczaj dochodził do stwierdzenia, że tak, była cieniem, cieniem samej siebie. Teraz również ta myśl dała o sobie znać.

Nie wiedział, kiedy olśnienie przyszło. Kiedy dokładnie powiedział sobie rzecz, która od dawna była oczywista, a której uparcie nie dostrzegał.

— Jestem również cieniem. Twoim cieniem.

Szkoliła go, ponieważ chciała by podlegał tylko jej, żeby stał się jej prawą ręką, chociaż Naruto zawsze posądzał o to Seara, a przecież on tylko stał i wspierał. Był obok, jednakże za daleko. Był bratem, zawsze tylko bratem.

Shuri potrzebowała kogoś innego, potrzebowała prawdziwego ninja, który by podołał, gdyby ona...

Czy właśnie o to chodziło? Czy tego się spodziewała?

Śmierci?

I ten zwój... co się w nim kryło?

***

— Nieźle to rozegrałeś, Uchiha, naprawdę nieźle. I ten Uzumaki, skąd wiedziałeś, że cię nie zabije? — spytał Suigetsu, rozwalając się na pobliskiej kanapie. Ich nowa siedziba zapowiadała się całkiem nieźle.

Karin wraz z Juugo oglądali swoje pokoje, więc aktualnie Sasuke był sam w salonie z białowłosym. I czyścił swoją katanę przy stole. Suigetsu miał wrażenie, że robił to tak często, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, która go uspakajała, ale prawdę powiedziawszy — ręki by sobie za to nie dał uciąć.

— Nie wiedziałem — odparł Sasuke, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

— C—co?! — wyjąkał Suigetsu, prawie spadając z kanapy. Ten właśnie moment wybrała sobie Karin, by wejść do pokoju.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, gamoniu? — zakpiła.

— Sasuke przed chwilą mi oświadczył, że wcale nie miał genialnego planu i Uzumaki, gdyby tylko się poruszył, naprawdę mógł go skutecznie zlikwidować.

— C—co?!

Suigetsu przewrócił oczami, widząc przerażoną minę dziewczyny. Natomiast Sasuke westchnął i z cichym brzdękiem odłożył miecz.

Spojrzał na nich, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

— Chciałem zobaczyć do czego będzie zdolny; jak daleko się posunie.

— Cóż, przynajmniej wiesz, że cię nie zabije — stwierdził kpiąco Suigetsu, na co Uchiha zerknął na niego z politowaniem.

— Mylisz się — oświadczył chłodno. — Otóż teraz wiem, że Naruto się nie zawaha. Kiedy będzie chciał, zabije mnie. Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Przez krótką chwilę jego kompani tylko spoglądali na niego. Oboje bardzo zaskoczeni oświadczeniem Uchihy.

— Nie wydajesz się być tym zrozpaczony. — Nawet nie wiadomo kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Juugo, jak zwykle oderwany od świata.

Uchiha uśmiechnął się.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie bawiłem się tak dobrze — przyznał. — Poza tym mój brat nauczył mnie, że gra jest tym lepsza, jeżeli masz godnego przeciwnika.

— Ehh, zawsze wiedziałem, że masz nie po kolei w głowie, Uchiha — szepnął Suigetsu, po czym głośno powiedział:

— Ale ty wiesz, że to już nie jest twój miły przyjaciel ze szkółki, a jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ninja należących do elitarnego oddziału?

— Oczywiście, Sui. Czemu pytasz?

— Nie, nic, chciałem się tylko upewnić. Wiesz... w razie jakbyś nie zauważył.

Sasuke nie skomentował jego słów. Zresztą nie wyglądał nawet jakby słuchał kogokolwiek — wpatrzony w jakiś punkt na przeciwległej ścianie, nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

_Zostawiłem cię zrozpaczonego i słabego. A kiedy wracam już nie ma tego chłopczyka, nie ma ciebie, Naruto. Jest tylko shinobi, który zapomniał o... mnie._

_Nikt nie ma prawa zapomnieć. A w szczególności ty, Uzumaki._

_Kiedyś cię zniszczyłem i teraz..._

_...też to zrobię._

***

Nadchodziła noc, a jednak światło w gabinecie Czcigodnej nadal się paliło. Dla przechodniów spoglądających w tamtą stronę był to zaprawdę dziwny widok. Każdy z nich zadawał sobie pytanie, co też takiego się wydarzyło, że Tsunade jeszcze nie opuściła swojej siedziby?

Jednak nikt nie odważył się zapytać, spoglądał, a potem odchodził.

W pomieszczenie pomarańczowe światło niemrawo mrugało, ale ani jedna z osób w nim przebywających nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

— Wiesz co wywołałaś? — Głos Kakahiego obił się o ścian. Widoczne oko na wskroś przenikało Tsunade, w tej chwili siedzącą przy biurku. — Starszyzna ci tego nie zapomni.

— Oczywiście, że mam tego świadomość. Nie jestem głupia, Kakashi.

— Nie ma to znaczenia, pytanie co zrobimy z Uchihą? — wtrąciła się Shuri, przystająca w ramię w ramię z Kakashim.

Tsunade zmrużyła oczy.

— Wbrew temu co mówiłam, nie ufam mu — stwierdziła. — Musimy mieć go stale na oku. Masz już kogoś kto by się tego podjął? — spytała bez ogródek czarnowłosej.

Ta potaknęła.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade sucho parsknęła.

— Tak, idealnie. Skoro Uchiha i tak pragnie z nim spędzać czas, wyjdzie nam to na dobre.

— Również tak sądzę — przyznał Kakashi. — Ale boję się, że na za dużo mu pozwoliłaś. Starszyzna też tak myśli.

Tsunade wstała i podeszła do okna. Jej wzrok błądził po szklanej tafli.

— Wszystko co robię, robię dla dobra wioski. Uważałam, że informację Sasuke i jego wiedza są nam niezbędne i w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło.

— Czcigodna ma rację, Akatsuki z pewnością wkrótce zaatakuje — rzekła Shuri. Kakashi wyłapał w jej głosie smutek, ale mogło mu się to zdawać...

— Tak, musimy być gotowi — powiedziała nieoczekiwanie Tsunade. Nie było pewne jednak do kogo tak naprawdę kierowała swoje słowa — do nich, czy do siebie.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Szaleństwo nie jest niedorzeczne: otóż im bardziej szalone, tym bardziej logiczne, tym bardziej wyrafinowane, tym bardziej wymowne, tym bardziej olśniewające. "_

_George Bernard Shaw_

Haruno wlepiała w niego swoje odurzająco zielone oczy, które w tej chwili wyrażały ogromne, niepojęte zdumienie. Uzumaki wiedział, że dziewczyna właśnie w tym momencie jest w zupełnie innym, tylko sobie znanym, świecie.

Tuż obok niej przystawał także Kiba — on też zresztą nie wyglądał lepiej. Tyle, że jego mina bardziej przypominała odrazę niźli coś innego.

— Tak, Uchiha powrócił — dodał jeszcze Naruto, jakby przyjaciele mogli wątpić w ten fakt. Jego ton głosu, gdy to oświadczał, ociekał niewyobrażalnym chłodem, przez co różowowłosa drgnęła i wybudziła się z letargu.

— Wrócił... — szepnęła tak cicho, że blondyn ledwie to wyłapał. Ale i tak nic mu to nie dało; nadal nie był pewny czy Sakura się cieszy, czy też nie. Jak na razie wydawała się być tylko skołowana.

Po chwili ku zaskoczeniu i Kiby, i Naruto uśmiechnęła się. Uzumaki jednak śmiało wyłapał nienaturalność w tym geście.

— No cóż, powinieneś się cieszyć, w końcu pragnąłeś by... — nie dokończyła, Naruto jej na to nie pozwolił. Niebieskie oczy w ułamku sekundy stały się dziwnie czerwone, można wręcz powiedzieć szalone. Iskry, które przelatywały pomiędzy błękitem, zabarwiając go na krwisty odcień, powodowały poczucie nagłego zagrożenia. Niektórzy mogliby stwierdzić, że to przez nie przemawiał demon, demon tkwiący w tym mężczyźnie. Ale myliliby się. Oto nie demon, a sam Uzumaki drżał w złości i ukazywał swoje drugie oblicze. Gorsze. Chore. Dzikie.

I Kyuubi z pewnością był dumny z niego. O tak... szalał w środku uradowany tą naglą zmianą, Uzumaki mógł to poczuć.

 _Jesteśmy siebie warci_ , pomyślał ze wstrętem, widząc przerażenie Sakury. Bała się nawet poruszyć. Choćby przeprosić za swoje nietaktowne słowa, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Niemniej nie potrafiła.

— Stary, wyluzuj.

To podziałało. Wbrew pozorom irytujący głos Kiby sprawił, że zdał sobie sprawę, iż musi przestać. Nie dlatego, że mogli zobaczyć to, czego nie chciał im pokazać, tę stronę siebie... ale dlatego, że nie mógł. Nie mógł się zdradzić.

Jego oczy na powrót stały się kolorem nieba o poranku. Chłodnego nieba i lekko zachmurzonego.

Nawet nie zerknął na nich, a po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się w stronę domu. Widział, a może raczej wyczuwał na sobie spojrzenia nie tylko swoich przyjaciół, ale także mieszkańców wioski. Ci na pewno nie usłyszeli ich rozmowy, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal był na ustach wielu i do tego teraz, kiedy Uchiha postanowił wychylić swoje seksowne dupsko, Konoha trwała poruszona jak nigdy.

A do tego zawsze bacznie go obserwujący w cieniu Sai. Ten osobnik naprawdę go irytował, choć przecież sam nie wymyślił sobie zadania.

**Wiesz dlaczego tak cię irytuje. Wiesz. Przyznaj to w końcu, tchórzu.**

_Zamknij się, Kyu._

W jego głowie rozbrzmiał głośny śmiech.

**Nieźle się bawię, ale nawet ja mam pewne granice.**

_To zabawne, bo jakoś ich nie widzę_ , pomyślał, ale tak, aby sam Kyuubi nie mógł usłyszeć.

 **No, przyznaj to w końcu, młody i daj swojemu duchowi odpocząć** , nalegał Dziewięcioogoniasty, tym razem jednak niemal miło, jakby się o niego troszczył. Szczerze mówiąc, Naruto musiał przyznać, że, o dziwo, naprawdę tak było. ****

**Powiedz wujkowi Kyuubyemu dlaczego Sai cię irytuje?**

Z westchnieniem w końcu odpowiedział:

— Ponieważ przypomina Sasuke.

**Braw...**

— Kto mnie przypomina?

Ten głos, ta aura tuż za nim. Zastygł, a przecież miał jeszcze tylko kilka kroków od domu i byłby na miejscu. Nie spotkałoby go to. Nie...

_Nie teraz, tylko nie teraz. Błagam._

Lecz wbrew swoim własnym myślą, zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się. Wolno, ale pewnie. Chciał pokazać, kto tu naprawdę miał władzę. ****

Nie zdziwił się, gdy koło Uchihy ujrzał kliku strażników. Pewnie przyczajeni gdzieś tutaj byli również jego znajomi z ANBU. Bądź co bądź Uchiha nie miał zaufania, w każdym razie nie tak dawno był okrzyknięty mianem kryminalisty, a nie dobrego znajomego Tsunade. ****

Ludzie dookoła nich, niczym jeden organizm o takiej samej mentalności, ewakuowali się pospiesznie. I nie było w tym nic niesamowitego, ot co, nadal się bali niegdysiejszego zabójcy. Chociaż można było powiedzieć, że Uchiha nadal był zabójcą, bo przecież Uzumaki wątpił, aby ten dupek miał nagle się zmienić po zatwierdzeniu umowy. Nie wspominając o zakończeniu współpracy... ****

Ale te wszystkie spostrzeżenia trwały zaledwie sekundę, potem świat się zatrzymał, ponieważ tak naprawdę Naruto nie widział nic oprócz czarnych, atramentowych oczu. Oczu przenikających jego duszę, wnikających głębiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby. ****

Uzumaki wstrzymał oddech, przyglądając się bladej twarzy, roztrzepanym włosom, wystającemu obojczykowi spod rozpiętej białej koszuli. ****

Na powrót wrócił do twarzy, do doskonałej, niezwykle przystojnej twarzy. ****

Jeżeli ktoś powiedziałby, że Uchiha wyglądał niczym młody bóg, każdy by się z nim zgodził. Naruto niechętnie też. Dodałby do tego jeszcze tylko kilka epitetów takich jak: jebany, arogancki, zniewieściały, kurewsko przystojny... skurwysyn. ****

Uzumaki miał pełną świadomość, że Uchiha także ocenia go, także pochłania wszelkie informacje. I wiedział też, że skoro sam przez całe życie udawał, ukrywał przed światem swoją prawdziwą twarz, łatwo rozszyfruje maskę Uzumakiego. I ten nie miał się co łudzić w tej kwestii. ****

— Wydawało mi się. Nikt nie może przypominać ciebie. Nikt nie może być aż takim draniem jak ty — oświadczył Naruto grobowym tonem. ****

— Pochlebiasz mi, Uzumaki. — Sasuke jak zwykle niewzruszony, jedynie jego prawy kącik ust lekko drgnął, jakby chciał się uśmiechnął, ale tego jednak nie uczynił.— Wybacz nam, Naruto — wtrącił się jeden ze strażników, posyłając brunetowi karcące spojrzenie. — Ale Czcigodna kazała nam eskortować go do ciebie, podobno teraz ty masz przejąć nad nim obowiązki. ****

W pierwszym odruchu na usta Uzumakiego cisnęło się niepochlebne "Że co, kurwa?!", ale z trudem, powstrzymał się.I dokładnie przeanalizował sytuację. ****

Tsunade zleciła mu pilnowanie Uchihy, ponieważ sama mogła mieć na niego oko tylko, gdy razem opracowywali plan działania. A jak na razie tego nie robili, bo ustawa była zbyt świeża i z tego co wiedział, jeszcze żadnego spotkania nie było i wymiany informacji. ****

Do tego Uchiha, prawdopodobnie, będzie musiał być pod kontrolą tylko, gdy zechce wyjść z domu, który został mu i jego współtowarzyszą przydzielony, a który jest pod stałą obserwacją. I tak, oczywistym było, że Sasuke będzie robił to często. Na przekór wszystkim, a w szczególności jemu. ****

_W co ty pogrywasz, Uchiha?_

— Rozumiem — odparł, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z bruneta. On resztą też tego nie uczynił, wydawał się wręcz zafascynowany jeszcze bardziej osobą Naruto. ****

Blondyn uśmiechnął się sztucznie do strażników, po czym siląc się na uprzejmość powiedział: ****

— W takim razie już możecie wracać do swoich poprzednich obowiązków, a ja zajmę się panem Uchihą. ****

Strażnicy jak na zawołanie skłonili się. Zaraz potem zniknęli w kłębach dymu, pozostawiając ich samych. W końcu. ****

— No to, Uchiha, dokąd zmierzałeś, że muszę cię pilnować? — zapytał neutralnie, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Uchiha pozwolił sobie w końcu na swój bezczelny, tryumfujący uśmieszek. Również zrobił krok. ****

— Do ciebie — szepnął, po czym zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Uzumaki także. ****

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, tak blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały, a oddechy drażniły nawzajem. ****

Naruto nachylił się mocniej i szepnął czule do jego ucha: ****

— Zabiję cię. ****

Choć nie mógł tego ujrzeć i tak wiedział, że uśmiech Sasuke się pogłębił. ****

— Nie mogę się doczekać — odszepnął Uchiha. ****


	12. Chapter 12

_"Skoro nie można się cofnąć, trzeba znaleźć najlepszy sposób, by pójść naprzód. "_

_Paulo Coelho_

To był impuls. W jednej chwili stał i szeptał do ucha Uchihy, grożąc mu, a w drugiej — pochwycił kunaia i przyciskał go do jego szyi.

Poczuł metaliczny zapach krwi. Jednak wykonał tylko niewielkie nacięcie, ponieważ zaraz potem sam wyczuł zimną stal na tętnicy.

Puls przyspieszał mu z każdą chwilą. Chora myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i nie chciała go opuścić.

— Nie jesteś samobójcą, Uzumaki — stwierdził pewnie Uchiha, w ogóle nieprzejęty zaistniałą sytuacją. A przynajmniej starał się tak wyglądać. Naruto jednak wiedział, że oddech mu przyspieszył, ledwo widoczne źrenice się zmniejszyły.

— Skąd ta pewność? — warknął. Ale tak naprawdę był pewien co przyjdzie mu usłyszeć, i tak samo pewny, że mu się to nie spodoba.

— Ponieważ jesteś tchórzem.

— Nie boję się śmierci — powiadomił. I faktycznie mówił prawdę.

— Boisz się życia.

Naruto drgnął. Na krótką chwilę wstrzymał oddech, a potem jak w amoku odsunął się od Uchihy i schował kunaia do przewieszonej wokół pasa kieszeni z tyłu spodni. Potem dopiero spojrzał na bruneta, który niedbale ocierał krew ze swojej szyi.

Naruto patrzył na to jak urzeczony, ciepła czerwień sprawiła, że ponownie zastygł. Jego oczy już drugi raz tego dnia zapłonęły również w czerwieni. I można było w nich zobaczyć coś okrutnego i dzikiego. Żądzę.

Uchiha w odróżnieniu od Saia i Sakury nie bał się, jedynie zaciekawiony, może nawet zaintrygowany, hardo spoglądał w te oczy.

_Chcę ją polizać._

Nagle Uzumaki ocknął się, zamrugał raz i drugi. Oczy na powrót zmieniły swoją barwę na naturalny błękit.

 _Co się ze mną dzieje?,_ pomyślał zdezorientowany. To nie było normalne, odkąd tylko Uchiha wtargnął z buciorami w jego życie zdawało się, że coraz częściej tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Coś naprawdę złego się z nim działo. Tyle że jak na razie nie był świadom, co konkretnie to było. I właściwie nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno chce się tego dowiedzieć.

Uchiha o dziwo nie skomentował tego wydarzenia, po prostu czujniej obserwował Uzumakiego spod zmrużonych powiek. Jego oczy jak zwykle zresztą próbowały go całego przeniknąć. Naruto niekiedy myślał, że chciałby odkryć co takiego dostrzegały. Teraz jednak wolałby od tego uciec, ponieważ z pewnością to nie było nic dobrego dla niego. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek było. Uchiha miał to do siebie, że wywoływał tylko niechęć.

— Chodź — burknął pod nosem i nie oglądając się za siebie, skierował się w stronę domu. Nie miał zamiaru krążyć po wiosce, gdy Uchiha wprowadzał swoją osobą taki zamęt wśród obywateli. A skoro sam powiedział, że zmierzał do niego, nie było istotne gdzie pójdą. Poza tym Uchiha i tak nie miał tu nic do gadania.

W ogóle nie miał, szczerze mówiąc.

Gdy już wychodzili po schodach, spotkali oburzoną sąsiadkę Naruto, którą ten ostatnio widział w noc powrotu do domu. Sąsiadka jak pamiętał prawie umarła na zawał, dziś zaś zabijała wzrokiem Uchihę. Cóż, naprawdę ją zaczynał lubić, bo on też ani na chwilę nie przestawał myśleć o jego nierychłej śmierci.

O ironio, miał go pilnować, a to jego powinni pilnować, by nie pozbył się przypadkowo sojusznika. _Pięknie, kurwa, po prostu pięknie._

Weszli do małej klitki Naruto, którą uparcie nazywał domem i z westchnieniem, niemal zapominając o obecności Sasuke, zaczął szukać swojego ulubionego kubka do herbaty. Tyle, że n i e m a l.

Jego obecność była aż nader wyczuwalna. Nie wiadomym było jak, ale Uchiha powodował wokół siebie nieprzyjemną atmosferę, wyczuwalne napięcie, jakiś czający się gdzieś niebezpieczny erotyzm — albo Naruto to tak odczuwał.

Teraz również Uchiha niczym pan i władca zasiadł przy stole i jak to miał w zwyczaju położył łokcie na blacie, by móc podeprzeć podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. Naruto kątem oka widział jak ten wszystko szlifuje swoim wzrokiem, doszukując się w całym pomieszczeniu czegoś istotnego.

I także jak zwykle to odnalazł. Zdjęcie siebie samego, tak małe i ledwo widocznego, że tylko jego oczy mogły je odnaleźć.

Leżało wciśnięte w kąt szyby przy jednej z szafek. Było niemal wyblakłe, jakby Naruto wielokrotnie je wyciągał, by oglądnąć z bliska i na powrót wkładał. Niemniej w dalszej mierze całkiem się trzymało, może — przyszło na myśl brunetowi — Naruto nie pozwolił by się zniszczyło.

Na zdjęciu przedstawiony był dwunastoletni Uchiha w swoim zwykłym klanowym stroju. Co było dziwnego, to to, że niemalże się uśmiechał. Wyraźnie widać było, że prawy kącik ust unosi się lekko.

Tak, to pewnie dlatego było takie ważne dla Naruto, w końcu jak Uchiha pamiętał nie zwykł się uśmiechać na żadnych zdjęciach. Był przecież zbuntowanym, nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem. I w pewnym sensie nadal taki jest.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele. Miałem je ostatnio wyrzucić — powiedział Naruto, zaparzając swoją herbatę. Kłamał, Uchiha wiedział, ale tym razem nie miał ochoty dokuczać blondynowi, raczej nie dlatego, że był miły, tylko dlatego, że trwał pochłonięty w myślach, uparcie szukając momentu w którym owo zdjęcie zostało wykonane.

_Na co wtedy patrzył?_

_Na Naruto_ , tak, właśnie, tak było. To wtedy Naruto próbował go natarczywie rozśmieszyć, bo stwierdził, że za często jest ponury i musi choć raz wprowadzić radość do swojego nędznego życia. Czy jakoś tak to szło...

— Tęskniłeś? — Nagle wyparował Sasuke. Z łobuzerskim, bezczelnym błyskiem w oczach. Tylko on potrafił jednym słowem sprawić, że Naruto najchętniej rozniósłby całą Konohę. Tylko on potrafił tak zagrać mu na nerwach, że właśnie teraz ręka z herbatą nieznaczne drgnęła.

Tyle tylko, że Naruto już nie był impulsywnym nastolatkiem i po prostu zasiadł do stołu naprzeciwko Uchihy.

— Oczywiście, tak samo mocno jak ty za mną, Sasuke.

I właśnie wtedy Naruto zdecydował się oficjalnie zagrać w tę jego chorą gierkę. Zamierzał zmierzyć się z przeszłością, z bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Z samym sobą.

Tę wojnę zamierzał także wygrać.Niemniej nawet on zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem to, co powiedział nie było prawdą. Możliwe, że Sasuke również nad tym myślał, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, jedynie się uśmiechnął. 


	13. Chapter 13

_"Życie to pożądanie. Cała reszta to tylko szczegół."_

_Janusz Leon Wiśniewski_

Naruto przez cały czas mrużył swoje kocie oczy z lekką groźbą, czającą się w niebieskich tęczówkach. Uchiha natomiast nie był mu dłużny. Od godziny odpierał to wyzwanie.

— Ściemnia się, chyba powinieneś iść — powiadomił go Naruto, ale w jego głosie nie było ani krzty uprzejmości. Był raczej niezwykle oschły i bliżej mu było do niemego rozkazu niźli czegoś innego. Uchiha dobrze to rozumiał, ale przecież nie byłby sobą gdyby tak po prostu skapitulował.

Brunet jedynie odchylił się bardziej na krześle, dając tym samym znać, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.

— Ale mi tutaj się bardzo podoba — stwierdził bezczelnie. Źrenice Uzumakiego na te oświadczenie zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, ale tylko to go zdradziło. Nawet dłoń w której zaciskał kubek z herbatą nie drgnęła, co było dość... zaskakujące.

Tak właśnie określił to Uchiha w myślach. Mimo że wiedział, iż Naruto nie jest już tą samą osobą, z każdą chwilą zadziwiał go coraz bardziej. Podobało mu się to.

Gdy Naruto chciał już coś odwarknął, nagle przerwał mu dźwięk dobywający od drzwi frontowych. Ktoś pukał.

Jego jedna brew podeszła do góry, a wtedy Uchiha jak zwykle zawadiacko uśmiechnięty nakazał:

— Idź, otwórz. — Naruto był pewien, że on też wie, kto się czai po drugiej stronie drzwi. Ta czakra była im obu dobrze znana. Aż za dobrze, chciałoby się rzec.

Powstał więc z cichym westchnieniem. To spotkanie nie powinno się odbyć, ale nie mógł stchórzyć przed Sasuke i udać, że jego samego nie ma teraz w domu.

Mimo wszystko otworzył pewnie drzwi.

Przed sobą ujrzał różowowłosą dziewczynę, która tym razem odziana była w krótką, czerwoną sukienkę, a włosy upięła w niedbałą kitkę. Sakura Haruno nie patrzyła na niego, swój wzrok kierowała w podłogę, jakby to mogło ją w jakikolwiek sposób uratować. Wydawała się być dziwnie skrępowana.

— Naruto ja... ja chciałam ciebie przeprosić — wyszeptała cicho, tak, że Uzumaki ledwo ją dosłyszał. — Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Wiem jak ci teraz ciężko, gdy Sasuke...

— Witaj, Sakura.

Naruto nie musiał się oglądać, by dokładnie być świadom kto za nim stoi. Oczywiście przypuszczał, że to wszystko może się tak skończyć, ale miał niemałą nadzieję, iż jednak Uchiha grzecznie będzie siedział na zasranym krześle i się nie ruszy. Tak... w co on wierzył?

Sakura w jednej chwili uniosła głowę, a jej wzrok w tym samym momencie skrzyżował się z tym uchihowskim. Różowe usta rozerwały się w szoku, zaś zieleń oczu wzburzyła się, jakby pochłonęła wszelkie emocje dziewczyny.

— S-Sasuke — wyjąkała. Naruto patrzył na ten pokaz beznamiętnie, dziwnie wręcz zniesmaczony.

Po chwili jednak Haruno odzyskała rezon, stanęła prosto i sucho zapytała:

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

Naruto aż się uśmiechnął. Oto jednak powróciła jego przyjaciółka, którą niegdyś pozostawił. I jeżeli wcześniej był na nią wkurzony i przyprawiała go o lekką irytację, to teraz wszystko to odeszło w niepamięć. Naprawdę miał ochotę ją wyściskać.

— Po tym wszystkim masz czelność nachodzić Naruto? — sapnęła niemal w furii. Uzumaki nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale był z niej dumny. Kiedyś w prawdzie oświadczyła, że Uchiha już dla niej nic nie znaczy, ale nadal go broniła. Uparcie mówiła, że są przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli on ich pozostawił. Wyraźnie zmieniła zdanie.

— Spokojnie, Sakura, to rozkaz Czcigodnej. Mam go pilnować — oświadczył zimno.

Twarz Haruno znowu przybrała zaskoczony grymas. Niemniej zaraz potem odetchnęła, chociaż Uzumaki mógł przysiąc, że najchętniej nie tylko przeklęłaby Uchihę, ale również Tsunadę. I może właśnie dlatego się powstrzymała, Hokage bowiem była osobą do której mimo wszystko musiała mieć szacunek.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała i pokiwała nieznacznie głową, jakby dalej nie dowierzając. — Ale i tak Uchiha jesteś bezczelny.

— Jestem — przyznał niezrażony brunet. Naruto mógł się założyć, że opierał się teraz niedbale o ścianę w korytarzu, a cała ta sytuacja go niezwykle bawiła. — Ale i ty jesteś bezczelna, Haruno. I niezwykle głupia, mógłbym cię teraz...

Ostrze katany nagle zbliżyło się do Sakury. I nie był to jakiś zwyczajny cios, udowadnianie sobie czegoś, jak wcześniej z Naruto, tym razem Uchiha naprawdę chciał zadać śmierć.

Poruszył się płynnie, w ułamku sekundy. Ludzkie oko nie mogło tego zauważyć, nawet Sakura ani nie usłyszała, ani nie ujrzała jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Katana zawirowała koło jej twarzy, by po chwili...

Uzumaki chwycił dłonią ostrze, a kropla krwi spadła na podłogę. Uchiha zaintrygowany spojrzał na powstałą czerwień. Haruno dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę jak blisko była śmierci. Gdyby nie Naruto, już nie istniałaby w tym świecie.

Spojrzała na plecy Uzumakiego, który sztywno osłaniał ją własnym ciałem i nadal zaciskał dłoń na katanie Uchihy. Krew ciekła coraz mocniej, ale zdawał się tym nie interesować. Patrzył tym wzrokiem na Uchihę, a czarne oczyska również zerkały w jego stronę.

— Sakura, idź. Później pogadamy — nakazał Uzumaki takim tonem, że różowowłosa nie miała zamiaru się sprzeciwiać. Już po chwili potulnie schodziła po schodach. Nie oglądała się za siebie, wiedziała, że teraz muszą załatwić to po swojemu. Czy to w potyczce fizycznej czy słownej. Może teraz, a może później.

Nadal trwali w tej samej pozycji jakiej zostawiła ich młoda shinobi. Nadal uparcie wpatrując się w siebie, nie wiadomo który raz w tym dniu.

— Oby pan szybko zlikwidował problem.

Obaj odwrócili się zdumieni. Przed nimi krzątała się z miotłom starsza sąsiadka Uzumakiego, która znowu mierzyła morderczym wzrokiem Uchihę. Naruto aż sam się przeraził tego wzroku, acz jednocześnie podziwiał tę babcię. Kobieta miała jednak odwagę.

— Też mam taką nadzieję — odparł, po czym jej odkiwnąwszy, zatrzasnął drzwi.

Wtedy znowu odwrócił się do Uchihy, który chował właśnie katanę do rękawa białej koszuli.

— Nie powinieneś tego robić — powiedział. — Możesz mnie atakować ile ci się podoba, możesz mi uprzykrzać życie ile wlezie, ale nie pozwalam ci ruszać moich przyjaciół.

— Ale tylko w taki sposób mogę cię naprawdę sprowokować — od niechcenia osądził Uchiha. — Tylko w taki sposób mogę cię poruszyć. Rozpalić ogień...

Uchiha z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do Uzumakiego, aż w końcu podszedł na tyle blisko, że blondwłosy poczuł zimną ścianę za plecami. Uchiha ułożył swoją dłoń tuż koło głowy Naruto.

— Chcę cię złamać, zniszczyć tę perfidną, kłamliwą maskę. Chcę wiedzieć jakie piekło przeszedłeś, jak bardzo cię skrzywdzili — szeptał czule do jego ucha. Uzumaki przełknął ślinę, zrobiło mu się dziwne gorąco. — Chcę żebyś ponownie mnie... — zawahał się, jakby chciał coś innego powiedzieć — próbował dogonić. I nie mówił, że jestem ci obojętny, bo tak, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie jest.

Uchiha lekko się odchylił, by móc skrzyżować z nim płomienny wzrok. Był tak cholernie blisko, że... to było niemal niewyczuwalne muśnięcie ustami, ledwie chwila, lekki dotyk, a potem ciche "do zobaczenia" i już bruneta nie było.

A jednak uczucie na ustach pozostało. Naruto wściekły, że do tego dopuścił, pięścią uderzył o ścianę. Znowu dał się zmanipulować.

Był też wściekły na siebie. Ponieważ...

Poczuł podniecenie.

***

Konoha budziła się ze snu, ulice na powrót zapełniały się ludźmi, sklepy ożywały. Gdzieniegdzie można było zobaczyć patrolujących wioskę ninja, lub, gdyby się przyjrzeć, czające się cienie.

Słońce tego dnia nie było przyjemnie, z każdą chwilą grzało coraz mocniej, na przekór wszystkim. Pot lał się nie tylko z obywateli, ale także z shinobi, którzy nie mieli prawa zdjąć swoich służbowych strojów.

Nawet Uzumaki Naruto, który przemierzał Konohę, odczuwał pewien dyskomfort. Ale i tak nie to zaprzątało mu myśli, a spotkanie, w którym musiał wziąć udział.

A raczej oficjalne zebranie rozporządzone przez Tsunade. Według rozkazu powinni na nim się stawić wszyscy ci, co byli zaangażowani w sprawę. Również sam Mistrz. Albowiem w końcu miały zostać wyjawione wszelkie informacje na temat Akatsuki. A Sasuke Uchiha musiał powiedzieć, co wie na ich temat.

Naruto nie mógł się doczekać, aż ten cholerny drań zacznie szczekać. Naprawdę nie mógł.

_A po tym wszystkim, Sasuke, zabiję cię tak, jak ci obiecałem._


	14. Chapter 14

_"Człowiek jest tajemnicą — z tajemnicy przybywa i w tajemnicę odchodzi."_

_Maria Dąbrowska_

Trwali w ciemnym, surowo urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Na kotarach okien wisiały ciężkie zasłony, które skutecznie chroniły przed promieniami słońca, a tym samym przed jakimkolwiek niepowołanym obserwatorem. Natomiast z sufitu wystawała niewielka lampka, której mrugająca żarówka oświetlała postaci znajdujące się na sali.

Na zewnątrz, w cieniu, skryci trwali członkowie elitarnego oddziału taktyczno-bojowego o nazwie ANBU. W środku zaś zostały nałożone liczne pieczęci, chroniące miejsce przed wyciekiem jakichkolwiek informacji. Spotkanie więc mogło odbyć się we względnym spokoju...

— Mów, co wiesz! — Pięść Tsunade trafiła idealnie obok ręki Uchihy, który znudzony opierał się łokciem o blat stołu. Czcigodna, tak jak to wcześniej sobie obiecała, korzystała z sytuacji, gdzie była z tym gnojkiem oko w oko.

Naruto, czuwający zaraz obok mistrza, patrzył na to bez emocji. Tsunade w furii przecież nie była rzadkim i dziwnym widokiem, jak mógłby ktokolwiek przypuszczać.

— Rozkręca się — szepnął Kakashi w ich stronę, który też jakimś sposobem został w to wszystko wplątany. Nie widać było jednak by narzekał — raczej, że się nieźle bawił. Wraz z Searem... który również tutaj się znalazł i również kibicował Tsunade. Nie na głos, oczywiście, jak to robił sensei, ale jego uśmieszek był wielce wymowny.

Ogólnie cała ta sytuacja wydawał się być absurdalna, dopóki...

— Dobrze, zacznijmy od tego. — Sasuke rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, po czym wyjął niemal od niechcenia jakieś zdjęcie z kieszeni białej koszuli i przesunął je zgranym gestem po stole, by wszyscy mogli się mu przyjrzeć.

Tsunade, zdumiona, wzięła je do ręki.

— To mój informator — oświadczył pewnie.

— Niemożliwe — odszepnęła Tsunade to, co wszyscy w jednej chwili pomyśleli. Zdjęcie bowiem przedstawiało przystojnego, młodego bruneta o czarnych, przenikających na wskroś oczach. Nie trzeba było być zbyt wnikliwym obserwatorem, by widzieć nieprawdopodobne podobieństwo do Sasuke. Te same oczy, sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy, chociaż mężczyzna zdawał się mieć je o wiele dłuższe, sztywna postawa...

Ale co się dziwić, skoro Itachi Uchiha był starszym bratem Sasuke?

— Po tym, jak zabiłem Orochimaru, udałem się wraz z moimi ludźmi na poszukiwanie Itachiego. Przyznam — trwało długo nim go odnalazłem.

— Byłem zaślepiony zemstą, czekałem na to spotkanie od bardzo dawna... — Oczy Sasuke zaszły mgłą, jakby on sam już trwał w barwnych wspomnieniach. Naruto przyglądał się z uwagą tej bladej, z pozoru delikatnej twarzy. — Stoczyłem z nim pojedynek, ale w ostatniej chwili... zawahałem się. Cóż się jednak dziwić? Tyle lat trwałem w marzeniu, że ten dzień nadejdzie, a kiedy on nadszedł, jak to często bywa, marzenie nie okazało się takie pewne i piękne w rzeczywistości. W tamtej chwili byłem przerażony, bo nasunęło się pytanie, co będzie dalej? Co będzie dalej ze mną?

— Wtedy właśnie Itachi, zdecydował się mi powiedzieć prawdę od kilku lat szczelnie skrywaną. Prawdę, która zmieniła wszystko...

_— Powiem ci, dlaczego to zrobiłem, Sasuke — szepnął Itachi oblepiony krwią i równie wykończony, co młodszy brat, a jednak mający więcej od niego siły, bowiem zdołał powstać i podejść do Sasuke._

_— Powiem... — Sasuke zszokowany spojrzał w zimne oczy brata, który już po chwili przytulał go i szeptał krwiożercze słowa... sekrety..._

Uchiha drgnął, wybudzony jakby ze snu. Kontynuował:

— Itachi został wyznaczony do misji. Miał infiltrować Akatsuki, przeniknąć w ich oddział... problem w tym, że wiedział o tej misji tylko on i jego mistrz. Mistrz, który, gdy usłyszał, że organizacja chce być pewna jego lojalności i wyznaczyła w akcie tego zabicie całego klanu, nakazał mu to uczynić, a jeżeli nie dostosowałby się...

_— Zagroził mi, że cię zabije, Sasuke, powiedział albo cały klan, albo ty. Wybór był prosty._

— Itachi zrobił to, wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł zostać w wiosce, a jego plan rozpracowania Akatsuki od środka i ochrona Konohy stała się samotnym brzemieniem. Jego mistrz i tak wyparłby się wszystkiego. Nie było sensu wracać, tłumaczyć się Hokage. Był zdrajcą. Śmieciem.

 _— Wolałem byś mnie nienawidził, bo tak było prościej... i byłeś bezpieczny_.

— Zdecydował mi się to powiedzieć, bo teraz, gdy Akatsuki jest jeszcze silniejsze, Itachi wie, że sam nic nie zdziała. Jest jedynie ich lojalnym, a przynajmniej tak sądzą, kompanem.

— Co więc planują? — dopytała Tsunade.

— Itachi może tylko przypuszczać, niemniej sądzi, że Akatsuki nie tylko zamierza zniszczyć całą Konohę, ale wszystkich żyjących ninja. Prawdopodobnie pragną być tymi, którzy będą rządzić światem — Kącik ust Uchihy podszedł ku górze, w parodii uśmiechu, ale Naruto wątpił by to był żart. Akatsuki naprawdę mogło chcieć rządzić światem.

Cisza, która nastała po tych słowach, nie była przyjemna, a raczej ciężka i niekomfortowa. Tsunade aż zasiadła na krześle obok, przejeżdżając ręką po zmęczonej twarzy.

— Sasuke mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę...

— Tak, zdaję — przerwał. Nadal w jego słowach tkwiła moc. — Biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność i jeżeli Itachi mnie okłamał, co jest dość wątpiące, możecie mnie także skazać.

— Dobrze — westchnęła. — Będę musiała przekazać to Starszyźnie. Musimy oczyścić Itachiego Uchihę z wszelkich zarzutów. Stworzyć nowe, tajne akta, by sytuacja sprzed lat, gdzie nikt nie był wtajemniczony, się nie powtórzyła... to będzie sporo roboty.

— Więcej niż sporo — dodał cicho Kakashi. Tsunade zdecydowała się go zignorować z myślą o swoim podupadającym zdrowiu.

— Itachi cię do nas wysłał. — Nagle suchy, rzeczowy ton głosu rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie oczy, nawet te niesamowicie czarne, spoczęły na Naruto.

— Tak. Powiedział, że Konoha musi się dowiedzieć, nim będzie za późno. Zdecydowałem się mu pomóc. Wydawał się być naprawdę przerażony, więc myślę... że nie wszystko mi powiedział. — Tego ostatniego zdania Uchiha nie wypowiedział na głos, Naruto mimo tego wydawał się rozumieć, co chciał mu przekazać.

Zawsze rozumiał. Nic się nie zmieniło, prawda?

— Jaki jest ich następny krok? — zapytał blondyn.

Uchiha roześmiał się tak, iż na karku zjeżyły się włoski wszystkim obecnym. Tylko Naruto razem z mistrzem stali nieporuszeni.

— Ty, Uzumaki — odparł nonszalancko Uchiha . 


	15. Chapter 15

_" Nie ma większego niebezpieczeństwa nad nielekceważenie wroga."_

_Lao Cy_

To spotkanie było dziwne, pomyślał Naruto, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Słońce od razu go oślepiło, więc musiał ręką zasłonić denerwujące promienie. Nie poruszył się i nie zszedł ze schodów. Nie miał ochoty teraz, po tym wszystkim, wracać do domu.

W sumie nic nie ustalili. Znaczy, oprócz Itachiego, który okazał się być prawdziwą niespodzianką. Naruto wierzył słowom Sasuke. Zresztą jakby nie mógł? Wiedział przecież z nich wszystkich najlepiej, jak ważna dla Sasuke była zemsta. To dla niej Uchiha go porzucił.

Nie, żeby to coś... znaczyło.

Ponad rok minął od czasu, gdy Naruto pogrążony był w smutku, gdy świat się zawalił, a myśl, że nigdy nie odzyska przyjaciela, stała się aż nazbyt realna. W tamtym okresie ciągle powtarzał, że przyjaciel go opuścił, myślał, że już nie ma po co żyć... był wrakiem samego siebie.

Teraz zaś ma go z powrotem, ale... ale wszystko się zmieniło. On się zmienił, a Uchiha zapomniał chyba, co takiego uczynił. A tego zapomnieć się nie dało, zdradził go i Naruto nie zamierzał wybaczyć. Zresztą nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie planuje Uchiha. Jeżeli pragnie z powrotem odbudować więzi pomiędzy nimi, powinien zrezygnować już teraz. Nie było co ratować.

Chyba przeholował.

Parsknął suchym śmiechem.

Uchiha i ponowna przyjaźń? Jasne. Na pewno ten dupek by tego pragnął. _Znowu stajesz się naiwny. Przecież Uchiha ma tylko jeden cel — doprowadzić cię do furii. I jak na razie nieźle mu to wychodzi._

To nie ma nic wspólnego z przyjaźnią, tego Naruto w tej chwili był pewien.

Blondyn wrócił myślą do spotkania, tłumacząc sobie, że za często przywołuje wspomnienie bruneta. Właśnie spotkanie... jak to Tsunade ujęła? Że je przekłada?

Cóż, prawdą było, że wyznanie Sasuke dotyczące Itachiego wiele zmieniło. Do tego wyszło na to, że od teraz mieli własnego człowieka w Akatsuki. I dowiedzieli się, że organizacja zaczyna polowanie na Naruto. Pragną jego demona. Nie brzmiało to dobrze, w ogóle to nie brzmiało.

Tsunade po tym wszystkim stwierdziła, że kończą na dziś i wkrótce znowu ich do siebie wezwie. Musi to wszytko przemyśleć, tak właśnie powiedziała.

Nie dziwił się jej. Hokage naprawdę będzie miała teraz sporo pracy. Pewnie już odstresowuje się obszerną butelką sake.

Mimo tylu informacji, nowych informacji, Naruto nadal nie był pewien do czego to wszytko zmierza. Atak na Wioskę Czasu nie tak dawno. Czego chciało Akatsuki? Może to miało być ostrzeżenie?

— To był mój ojciec. — Nagły głos sprawił, że Naruto drgnął. Cholera, znowu się zapomniał. Powinien być czujniejszy.

Koło niego stała Shuri. Miała na sobie pomimo upału czarny, długi płaszcz i co było dziwne to to, że nawet w dzień w takim odzieniu potrafiła być niedostrzegalna.

Naruto przypomniał sobie jej słowa.

— Mistrz Itachiego? — domyślił się.

Shuri potaknęła ruchem głowy. Nie patrzyła na niego, czerwone oczy spoglądały na niebo, jakby słońce ją nie raziło. Nadal tęczówki kojarzyły mu się z przelaną krwią, jak tamtego wieczoru, kiedy ją poznał. Było w nich coś upiornego, ale jednocześnie smutnego. Zapewne właśnie te oczy widziały wiele śmierci.

— Mój ojciec nie był honorowym człowiekiem — szepnęła. Naruto zdziwił się na to wyznanie. Pierwszy raz słyszał, by mistrz mówił cokolwiek o swojej przeszłości, a w szczególności o ojcu. Naruto wiedział tylko dzięki Kakashiemu jak naprawdę miała na imię i kto ją wychował. Nic poza tym.

Danzo Shimura — szczerze mówiąc, Uzumaki za dużo nie posiadał o nim informacji.

— A jaki był? — zapytał.

— Okrutny, nieczuły i pozbawiony skrupułów — odpowiedziała z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach. — Ale od zawsze ambitny, przez co Hakage sobie go cenił.

— Rozumiem.

— Uchiha Sasuke wie, że mistrzem Itachiego był mój ojciec, nie miej co do tego złudzeń, Naruto. — Jeszcze bardziej oschły ton głosu, zaskoczył blondyna.

— Po czym tak stwierdzasz, mistrzu? — zapytał zaintrygowany. Uchiha miałby wiedzieć, skąd?

— Widziałam jak na mnie zerkał. Musiał o mnie słyszeć, prawdopodobnie z ust swojego brata. Znałam Itachiego, właściwie bardzo dobrze. Byliśmy w tym samym wieku, kiedy zaczynaliśmy szkolenie u mego ojca — uściśliła. Naruto podziwiał ją za to, że skrupulatnie potrafiła streścić wydarzenia bez zbędnych dodatków. Jej głos w dalszym ciągu pozostawał rzeczowy i beznamiętny.

— Więc twierdzisz, mistrzu, że Uchiha jest dobrze poinformowany? — dopytał, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że bardzo dobrze... Kakashi, wiem, że tam jesteś — westchnęła, nagle przenosząc wzrok na pobliskie drzewo.

Niespodziewanie z korony drzewa wyskoczył szarowłosy, który stanął naprzeciwko i ostentacyjnie otrzepał się z liści. Naruto faktycznie wcześniej też wyczuwał w pobliżu znajomą czakrę, ale jakoś nie przywiązał do tego wagi.

Pytanie jednak, które go intrygowało, brzmiało:

— Dlaczego się tam, do cholery, skryłeś? — Uzumaki zawsze uważał, że jego sensei nie był zdrowy na umyślę, ale to wydawało się być jeszcze bardziej niepokojące niż wszystkie dotychczasowe dziwactwa.

Kakashi mrugnął do niego, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać:

— Od zawsze próbuję ją tak podejść; to taka nasza zabawa z czasów jej dzieciństwa.

— Twoja — dodała Shuri chłodno, chociaż Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że na jej twarzy pojawił się cień ciepłego uczucia i to było... zaprawdę zdumiewające.

— Mała zdzira — szepnął Kakashi, ale i to nie zabrzmiało wrogo, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mistrz do tego nie wydawał się być urażony.

Naruto wolał nie wnikać, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Dlatego powoli zaczął się wycofywać, zostawiając ich samych. Przypuszczał do tego, że Kakashi chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć mistrzowi ważnego. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieje...

***

Uchiha przekroczył próg ich nowego mieszkania z niebywałą ulgą. Naprawdę był zmęczony powrotem do tych wszystkich wydarzeń, nie lubił wspominać pojedynku z Itachim. Bo to było tak, jakby odkrywał samego siebie przed światem.

Do tego te błękitne tęczówki, które tak uważnie go obserwowały...

Pokręcił głową. Za dużo myśli. Czas po prostu odpocząć.

— Sasuke, wróciłeś już? — Dobiegł go skrzeczący głos Karin z drugiego pokoju. Odruchowo na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

— Tak — odparł. Po chwili podszedł do stojącej w salonie kanapy i położył się na niej. Przymknął powieki.

Nie dane było mu się rozkoszować błogim spokojem, ponieważ cała jego ekipa znalazła się od razu w pomieszczeniu, by go wypytać o przebieg spotkania.

— Jak poszło? — wypalił Sui, przysiadując na oparciu mebla.

— Dobrze. Hokage zajmuje się oczyszczaniem z zarzutów Itachiego, ale za sprawą Starszyzny może być to dość kłopotliwe — oświadczył od niechcenia.

— Banda idiotów — skwitowała Karin.

— Lepiej nie obrażaj tutaj Starszyzny — szepnął jej Suigetsu. Karin przewróciła oczami, ale widać było, że wzięła sobie do serca jego radę. Bądź co bądź, białowłosy miał rację — cały czas byli obserwowani.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał Juugo, który jak zwykle wydawał się być odseparowany od świata.

— Tak. Powiedziałem im, że Akatsuki poluje na Uzumakiego.

— Jak to przyjęli? — dopytała Karin.

— Za dobrze, chyba nie zdają sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji... Hokage błędnie założyła, że skoro jeszcze nie zaatakowali, to nie ma się czym martwić...

— A ty uważasz, że jest? — Tym razem pytanie zadał Suigetsu, który wydawał się tym nad wyraz zainteresowany.

— Cóż... ja tylko wiem z kim mamy do czynienia. Akatsuki to niebezpieczny przeciwnik. Tak... bardzo niebezpieczny...


	16. Chapter 16

_"Są ludzie, którzy wolą raczej nic nie ukrywać niż musieć kłamać; ludzie którzy wolą raczej kłamać, niż nie mieć nic do ukrycia. I ludzie, którzy lubią i kłamstwo i tajemnice. "_

_Albert Camus_

Przezroczyste, nieustające krople co rusz spadały z nieba, przemieniając się w nieustającą ulewę.

Itachi stał na skale, bez płaszcza, odchylając głowę ku górze. Jego bladą twarz obmywał deszcz i wydawać by się mogło, że tak naprawdę są to jego łzy.

 _Niekiedy mam wrażenie, że płaczesz_ , mawiał Kisame.

Itachi ani nie potwierdzał, ani nie zaprzeczał. Tylko milczał, chłonąc ciszę. Mimo że słychać było dźwięk uderzeń ciężkich kropel o ziemię, tak właśnie brunet ją postrzegał.

— Tutaj zawsze pada — stwierdził Kisame, również spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo. On jednak, w przeciwieństwie do kompana, na sobie miał czarny kaptur osłaniający go przed ulewą. Po chwili wzrok ponownie utkwił w Itachim.

— Lubisz deszcz — osądził, choć było to oczywiste. Kisame miał zwyczaj mówić różnego rodzaju oczywistości. Itachimu to nie przeszkadzało, zresztą on sam rzadko przemawiał. Wolał słuchać, niż samemu się udzielać. Dlatego obaj tak dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie. Niekiedy nawet Kisame w myślach nazywał Itachiego przyjacielem, chociaż wiedział, że mogło być to zbyt duże słowo. Kompan, towarzysz — owszem, ale przyjaciel?

Czy ktoś pokroju Itachiego mógł mieć przyjaciół? Ta myśl w pewien sposób była dość zabawna i irracjonalna. Patrząc na obojętnego bruneta odpowiedź sama się nasuwała.

Kisame czuł respekt do Uchihy i równocześnie się go w jakimś stopniu obawiał, możliwe, że przez jego burzliwą przeszłość. Wybicie całego klanu Uchiha, wybicie własnej rodziny...

On sam miał wiele krwi na dłoniach, ale z pewnością nie swoich bliskich. Czy sam potrafiłby zabić kogokolwiek z krewnych?

Raczej nie. Było to tak okrutne i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek empatii, że nawet jego samego przerażało. Członkowie Akatsuki mieli naprawdę wiele grzechów, ich sumienia z pewnością nie były w żadnym stopniu czyste, ale to co uczynił Itachi należało do czynów niewybaczalnych.

Jak on mógł spać w nocy, nie śniąc o tych wszystkich zamordowanych?

Matka, ojciec, wujek...

Ale i tak Kisame go podziwiał. Podziwiał go za ten niebywały spokój. Chociaż może Itachi właśnie w ten sposób ukazywał szaleństwo?

— Chodźmy już.

Kisame ocknął się. Pokiwał głową, acz Itachi i tak nie mógł tego ujrzeć, nadal nie oderwał spojrzenia od padającego deszczu. Dopiero kilka chwil później naprawdę ruszył przed siebie powolnym, pewnym krokiem, jakby podpełzał do ofiary.

Kisame zadrżał. Czasem Itachi przerażał go bardziej niż zwykle.

***

Obudził się zalany potem. Ciało w dalszym ciągu niespokojnie drgało, pamiętając koszmar, który mu się przyśnił. Sam Naruto jednak za dużo nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jedynie jakieś skrawki kołatały mu w głowie. Z pewnością widział własną matkę, chociaż i ona była jakby za mgłą. Ojca, który coś krzyczał... ogień... Uchihę.

— Zawsze się wszystko do ciebie sprowadza — szepnął i choć planował w to zdanie włożyć całą swoją nienawiść, nie wyszło mu. Było to raczej stwierdzenie faktu niźli coś innego.

Blondyn usiadł na łóżku, wychylając się w stronę okna. Za szybą zobaczył ciemne niebo usłane licznymi gwiazdami. Więc nadal była noc, osądził.

Nie było sensu ponownie próbować zasnąć, wiedząc, że koszmar znowu może cię zaskoczyć, przybierając maski wszystkich twoich strachów. Tak przynajmniej stwierdził Uzumaki.

Wstał i od razu skierował się do niewielkiej kuchni, by móc zrobić sobie mocną kawę. W ostatnim czasie się od niej prawdopodobnie uzależnił i mógł śmiało obwiniać za to Uchihę, bo o ile pamięć go nie zawodziła, to odkąd ten drań się pojawił w wiosce Naruto co rusz musiał sobie coś łyknąć. A że za alkoholem nie przepadał, wypadało na kawę.

Pół godziny zajęło mu wypicie napoju, w tym czasie za oknem zaczęło się przejaśniać i Naruto nawet bez spoglądania na zegarek mógł określić godzinę jako czwartą nad ranem.

Wstał z myślą, że musi jakoś odreagować. W swoim czerwono-czarnym dresie wyskoczył z okna, nie bawiąc się w schodzenie po schodach.

Ciemna sylwetka powoli wyprostowała się przed blokiem mieszkalnym, a dotąd niebieskie tęczówki teraz przybrały kolor krwi.

Trzy sekundy później postać zniknęła. Tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

***

Twarz pokryta była kropelkami potu, które już po chwili płynęły po czole, równocześnie muskając poliki oraz szyję... potem klatkę piersiową, wszystkie zarysowane mięśnie, blizny... aż ginęły za pasem spodni.

Naruto był tak spocony, że już dawno ściągnął koszulkę, ukazując na wpół nagie ciało i wszystkie swoje mięśnie, które drgały pod wpływem każdego ruchu.

Poruszał się szybko, precyzyjnie, niczym kocur polował na swoją ofiarę, chociaż tej tak naprawdę nie było. Cios za ciosem, kunaie idealnie trafiały w czerwone punkty na pieńkach, a drzewa, gdy blondyn używał mocniejszego jutsu, obalały się jedno za drugim.

Uzumaki Naruto w tej chwili siał zniszczenie.

Dzikie oczy błądziły gdzieś, jakby próbując dostrzec coś, co skryte było w cieniu. Wyglądał niczym rozruszona bestia, którą już dawno usidliły szpony szaleństwa.

Był tak szybki, że aż niewidoczny dla zwykłych obywateli Konohy, może także dla kilku ninja, ale Uchiha śledził jego poczynania z godną podziwu dokładnością. Zafascynowany... zafascynowany.

Naruto w końcu stanął na środku tego zniszczenia i od niechcenia przetarł dłonią pot z czoła. Oczy na powrót zmieniły barwę na ten delikatny, harmonijny błękit.

Powziął koszulkę z trawy i założył ją na siebie. Potem przeniósł wzrok na jedną szpiczastą skałę.

— Wystarczająco się napatrzyłeś, Uchiha? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy. Z cienia, tak jak się spodziewał, uformował się brunet, który demonstracyjnie oparł się o trzymającą w dłoni katanę.

Na sobie miał jak zwykle zresztą białą, rozpiętą koszulkę, która ukazywała idealnie wyprofilowane ciało. Naruto nie wiedział, czemu w pierwszym odruchu właśnie tam spojrzał.

— Faktycznie, czegoś się nauczyłeś przez ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było, nie zbyt wiele co prawda, ale jednak... — zadrwił. Tak naprawdę był świadom tego jak potężny Naruto się stał. I jak bardzo niebezpieczny...

— A gdzie twoja obstawa, Uchiha? — zmienił temat Naruto. Dziwiło go, że nikt z nim nie przybył, żadnego członka ANBU, choć wystarczająco się skupiał, nie wyczuł, a jedyną osobą, która skutecznie potrafiła zamaskować swoją chakrę przed nim, był Mistrz. Wątpił jednak, aby ta nie miała nic innego do roboty niż skakanie za Uchihą.

Uchiha uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

— To było banalnie proste — odparł, mimo że sam wiedział, iż skłamał.

Naruto prychnął. To, że Uchiha pozbył się ogona nie było jego sprawką, a raczej ich — członkowie ANBU widocznie specjalnie dali się wykiwać. I z pewnością szanowny Uchiha też miał tego świadomość.

_Czyżby teraz mieli luźniejsze rozkazy? Tsunade nie miała powodów by mu nie wierzyć? A może mają coś do zrobienia?_

— Niemniej fakt jest taki, że — Nagle Uchiha zniknął, by zaraz potem stanąć naprzeciwko blondyna, niewiele centymetrów dalej od niego — mamy czas dla siebie — powiedział cicho, parząc oddechem wargi Uzumakiego.

Nie wiedział czemu nagle poczuł, że drętwieje, nie może się poruszyć, choćby nie wie jak pragnął. Wzrok zaś, mglisty wzrok samoistnie skierował na idealnie ukształtowane usta, lekko spierzchnięte, zapewne przez panujący upał. Różowy język postanowił je zwilżyć. Powoli... pozostawiając na niej lśniącą w promieniach słońca ślinę.

Naruto drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może tak bezkarnie wlepiać się w Uchihę. Nie, żeby temu to nie odpowiadało. Sasuke, jak się okazało, miał w oczach ten groźny błysk, który mówił światu jak bardzo zadowolony był.

— Coś cię rozproszyło, że tak milczysz? — zapytał niewinnie i ktoś inny, kto nie znałby tego drania, mógłby się nabrać.

— Naruszasz moją prywatność — warknął Uzumaki, w jednej chwili odzyskując rezon.

— Nie da się nie zauważyć — odparł na to zjadliwie Uchiha. Jak on świetnie się dziś bawił!

Uzumaki nie skomentował tego, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie z zimnym wzrokiem i pokierował w stronę wioski. Czuł jednak, że cień Uchihy nie opuszcza go choćby na krok.

— Nie odpuścisz, prawda? — zapytał szeptem, ale już za chwilę krótkie "Nie" uświadomiło go, że Uchiha wszystko usłyszał.

— Kazali ci mnie pilnować, podobno — dodał, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że równie dobrze może zawędrować gdziekolwiek. Sam.

Przemierzali wioskę prawie jak za dawnych czasów — ramię w ramię. Naruto jednakże nie miał na twarzy błogiego spokoju, a maskę utkaną z chłodu i zawziętości, natomiast Uchiha twarz miał znacznie doroślejszą i co by nie mówić przystojniejszą, ale i coś w niej się zmieniło, nie tylko z wyglądu — uśmiechał się i może był to szelmowski, arogancki uśmiech i może, i oczy kryły nieznane szaleństwo to mimo tego — było to szczere.

Ludzie w mieście zaczynali szeptać, jak tylko ich dostrzegali. Dalej wieść o zaginionym Naruto, który nagle po roku powrócił i Uchihy, zdrajcy, który także to uczynił, była świeża. Dalej wielu to wszystko przeżywało, co rusz zaczynając na nowo temat.

Najbardziej rozgrzebywały to niestety fanki Sasuke. Teraz kątem oka Uzumaki widział jak niejedna mdlała na widok tego sukinsyna, pewnie porażona jego urodą, jeszcze większą, jak na złość. Jakby ten nie mógł zbrzydnąć po latach.

Ale Naruto także wydoroślał i był podziwiany przez wiele kobiet, tyle że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. A nawet gdyby — nie miał teraz czasu na żadne rozterki sercowe, dlatego, gdy nagle na horyzoncie ujrzał brunetkę o białych, niemal przeźroczystych oczach, skrzywił się odruchowo. I Uchiha to dostrzegł.

— Witaj, Naruto — przywitała się Hinata z wypiekami na twarzy. Koło niej stała jej młodsza kopia, która patrzyła pustym wzrokiem na okolicę.

Uzumaki powiedział niewylewne "część", jednocześnie nie dając po sobie poznać niechęci. Sasuke uśmiechnął się na to jeszcze szerzej, ale dalej w granicach uchikowskiej normy. Hinata jak i jej siostra zdawały się nie zauważać go, albo raczej lekceważyć istnienie zdrajcy.

— Wróciłam właśnie z misji, dlatego jeszcze nie miałam okazji cię odwiedzić — powiadomiła, usilnie starając się, by jej głos nie zadrżał.

— Rozumiem.

— Może więc dziś... dziś do ciebie wpadnę?

Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu nagle przybrało zimny, stalowy wręcz odcień.

— Dzisiaj nie mogę, może innym razem.

Potem Uzumaki wyminął dziewczynę, pozostawiając ją w szoku. Uchiha był co najmniej zdziwiony tą nagłą zmianą nastroju Uzumakiego.Nie zapytał o co chodziło, nie musiał — kilka godzin później sam stał razem z Uzumakim przed resztą oddziału ANBU, by razem z nimi przygotować się do misji.

— Chciałeś towarzyszyć Uzumakiemu, zobaczymy jak dobry jesteś, Uchiha — rozbrzmiał surowy ton czarnowłosej kobiety, która w dłoni trzymała maskę o wyglądzie pantery. Już po chwili nakładała ją na twarz.

Uchiha był zaintrygowany. Brzmiało to bowiem jak wyzwanie, wyzwanie, które zamierzał przyjąć. Zresztą jakby nie mógł? To była przecież jedyna osoba, która potrafiła utrzymać w ryzach Uzumakiego, która gdyby tylko zechciała jednym gestem mogłaby dać na ścięcie Uchihę.

Wiedział jedno — wolał jej nie mieć za wroga. Dlatego nie ociągając się przywdział strój ANBU i dał sobie nałożyć pieczęć mającą na zawsze te wydarzenia utrzymać w tajemnicy.

Ostrożni, zawsze ostrożni... 


	17. Chapter 17

_"Żyjemy, aby walczyć jeszcze jeden dzień."_

_Stephen King_

Uzumaki jakimś sposobem pozbył się towarzystwa Uchihy, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że za chwilę znowu będzie musiał tolerować jego naprzykrzającą się obecność.

Otworzył szafę wyciągając z niej czarno-biały uniform. Nałożył go na siebie, jednak nie w pełni — ostatnią rzecz, lisią maskę, trzymał w dłoni. Przyjrzał się jej.

Co dzisiaj miało się stać? Czy znowu będzie skazany na tak drastyczne widoki?

— Zbieraj się — usłyszał dobrze sobie znany głos. Nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że na parapecie okna przesiadywał Sear.

— Najpierw odwiedzimy siedzibę — powiadomił. Naruto w tym samym momencie spiął się.

Ostatni raz tam przebywał jakiś miesiąc temu, nie chciał do niej wracać, posiadał złe wspomnienia powiązane z tym miejscem. Miał cichą nadzieję, mimo że większość z nich już zdołał zaakceptować, iż nie będzie musiał odtwarzać tego wszystkiego na nowo.

Ale i tak pokiwał głową. Skoro tak chciał mistrz, tak właśnie musiało być.

Razem z Searem wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie zaczynało się już robić ciemno.Synchronizowani przeskoczyli na dach, by móc dalej przedzierać się nad miastem. Niczym dwa, samotne duchy.

Trwało to dość długo, nawet jak na nich. Siedziba ANBU bowiem była umiejscowiona dobre kilka kilometrów za Konohą.

Przystanęli przed paroletnią skałą. Sear położył na nią dłoń i w tej samej chwili przejście się rozwarło, ukazując schody w głąb ciemności. Był to ukryty budynek, który miał wiele licznych korytarzy i równie wiele pomieszczeń. To właśnie w jednym z nich niegdyś był przetrzymywany Uzumaki.

Teraz jednak zawędrowali do sali, gdzie zwykł przebywać mistrz. Gdy tylko drzwi zostały otwarte, ujrzeli cały oddział ANBU, który słuchał tego, co miał do powiedzenia ich przywódca. Shuri w odzieniu, ale bez maski, przystawała oparta plecami o stół, na którym Uzumaki zobaczył porozrzucane plany. Wiedział, z racji tego, że został wtajemniczony, iż były to plany podziemi Konohy, jak również plany krajów, czy rozmieszczenia innych sprzymierzonych oddziałów lub wrogów. Mistrz, zdawało się, że we wszystkim był dobrze poinformowany. W zależności od sytuacji.

 _S_ huri zamilkła jak tylko weszli do środka. Członkowie organizacji nie obejrzeli się na nich, nadal swe maski mając skierowane w stronę mistrza. Czekali.

Naruto dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jeszcze jedna niechciana przez niego osoba.Sasuke Uchiha przystawał tuż obok. Również w stroju ANBU.

— Co ty tu robisz? — warknął Uzumaki. To było nie do pomyślenia... w prawdzie tego właśnie zażądał brunet, mając na myśli wtajemniczenia w każdą, pieprzoną misję, ale żeby Hokage pozwoliła Sasuke na dostęp do tajnych misji? Czy była na tyle głupia?

— Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, przejdźmy do sedna — zaczęła Shuri, przelewając na blondyna swój zimny, acz ostrzegający wzrok. Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał umilknąć. Potem przyjdzie czas na pytania.

— Jak już jednemu z was wspomniałam, ta misja nie będzie tak kolorowa jak poprzednia. Hokage nakazała nam zlikwidowanie pewnych uciekinierów z Wioski Ukrytej w Piasku, którzy aktualnie przebywają niedaleko naszych granic. Jednak dopiero dzisiaj będą zmuszeni przenieść się na terytorium Konohy, a to znaczy, że mamy pełne prawo usunąć zagrożenie. Czcigodna zapewniła mnie, że Kazekage sam zezwolił na takie postępowanie.

Naruto domyślił się, że tak właśnie po cichu Gaara chciał pozbyć się problemu. Możliwe, że ci uciekinierzy byli kimś ważnym dla Suny, więc sam nie mógł skazać ich na śmierć, ale ANBU łatwo mogło wybawić go z kłopotów. Wystarczyło, że ci, którzy zostali okrzyknięci mianem zdrajców, przeniknęliby bez zgodny do Konohy, stanęli na ich terytorium i ANBU legalnie — jak już wspomniał mistrz — usunęłoby problem. Nie, żeby ANBU robiło cokolwiek legalnie, ale w tym świetle widocznie musieli postępować tak, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń.

— Od paru dni śledziłam z kilkorgiem z was poczynania tych śmiałków i tak, jak wspomniałam, zmuszeni są dzisiaj przejść przez granicę. Wtedy właśnie zaatakujemy. — Uzumaki teraz już wiedział, czemu Uchiha dzisiaj nie był pod stałą obserwacją. Cały oddział zajmował się sprawą.

— Uciekinierów jest pięciu. Każdy z nich osiągnął klasę S. Do tego jak mi wiadomo, posiadają przy sobie dokumenty o Wiosce Piasku. Ich też trzeba się pozbyć.

_Klasa S... kim..._

— Kim są ci ludzie? — zapytał Uzumaki. Czerwone oczy skierowały się na niego.

— Była Starszyzna Sunagakure — odparła beznamiętnie.

I wtedy Naruto pojął dlaczego nie może być tak różowo. Potężni ninja... wątpił, by wszystko poszło gładko i sprawnie.

— Dlatego nie uznaję żadnej samowolki. Każdy mój pieprzony rozkaz ma być dokładnie przez was wykonany. Kiedy mówię, że macie spierdalać, to właśnie robicie, kiedy mówię, że macie zginąć — to też robicie. Zrozumiano?

— Hai! — Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Uchihy odparli jednogłośnie.

— Ja i Sear będziemy na czele. Zasady jak zwykle te same; gdy mi się coś stanie, przyjmujecie od niego rozkazy. Bez dyskusji... To tyle. Zbieramy się.

Członkowie ANBU na rozkaz ulotnili się.Tylko on, Uchiha i mistrz pozostali jeszcze w pomieszczeniu.

— Chciałeś towarzyszyć Uzumakiemu, zobaczymy jak dobry jesteś, Uchiha — powiedziała, na twarz nakładając maskę o wyglądzie pantery. Następnie wykonała zbiór nieznanych gestów.

Uchiha zrozumiał, że został obdarzony pieczęcią, która nie pozwoliła jeszcze nikomu wydać ich sekretów. Taką samą miał Uzumaki na własnym języku, tak jak cała reszta oddziału.

Naruto domyślił się, że Mistrz wystawiał Uchihę na próbę. Próbę życia i śmierci, w jej oczach widział, że przewiduje rychły jego koniec. Nie miał przeszkolenia, a mimo to odważyli się go przypiąć do tej misji. Możliwe, że chcieli się go pozbyć, chociaż czy to było dobre zagranie — Sasuke był przecież łącznikiem między Konohą a Itachim?

A może wiedziała, że da radę. Trudno było osądzić, jaki plan w istocie miał mistrz.

Jedno było pewne — Uchiha z uśmiechem na ustach przyjął te nieme wyzwanie. Również założył swoją kocią maskę. Pantera, tak pantera mogła rywalizować z jego gepardem. Tyle, że gepard zawsze będzie szybszy...

***

Znaleźli się przed wioską. Naruto, jak tylko stanął na miękkiej trawie, poczuł nieznane, potężne chakry w okolicy.

— Nie kryją się — stwierdził na głos Uchiha to, co pomyślał Naruto. — Nawet ja mogę ich wyczuć.

Uzumaki pokiwał głową. Nie było się co łudzić, że nie wiedzą o ich zasadzce. Element zaskoczenia nie wchodził w grę.

— Klasa S... Jestem ciekawy jak sobie poradzisz z silniejszym od ciebie, Uchiha... — zaczął.

— Wycofujemy się! — ostry krzyk mistrza dobiegł ich uszu. Nie było co zwlekać, od razu przenieśli się, ale...

Naruto zobaczył przed sobą dwie, zakapturzone postaci. Uzumaki zorientował się w jednej chwili, że Uchiha gdzieś zniknął, a jedynym jego towarzyszem był Sear, stojący na jednej z gałęzi drzew.

_Gdzie ten pieprzony sukinsyn się podział?_

— Przygotuj się — ostrzegł go Sear, zeskakując z gałęzi. Stanął obok niego i mimo że na twarzy nadal miał maskę, Naruto mógł się założyć, że mrużył teraz oczy, próbując przewidzieć poczynania przeciwnika.

On także wpatrywał się w nieporuszonych wrogów, których czarne płaszcze drgały pod wpływem wiatru. Naruto przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy śmierci.

Zadrżał, bo poczuł nagły chłód. I ta dziwna, nienaturalna cisza...

Powoli, jak w transie, Sear wyciągnął z rękawa katanę. Naruto przypatrywał się temu z narastającym napięciem. Sam też zacisnął dłoń na kunaiu przypiętym do spodni.

Dwie postacie dalej trwały nieruchomo, niczym kamienne, złowieszcze posągi. Ich twarze owlekały cienie przez kaptury, ale Naruto w tym momencie był za to wdzięczny.

Już teraz zresztą mógł przypuszczać, że to może skończyć się dla nich źle. Klasa S... wszyscy mieli klasę S... co znaczyło, że tych dwóch nieznajomych również.

Wsparcia znikąd nie było, jakby cały oddział zniknął.

Gdzie oni byli?, pytał bez przerwy Naruto samego siebie, ale w tym wypadku nawet Kyuubi nie znał na to odpowiedzi.

Było dwóch na dwóch, pomimo że Naruto mógł się domyślać, iż Sear też przynależał do klasy S, to ich szanse nie były wyrównane. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze dużo brakowało mu do nich.

Wziął głęboki łyk powietrza, Sear drgnął.

— Teraz — usłyszał jego głos i nim się zorientował, Sear doskoczył do jednego z zakapturzonych. Katana jednak nie dotarła do celu, a z głośnym zgrzytem uderzyła o inne ostrze. Napastnik jakby od niechcenia trzymał swój miecz. Sear nie wydawał się tym przejęty, jak na komendę, odskoczył.

Biała karta pozostała jednak na katanie przeciwnika i nim ten zdążył coś zrobić, Sear już wykonywał serie gestów. Zaledwie chwilę potem lód zaczął owlekać nieznajomego. Najpierw jego miecz, ale nawet, gdy on z dłoni wypadł, lód w oka mgnieniu dochodził dalej.

Cała ta sytuacja trwała może sekundy, a może minuty, Naruto nie był pewny — sam w tym czasie zaatakował przeciwnika swoimi klonami. Nie liczył by to czymś zaowocowało, raczej, by dało mu czas na przemyślenie.

Tego właśnie uczył go mistrz.

 _"Nieważne jak potężny, każdy ma swój słaby punkt. Wystarczy być wnikliwym obserwatorem"_ , niemal mógł usłyszeć nauki Shuri. Jego kącik ust drgnął, co prawda nie było mu do śmiechu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Nie miał więcej czasu do namysłu. Srebrny łańcuch, którym operował zakapturzony, przeszył powietrze w niepojętym tempie. Naruto nie zdołał uskoczyć.

Najpierw poczuł metaliczny zapach krwi, a dopiero potem — ostry, niewyobrażalny ból. Zacisnął zęby.

_"Ból jest nieistotny. Wystarczy, że żyjesz."_

Nie spojrzał na swoje ramię, które rozszarpała broń. Wolał nie wiedzieć, jakie obrażenia posiadał. Najważniejsze, że mógł poruszać ręką. Jeszcze.

Czas było sięgnąć po ostateczność. Nie wiedział w prawdzie, czy nie w padnie w szaleństwo, ale...

***

Searowi nie udało się złapać przeciwnika w pułapkę, nie, żeby się łudził, iż ta walka tak szybko się zakończy, niemniej zawsze warto było spróbować.

Napastnik szybko zniszczył zaporę lodową, następnie samemu atakując Seara.

Cios za ciosem, ostrza wirowały wokół siebie, a coraz to nowe techniki usilnie próbowały zniszczyć przeciwnika. Nawet Sear po pewnym czasie czuł się zmęczony. Ale...

***

... nie miał wyboru.

— Kyuubi — warknął. Oczy w jednej, parszywej chwili przybrały kolor zagłady, cała tęczówka została objęta ogniem. Piekielnym ogniem. Kły rozcięły wargę, ale Naruto nie przejął się szkarłatnymi kroplami spływającymi z jego brody.

**Pokażmy temu śmieciowi twoją prawdziwą twarz.**

Naruto zaśmiał się sucho na słowa Lisiego Demona. ****

 _Z przyjemnością, przyjacielu, z przyjemnością_ — odpowiedział. I potem zaczęło się piekło... ****

*** ****

... napastnik nie wiedział z kim tak naprawdę się mierzył. Sear od początku był pewien kto wygra ten pojedynek. Jego czerwone ślepia zakryte maską, teraz właśnie ukazywały zimne, obłąkańcze pragnienie. Sear nie pierwszy raz miał zadać śmierć i nie pierwszy raz ninjy, który posiadał ogromne zdolności. Lecz Sear był od dziecka wychowany na wojownika, szkolony przez lata, by być najlepszy, by być idealnym mordercą... ****

Katana ostatni raz przeszyła powietrze, z niesamowitą precyzją odcinając głowę zakapturzonej postaci. Ta poturlała się niewiele kroków dalej, a krucza maska skierowała swoje oblicze w stronę, wydawać by się mogło, krwawiącego księżyca. ****

Kropla krwi spłynęła z ostrza, nim Sear zgrabnym ruchem z powrotem je schował, tym razem, mocując z tyłu swoich pleców. ****

Nie tylko na mieczu miał posokę czerwieni, również na dłoniach, ochraniaczach, białej bluzie. I nie była to jego krew... ****

Odwrócił się i jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się drugiemu napastnikowi, który zaraz potem został rozszarpany na kawałki przez Uzumakiego. Demon tkwiący w nim naprawdę dał dziś popis swoim umiejętnościom. ****

Kyuubi ryknął i swoje spojrzenie przeniósł na stojącego i obserwującego go Seara. ****

Sear przeklął, gdy ten, nie ociągając się, ruszył w jego stronę. Trzy sekundy później brunet nakładał pieczęć. Nim demon zdążył go dopaść szklana bariera uformowała się wokół czarnowłosego, zamykając niczym w klatce i jednocześnie chroniąc przed rozjuszoną, pragnącą krwi bestią. ****

Kolejny, wrogi ryk. Ostre pazury zaczęły rozdrapywać klatkę powstałą z chakry Seara. ****

Skrzywił się, nie wiedział ile przetrzyma. Siedział teraz w skupieniu ze splecionymi dłońmi, nie mogąc się poruszyć. ****

Dzieliło go niecałe pięć centymetrów od twarzy demona. Pięć centymetrów, które z każdą chwilą malało. ****

Czyżby to właśnie dzisiaj Sear miał pożegnać się z życiem? ****

— Naruto, spokój. — Zimny głos dobył go zza pleców. Spojrzał zdumiony na bestię, która natychmiast zastygła. ****

Czerwone oczy z błyskiem powędrowały nad jego plecami. Sear odwrócił się, wiedząc kogo zobaczy. ****

Shuri stała przed nim razem z jak zwykle zaintrygowanym Uchihą. Oboje nie mieli na sobie masek, a twarze oblepione czerwoną posoką, posiadały liczne szramy. Stroje także nie najlepiej się prezentowały, a mimo tego stali, ramię w ramię, jak równy równemu, nie skarżąc się na rany, które odnieśli. ****

Sear uśmiechnął się, jego siostra była taka przewidywalna... ****

Naruto otworzył oczy. Świat mu w jednej chwili zawirował, ale potem, mgła odeszła i wszystko widział już przejrzyście. Przed sobą miał mistrza, który patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Koło niej, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, przystawał Uchiha Sasuke. Sear zaś ulotnił się tak szybko, że tylko dojrzał jego kontur. ****

— Co się stało? — zapytał, a potem w jednym, silnym przebłysku sam zrozumiał. Nie obejrzał się na rozszarpane ciało, nie miał po co. Skrawki człowieka zresztą miał na sobie. ****

Jego dłonie... całe ubrudzone we krwi... ****

— Chciałem zabić Seara — oświadczył sucho, nadal nie mogąc pojąć jak mógł się do tego posunąć. ****

— Chciałeś, ale nie zabiłeś — powiadomiła Shuri, ocierając krew z twarzy. Oczy jej podążyły na szarobure niebo. ****

— Spieszmy się. Wkrótce nastanie świt, a trzeba jeszcze podliczyć straty. — Głos jej nie wyrażał żadnych zbędnych emocji. I to chyba było najgorsze. ****


	18. Chapter 18

_"Wojownik światła wie, że żaden człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą. Wie, że nie może walczyć sam. Jakiekolwiek byłyby jego zamiary, zawsze potrzebuje innych ludzi."_

_Paulo Coelho_

— Wszyscy żyją? — powtórzył, jakby nie dowierzając. Nera ponownie pokiwała głową i Naruto w końcu odetchnął z ulgą.

— Z Mirą jest źle, ale to silne babsko, wyliże się — dodał Uso, który właśnie ze wstrętem zdzierał z siebie strój ANBU, aktualnie nie prezentujący się najlepiej. Krew była aż nazbyt widoczna na białej tkaninie.

Westchnął i przeczesał swoje niebieskie włosy ręką.

— Radzę ci, Lisie, spieprzać stąd, chyba że chcesz z takim wyglądem przedzierać się przez Konohą.

Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, przyznał Uso rację. I tak nie miał już co robić w siedzibie ANBU, oddział do usuwania trupów właśnie działał, a ich mistrz wraz z Searem sprzątali po całym tym bałaganie.

Reszta oddziału przebywała w szatni, gdzie zazwyczaj organizacja zmieniała stroje; Uchiha z Naruto również tam zawędrowali. Oni jednak nie ściągali odzienia, idąc za przykładem Uso, czy chociażby Nery, ponieważ nie mieszkali w siedzibie jak większość członków. Niektórzy z nieobecnych trafili do szpitala na tak zwaną Salę Zero. Kiedyś Shuri wyjaśniła, iż właśnie tam przebywał jej odział po trudnych misjach. Tsunade zarządzała całym tym przedsięwzięciem, nie pozwalając, by ktokolwiek z personelu miał dostęp do utajnionych operacji i akt członków ANBU.

Sala Zero, jak wiedział, mieściła się na samym dole, w podziemiach i Naruto miał nadzieje, że nigdy tam nie trafi, bowiem przyjmowane były tylko naprawdę ciężkie przypadki.

Czyli Uso nie mówił wszystkiego, pomyślał Naruto, kątem oka zerkając na mężczyznę. Towarzysz miał blade oblicze, lekko martwe i przede wszystkim zmęczone. Z Mirą zapewne nie mogło być najlepiej, a określenie "źle, wyliże się" było zbyt delikatne, by oddać prawdziwą sytuację. Prawdopodobnie właśnie teraz Tsunade robiła wszystko, żeby tylko uratować kobietę. Na Sali Zero, całkiem możliwe, że trwało piekło.

— Oby udało im się odratować jej rękę. — Wibrujący głos koło Uzumakiego sprawił, iż mimowolnie przeszły mu ciarki po plecach. Zdumiony spojrzał na opierającego się o ścianę Uchihę, o którego obecności całkowicie zapomniał. Ten dotychczas milczał, tylko obserwując wszystko z boku i analizując.

Naruto odwrócił się do niego.

— No tak, zapomniałem o tobie, Uchiha — przyznał, ale nie zawarłw tym jakieś niechęci, po prostu stwierdził fakt. Aktualnie nie miał siły, by okazać jakąkolwiek wrogość wobec jego skromnej osoby. — A ty przecież byłeś razem z nią.

— Uchiha z Mistrzem dali niezły popis — dodał niby od niechcenia Uso, ale błysk w jego oku potwierdzał, że kryło się w tym coś więcej.

Uzumaki w zdumieniu uniósł brew ku górze. Cóż, faktycznie dręczyło go pytanie co takiego wydarzyło się podczas nieobecności Seara i jego? Dlaczego Shuri wraz z Uchihą przybyła im na ratunek?

Kącik ust Uchihy drgnął, gdy odparł zaintrygowane spojrzenie Uzumakiego.

— Nie wiesz? Mistrz uratował mu życie... — szepnęła Nera.

Naruto wstrzymał oddech. Przyjrzał się baczniej Uchisze, który odwzajemniał to natarczywe spojrzenie. Jego twarz jednak była nadal nieprzenikniona i jak zwykle zresztą kryła tajemnice. Czarne, przenikliwe oraz bystre oczy, w których można było utonąć iskrzyły delikatnie. Naruto przez krótką chwilę zagapił się na nie dłużej niż powinien.

Po raz kolejny zapytał: co takiego się wydarzyło?

_Wróg zaatakował niespodziewanie. Uchiha oddalił się, co prawda tak jak nakazała Shuri wraz z zresztą oddziału, a jednak od razu spostrzegł, że w pobliżu nie ma ani Uzumakiego, ani osobnika o kruczej masce. Zdusił przekleństwo. Miał przecież mieć na oku Uzumakiego, a tak jego plan wziął w łeb. Chciał zobaczyć jak działa Naruto..._

_Ostrze gwałtownie zatrzymało się przed jego twarzą. Nie zdążyłby zrobić uniku. Nie było takiej opcji, miecz zbyt precyzyjnie, zbyt dokładnie i zbyt szybko nawet jak na niego przeszył powietrze, chcąc dotrzeć właśnie do Sasuke._

_Dłoń jednak zatrzymała ten miecz. Blada ręka w czarnej rękawiczce zaciskała się na ostrzu. Krew spłynęła po metalowej, ostrej powierzchni, ale pantera się nie poruszyła, póki napastnik nie odskoczył._

_— Do jasnej kurwicy, orientuj się, Uchiha. Nie jesteś tu dla zabawy — warknęła w jego stronę, nagle tracąc całe opanowanie. Sasuke patrzył zdumiony jak z jej ręki wciąż skapuje krew._

_Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ona jego rozkojarzenie mogło go wprowadzić do grobu._

_Pokiwał głową, nadal będąc w lekkim szoku. Ale prędzej by sam się zabił, niż przyznał to przed kimkolwiek._

_— Mistrzu, kolejny atakuje! — krzyknął Uso, gdzieś z tyłu, a zaraz potem brunet usłyszał zgrzyty ocierających się o siebie sztyletów._

_Sam wyciągnął własną katanę. Już nie miał zamiaru zwlekać. Czarne, smoliste oczy w jednej sekundzie zmieniły się na intensywną czerwień. Trzy kropki utworzyły, zdawałoby się, łzy._

_Wykrzywił usta w półuśmiechu. Sharingan aktywowany._

_Widocznie przeciwnik nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek z członków ANBU może dysponować taką bronią, więc niczym mucha wpadł w sieć pająka._

_Uśmiech, złowrogi uśmiech, poszerzył się. Uchiha nie był litościwy._

_Trwało to sekundy, chociaż w świecie Sharingana znacznie dłużej, niemniej, gdy tylko sam także wydostał się z własnej pułapki, Shuri stała obok, poharatana, ociekająca krwią._

_— Brawo, Uchiha — usłyszał, po czym razem z nią odskoczył, gdy kolejny z napastników zaatakował._

_— Zostało jeszcze dwóch — powiadomiła, przyglądając się temu co pozostało po przeciwniku Uchihy i nie wspominając, że kiedy on pozbawiał go zmysłów, ona chroniła jego dupę. Sam się tego domyślił._

_— No to na co jeszcze czekamy, mistrzu — zakpił, wiedząc, że kobieta również nikle się uśmiechnęła pod maską._

_— Mam nadzieję, że nadążysz za mną, Uchiha._

_Po tym, niczym synchronizowani, zaatakowali kolejnego z wrogów. Gdzieś z tyłu słychać było krzyk Miry, ale nie mieli czasu, by choćby się tym przejąć._

Uchiha ocknął się ze wspomnień. Naruto w dalszym ciągu go obserwował. Uso w tym samym momencie odchrząknął znacząco, by wyrwać ich z tego dziwnego zawieszenia. Skierowali twarze w jego stronę.

— Radzę wam naprawdę zmykać, nie wyglądacie najlepiej. — Tym razem nie żartował, jego głos był nazbyt poważny. — W szczególności ty, Lisie.

Uchiha na to oświadczenie na powrót utkwił wzrok w blondynie. Niby twarz nie zdradzała czegoś niepokojącego; surowa, nie ukazująca żadnych emocji. Postura także była wyprostowana, pewna. Tylko coś w spojrzeniu, jakiś czający się w nich obłęd... tak, Uzumaki z pewnością nie wyglądał najlepiej. Uchiha nadal pamiętał jak zjawili się tam w porę, by uratować Seara przed nim.

— Tak, zbieramy się — powiadomił, nie oglądając się na Uzumakiego i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Pomimo tego wiedział, że ten bez ociągania za nim ruszy. Tak... w istocie nie było z nim dobrze.

***

Przedzierali się przez wioskę, gdy zaczynało już świtać. Blask promieni słonecznych objął niebo, tak, że przybrało pomarańczowy, ciepły odcień. Chmury wyglądały w tym momencie niczym bezkresny ocean. Ale dla nich dwóch nie miało to znaczenia.

Skakali nad budynkami szybko, a jednak wolniej niż zazwyczaj i chociaż żaden tego nie powiedział, wiadomym było, że są wykończeni i nie marzą o niczym innym niż gorącym prysznicu, by zmyć z siebie krew i swoją, i wroga oraz żeby położyć się do ciepłego łóżka, aby zapomnieć o tej feralnej nocy choć na chwilę.

— To twoja druga misja? — zapytał Uchiha. Naruto przytaknął. Obaj na ten moment zawarli nieme porozumienie, ale ze świadomością, że od jutra ponownie zaczną tą chorą, niezrozumiałą i bądź co bądź pełną ekscytacji oraz niebezpieczeństwa grę. Teraz jednakże byli tylko wojownikami zmęczonymi po bitwie.

— Cóż, widocznie się z tobą nie cackają — stwierdził. Naruto musiał przyznać, że była to prawda.

Dotarli do mieszkania Uzumakiego. Weszli przez otwarte okno, od razu znajdując się w jego sypialni. Naruto nie zapytał, dlaczego Uchiha nie udał się do siebie, tylko do niego, a po prostu sam, bez słów, udał się do łazienki, nawet nie zerkając na rozbierającego się Uchihę. 


	19. Chapter 19

_"Namiętność sprawia, że nie widzimy jasno."_

_Hagiwara Sakutaro_

Gorąca woda obmywa jego ciało z namaszczeniem. Mruży powieki i spod nich widzi jak przeźroczysta przemienia się w krwistą czerwień, gdy tylko go dotyka. A potem spływa do kanalizy już całkowicie pozbawiona swej pierwotnej czystości. Brudna, jak on sam...

Nagle drzwi rozwierają się. Naruto nie musi patrzeć, by wiedzieć kto ośmielił się wejść do jego łazienki, a mimo tego właśnie to robi.

Uchiha nagi opiera się o framugę drzwi. Nie krępuje się, gdy Naruto w skupieniu przygląda się wszystkim bliznom — bo też nie ma czemu. Ciało ma idealne, mięśnie brzucha aż nazbyt widoczne, tak, że chciałoby się zbadać ich twardą strukturę, dotknąć...

Cera jest niezdrowo blada, a krew, która przeniknęła przez ubranie, kontrastuje z nią. Czerwone smugi wyglądają bluźnierczo, niezwykle podniecająco na nim całym. Uzumaki wzdycha, nie kontroluje tego, wzrok, mglisty wzrok, błądzi po tej nagiej skórze w dół i w dół. A gdy w końcu tam patrzy, serce zaczyna wystukiwać niespokojny rytm.

Uchiha nic nie mówi, nie przerywa tej intymnej atmosfery. Kocie oczy również przenikają Naruto i wydają się być zadowolone widokiem. Coś w tej czerni jest iście złowrogie i możliwe, że dlatego tak kuszące.

Uchiha już dłużej nie zwleka — odbija się od framugi i podchodzi, wolno, niczym drapieżnik do swojej ofiary. A gdy już jest tuż obok, w wąskim brodziku, na chwilę, krótką chwilę przystaje.

Dzieli ich może centymetr, ale o ten centymetr za daleko, myśli Naruto.

Parzą swoje usta ciepłym oddechem, tak jak to robi lejąca się nadal, gorąca woda.

A potem, gdy napięcie sięga zenitu, Uchiha porusza się i bez skrupułów wbija wargi w szyję Uzumakiego. Blondyn jęczy i odchyla głowę w tył.

Są niezwykle twardzi, obaj, co jest całkowicie niezrozumiałe, a przynajmniej dla Uzumakiego, ponieważ jeszcze przed chwilą nie było mu w głowie cokolwiek oprócz pragnienia, aby zapomnieć oraz łóżko, które nadal na niego czeka.

 _A może właśnie taki ma smak zapomnienie?_ — pyta sam siebie. _Smak Uchihy._

Nie może odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Sasuke skutecznie go rozprasza. Sunie w dół... chwyta ustami, tymi rozkosznymi, czerwonymi wargami również czerwony i do granic możliwości stwardniały sutek. A potem zabawia się z nim, dotyka koniuszkiem języka, przygryza mocno, nie będąc delikatnym. Ale Naruto nie chce delikatności, zresztą nigdy jej nie pragnął i szczerze mówiąc nie zawiódł się, co do Uchihy — w tym momencie wręcz kocha jego perwersyjność, tę nutkę niebezpieczeństwa.

Znowu jęczy, czuje jak Uchiha delikatnie się uśmiecha. Zadziornie, tak jak tylko on potrafi i Naruto już nie powstrzymuje myśli, że ten właśnie uśmiech, jak cały Uchiha, potrafi go doprowadzić do tego, że cały płonie.

Teraz poddaje się temu, spala się w płomieniach, w piekielnym ogniu. Oddycha tak, jakby za chwilę miał nigdy nie zaczerpnąć powietrza, udusić się zapachem, smakiem — jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe — Uchihy.

Nagle brunet prostuje się, a następnie robi coś, na co Uzumaki w ogóle nie jest gotowy.

Chwyta ich twarde, niemal skamieniałe fiuty i zaczyna je o siebie ocierać. Jego kocie, drapieżne oczy ani na sekundę nie spuszczają z niego wzroku, a on spod nadal zmrużonych powiek odpowiada im.

_Tak... właśnie tak... ochhhh..._

Cisza zostaje cały czas zagłuszona przez szum wody i ich intensywne jęki. Gdy Uchiha mocniej trze, Naruto już się nie powstrzymuje — krzyczy tak, jak jeszcze nigdy, mając nadzieję, że ten krzyk pozostanie w tych czterech ścianach już na zawsze.

Uchiha tylko cicho stęka, po czym obaj, w tym samym momencie, w tej samej chwili, kończą. Osiągają szczyt tak mocno jak jeszcze nigdy z nikim. Ciała ich drżą niekontrolowanie.

Nadal na siebie patrzą. Nic nie mówią, nie mają takiej potrzeby.

Wszystko zostało powiedziane.

***

Naruto poderwał się do siadu i pierwsze co stwierdził, to to, że jest nagi. Potem dopiero przypomniał sobie wczorajszy, a właściwie dzisiejszy ranek, gdy... och. Przymknął oczy. To musiał być sen, pomyślał, widząc, że obok niego nie ma Uchihy. Tak to był tylko, pieprzony sen.

Mimowolnie położył dłoń na pomarszczonej pościeli.

Ciepłe.

— Kurwa! — warknął, na powrót się kładąc. To nie był sen, Uchiha był tutaj, razem z nim i prawdopodobnie nie dawno wyszedł. Przynajmniej tyle. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby zastał go obok śpiącego.

Możliwe, że zabił.

_Jak to mogło się stać?_

**Zważywszy na twój stan emocjonalny, to mnie raczej nie dziwi. Bardziej przejąłbym się Uchihą, który, bądź co bądź, był bardziej świadomy niż ty...** — Głos Kyuubiego odbił się echem w jego głowie. Naruto zmełł przekleństwo w ustach.

 _Pragnę zauważyć, że mój stan emocjonalny to twoja wina_ — przypomniał.

**Mylisz się.**

— Co? — wydukał, ale lisi demon jak na złość właśnie w tej chwili zamilkł. A jednak Naruto co rusz słyszał jego słowa. _Mylisz się._ Czy to znaczyło, że on sam był dla siebie zagrożeniem, że to on sam zatracał się we własnym obłędzie i Kyuubi nie miał z tym nic wspólnego? ****

I dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, dał się prawie przelecieć Uchisze? Prawie, niewiele brakowało. A on przecież nie był ciotą, to znaczy nigdy nie miał takich stosunków z kimkolwiek... ****

— Może dlatego mi się podobało — szepnął, zaraz jednak się za to besztając. Na pewno mu się nie podobało! To była chwilowa niepoczytalność. ****

Tak, dokładnie, niepoczytalność. Wpływ wczorajszych wydarzeń. Nic, kurwa, innego. ****

A pomimo tego czuł się jakoś dziwnie, chwila zapomnienia wyzwoliła w nim jak dotąd nieznane żądze i nadal czuł, że jest cholernie podniecony. Do tego pamiętał nie tylko wydarzenia spod prysznica, ale pocałunek, który zdawało się, że także był tylko urojeniem, a który został zainicjowany przez Uchihę tak dawno temu. ****

Przesunął palcem po spierzchniętych wargach, po czym oblizał je. Westchnął. To było wtedy tylko muśniecie, nic więcej, nie miał prawa nawet nazywać tego pocałunkiem. ****

Teraz Uchiha, przy tym stosunku, go nie pocałował i nie wiedząc czemu coś zakuło go w piersi. ****

— Ogarnij się — rzekł oschle i już nie zwlekając, udał się do łazienki. _Potrzebuję koniecznie wziąć zimny prysznic_ , stwierdził, przekraczając próg drzwi. ****

Nie musiał się całe szczęście rozbierać, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nie pomogło to w pozbyciu się tych brudnych, niechcianych myśli. ****

Nim jednak wszedł do brodzika coś podkusiło go, by zerknąć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. ****

I wtedy właśnie zamarł. ****

— O kurwa... ****

Całą jego szyję pokrywały siniaki, czerwone, aż nazbyt widoczne, nie dające żadnych złudzeń. ****

Uchiha go naznaczył niczym swoją pieprzoną własność. ****

Naznaczył Uzumakiego Naruto. ****


	20. Chapter 20

_"Nie możesz zmienić przeszłości, ale przeszłość zawsze powraca, żeby zmienić Ciebie. Zarówno twoją teraźniejszość jak i przyszłość. "_

_Jonathan Carroll_

Brunet prześlizgnął się przez otwarte okno z godną podziwu zwinnością. Potem zeskoczył zgrabnie z parapetu, od razu się prostując. Jego czarne ślepia skierowały się na mężczyznę o dziwnie białych, ulizanych włosach.

Suigetsu właśnie roznegliżowany leżał na kanapie z papierosem w ustach.

— Wiesz, że mamy drzwi, prawda? — zaszydził, na co Uchiha mimowolnie wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu. — Gdzie byłeś?

Przez chwilę panowała wymowna cisza. Sasuke wydawał się być jakiś nieobecny duchem, jakby coś wspominał. Jego twarz, o dziwo, wyglądała na odprężoną i nie tak bladą jak zazwyczaj. Do tego w oczach kryła się pewna tajemnica...

— Powiedzmy, że u znajomej — w końcu odparł. Suigetsu powoli pokiwał głową, w zrozumieniu. Ni to zdziwiony, ni to zadowolony, dlatego że nie sądził, iż Uchiha będzie miał czas w Konoha na jakieś romanse, chociaż nie od dziś Sasuke korzystał z okazji do relaksu, o czym Sui dobrze wiedział, a jednak... odkąd przybył do wioski nic oprócz tego Uzumakiego go nie interesowało.

Z kolei z drugiej strony Sui już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć o tym Karin. Ta kobieta wrzała za każdym razem, gdy relacjonował nocne wypady Uchihy. A go to, krótko mówiąc, bawiło. Pamiętał, że jeszcze na początku znajomości Uchiha przepieprzył Karin, by zrobić jej marne nadzieję na powtórkę, a potem bez skrupułów, na oczach czerwonowłosej, przelizać się z inną na jakimś zadupiu. Hozuki miał wtedy ubaw po pachy, bo mina Karin była bezcenna.

— Czyli mam rozumieć, że było gorąco?

I tutaj nastąpiło po raz kolejny zdziwienie Suigetsu. Uchiha bowiem odpowiedział.

— Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo...— odparł, zachrypniętym głosem.

Laska naprawdę musiała być gorąca, stwierdził Sui, przyglądając się Sasuke. Prawdopodobnie zrobiła mu wodę z mózgu — nagły błysk w oczach Uchihy nie był czymś normalnym, do tego ten zadowolony uśmieszek.

Białowłosy aż się wzdrygnął. Uchiha zaczynał go przerażać...

Niemniej chętnie by poznał tę suczkę, co noc spędziła z brunetem.

Nie zdążył jednak zapytać o imię, ponieważ Sasuke już się ulotnił do swojej sypialni.

— Cholera — zaklął, orientując się, że właśnie stracił okazję, by przepytać Uchihę, który bądź co bądź, chyba nie był sobą. Znaczy nadal emanował tą złowrogą niespotykaną energią, ale Hozuki przypuszczał, że gdyby ona też znikła, świat ległby w gruzach. Zdecydowanie.

***

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i zimne. Po prawej stronie stało jedno, skromne łóżko, po lewej zaś samotna komoda. Był jeszcze okrągły stolik, na którym uporządkowane leżały sztylety, które tak bardzo lubił Sear.

Schludnie i obco, a jednak znajomo, pomyślała Shuri, wchodząc do środka.

Sear nie spojrzał na siostrę, dalej czyścił swoją katanę. Jego ruchy były szorstkie, ale dokładne.

— Nie miałam czasu wcześniej do ciebie zajrzeć, Hokage mnie potrzebowała — wyjaśniła, jakby sam nie był przy tym, gdy Czcigodna nakazała Shuri jeszcze pozałatwiać pewne sprawy. Mając na myśli oczywiście kolejną brudną robotę.

— Do tego odwiedziłam jeszcze Mirę — dodała, opierając się o ścianę i spod wpół zmrużonych oczu, patrząc na Seara.

— Hokage cały czas czuwa przy niej — kontynuowała, marszcząc brwi. — Nie wiadomo czy z tego wyjdzie.

Sear ze zgrzytem odłożył na stół katanę.

— Wyglądasz jak gówno — oświadczył, nawet na nią nie zerkając. Nie musiał. Wiedział, że zobaczy nadal nałożony strój ANBU, krew, która już zdążyła zakrzepnąć i oczy podkrążone nie tylko od braku snu, ale przez wszystkie obowiązki, z których Shuri musiała się wywiązać w ostatnich kilku godzinach.

— Racja — przyznała, na co Sear z westchnieniem odwrócił się w jej stronę. Nie pomylił się, w istocie Shuri nie wyglądała najlepiej.

— Powinnaś od razu iść do siebie odpocząć. A nie tutaj... — nie dokończył. Czarnowłosa uciszyła go machnięciem ręki.

— Mogłeś zginąć, gdybym ja... — Jej głos zadrżał. Shuri nigdy nie ukazywała emocji, udawała, cały czas udawała. Sear wiedział to najlepiej, ale przy nim niekiedy się otwierała.

Odchrząknęła.

— Dałbyś się zabić. Wiem to, gdyby Naruto wyrwał się z twojej pułapki, nie ochroniłbyś się przed nim. Nie dlatego, że byś nie potrafił, ale dlatego, że nie chciałbyś go skrzywdzić.

— Krzywdziłem go już nie raz — zaprzeczył Sear. — Nie byłoby dla mnie problemem skrzywdzić go po raz kolejny.

Shuri sucho parsknęła.

— Owszem, byłoby. Oboje to wiemy. Dlatego nie rób tego więcej — nakazała, mając na myśli to, by brunet następnym razem się nie nastawiał na rychłą śmierć.

Sear obserwował jak po tym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Jej twarz na powrót stała się idealną, sztuczną maską, bez jakiejkolwiek skazy.

— Nie mogę ciebie stracić... — szepnęła, nim całkowicie wyszła.

— Ja ciebie też, siostro — rzekł wiedząc, że już jest za daleko, aby go usłyszeć.

Nie łudził się również, by Shuri naprawdę teraz odpoczęła, a właściwie był pewien, co takiego uczyni. Zawsze wiedział, tak samo jak ona zawsze wiedziała, o tym, o czym Sear nigdy nie mówił.

Bo przecież nie mógł.

Ale przeszłości wymazać się nie dało. Błędów również. Można było tylko iść do przodu, czasem jedynie, cofając się o krok. Nie więcej, tylko krok. Ale ten krok wystarczył, by znowu wkroczyć do piekła.

I wtedy też zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę, nie chciał napisać na nowo przeszłości, a nawet jeśli — ponownie obrałby tę samą ścieżkę. Ponownie zrobiłby to, co wtedy, będąc zaledwie dwunastolatkiem.

Chociaż żałował jednego — tego, że musiał milczeć. Zachować dla siebie mroczny sekret, sekret przez który oboje mogli skończyć naprawdę źle...

***

Naruto mógł dalej się użalać nad swoim istnieniem. Mógł dalej rozmyślać o tym, co takiego uczynił i jak to w przyszłości miał za to odpokutować.

I pewnie by to robił, gdyby tylko w jego domu nagle nie pojawił się mistrz.

Wydawała się być cieniem własnej siebie, cieniem, którym zresztą była. Jednakże postawę dalej miała prostą i niezachwianą, ruchy szybkie i precyzyjne.

Twarz równie zimną, co zawsze.

Uzumaki także nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Przynajmniej starał się, bo przecież tak jak i on wiedział, że mistrz jest wykończony, tak mistrz wiedział, że i on jest. Ale grali, tak było lepiej. Dla nich oboje.

— Czas na trening — oświadczył mistrz i Naruto nie miał zamiaru oponować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był zadowolony, bo to było jedyne, co mogło go uratować przed własnym obłędem. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.


	21. Chapter 21

_"Tym co zdradza nas najczęściej nie są ani przyjaciele, ani wrogowie ale nasz własny język."_

_Agnieszka Lisak_

Źrenice Uzumakiego rozszerzyły się w szoku, a serce zamarło. Przed nim, na środku polany, stał nie kto inny niż Uchiha z twarzą skierowaną w stronę słońca. Jego blada cera lśniła w strugach promieni, gdy oczy pozostały zamknięte.

— Co on tu robi? — zapytał, siląc się na względny spokój, jednak dobry obserwator z łatwością mógł zauważyć dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, które lekko drżały.

— Mistrz mnie zaprosił — odparł zamiast mistrza brunet. Po chwili jakby wybudził się ze snu i skierował swoje bystre, lśniące tęczówki na Uzumakiego.

Uchiha dobrze pamiętał kogo zastał zaraz po wkroczeniu do własnej sypialni, po rozmowie z Hozukim. Widok samego dowódcy ANBU w swojej sypialni, trzeba było przyznać, nie był codziennym widokiem.

— Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby powtórzyła się sytuacja z ostatniej misji — wyjaśniła beznamiętnym tonem Shuri, obserwując obu. — Musisz zapanować nad swoimi emocjami i nie dopuścić, by demoniczne żądze tobą zawładnęły. A Uchiha z chęcią ci w tym pomoże.

Naruto nie miał wątpliwości, że Sasuke faktycznie jest skory do pomocy. Właściwie aż za bardzo skory. Jego usta ułożone w kpiący, tak typowy dla niego uśmieszek, to potwierdzały.

Sam Uzumaki także rozumiał strategie mistrza. Shuri poznała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała kto był przyczyną jego braku opanowania. I chyba właśnie dlatego zaangażowała w to Uchihę, myśląc, że musi dotrzeć do źródła jego problemów.

— Nie chcę na misjach widzieć demona, pozbawionego morałów. — W głosie czarnowłosej zadźwięczały wrogie nuty. — Chcę za to widzieć wojownika, mordującego z zimną krwią.

Naruto drgnął, zdziwiony. Nie tych słów się spodziewał. Brzmiały co najmniej okrutnie.

— ANBU to nie przelewki, nie będę kłamała czym jesteśmy. Każdy z członków organizacji musi zdawać sobie sprawę jaką cenę płacimy za to wszystko. Tutaj nie ma dylematów, czy coś jest słuszne. Jeżeli Hokage mówi, że mamy kogoś zabić, zabijamy, nie pytając z jakiej przyczyny.

Wydawało się, że nawet twarz Uchihy stężała. On również pojmował to wszystko. Mimo że morały jego już dawano nie istniały, to gdzieś tam zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Przecież zabijanie nie było błahą sprawą. A gdy się zabijano, nie wiedząc w jakim celu — zupełnie. Sam Uchiha wiedział zawsze dlaczego kogoś chce uśmiercić. I zawsze była w tym jakaś pasja. Tutaj nie było niczego. To była okrutna, pozbawiona skrupułów praca.

Tyle, można jednak powiedzieć, że aż tyle.

— Trenowałam ciebie, byś właśnie się nim stał. I myślę, że w pewnym sensie to osiągnęłam, ale... — okrążyła ich obu, gdy i Uchiha, i Uzumaki wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem — nadal ciebie coś powstrzymuje.

— Strach — szepnął domyśle Uchiha, dokończając myśl kobiety. Jego wargi niemal się nie poruszyły, gdy to mówił.

— Właśnie. Strach — przyznała Shuri. — Boisz się, Naruto, ponieważ...

— Uwielbiam zabijać. — Nim Naruto się zorientował, sam odpowiedział. I pojął, to co już dawno powinien. Zabijał, będąc w demonicznej furii, ponieważ bał się, że mógłby zabić jako on sam. Tak pozostawała jakaś wymówka... mógł oszukiwać ich wszystkich...

Czy to znaczyło, że był potworem?

— Pogódź się z tym, bo inaczej nie zabrniemy dalej — rzekła.

I wtedy Naruto zapytał sam siebie, czy czasem nie wiedziała tego wszystkiego, gdy tamtej nocy pojawiła się przed jego domem. Gdy powiedziała, że go nauczy wszystkiego, że stanie się kimś potężnym, pod jej okiem. Nie wiedział na co się pisze, jaki koszmar będzie musiał przejść. A jednak dotrwał do tego tutaj punktu. Okazało się, że umiejętności jakie zdobył na nic się przydały, gdy stanął naprzeciwko przeciwnika, którego miał zgładzić. Ale jak miał sobie poradzić, gdy przed nim stał osobnik klasy S?

— Klasa S — wychrypiał, mając nadzieję, że mistrz pojmie jego myśli. I jak zwykle się nie zawiódł.

— To tylko umowna nazwa — wyjaśniła. — Można być mistrzem justsu, geniuszem, używającym potężne techniki, ale tak naprawdę to nic nie znaczy. Wystarczy precyzja, strategia i nawet chunin może pokonać klasę S.

Uchiha drgnął zaintrygowany.

— Znasz kogoś takiego? — zapytał mistrza, który po chwili pokiwał głową z nikłym uśmiechem, jednak nie rozwinął dalszego tematu.

— Poza tym sądzę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak potężny się stałeś...

Znowu Naruto poczuł niezrozumienie. Oczywiście, że wiedział do czego był zdolny. Tak przynajmniej myślał...

— Dobra, zaczynamy. Uzumaki, masz zabić Uchihę — nakazała.

Obaj w szoku spojrzeli na nią, ale ujrzeli tylko beznamiętne oblicze, jeszcze zimniejsze i groźniejsze niż to Uchihy. Nie żartowała.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się. Oto jego sen, marzenie mogło się ziścić. Miał przyzwolenie by zabić tego drania, o czym już tak dawno rozmyślał.

Uchiha za to, o dziwo, także się uśmiechnął. Chociaż wiedział, że to nie mogło się dla niego zbyt dobrze zakończyć, ekscytacja i pragnienie zobaczenia Naruto w akcji przeważyły nad rozsądkiem. Może był szalony, ale pragnął zginąć, chociażby dla zobaczenia tego młotka w walce. Prawdziwej walce. Nie takiej jak za młodu. To, przy tym, wydawały się być zaledwie dziecinne potyczki. Teraz mieli zawędrować daleko, tak daleko jak nigdy.

Pytanie jeszcze było, czy Uzumaki zdoła w tym pojedynku nie użyć Kyuubiego, tak jak nakazała Shuri?

Cóż... trzeba było się o tym przekonać samemu. Chociaż czy to właściwie miało znaczenie?

I tak prawdopodobnie to właśnie dzisiaj zginie...

Czarnowłosa postać, niczym cień nagle stanęła na jednym ze wzgórz, skąd miała idealny punkt obserwacji na dwie, płynnie poruszające się sylwetki.

— Chyba wywołałaś wilka z lasu — stwierdził szarowłosy, który nagle zmaterializował się tuż obok.

Shuri ani nie zaprzeczyła, ani nie potwierdziła.

— Zapewne sądzisz, że w ten sposób zażegnają swoją wrogość w stosunku do siebie — zauważył, przeczesując swoje sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.

— Niekoniecznie — odrzekła. — Mam nadzieję, że Uzumaki w końcu wyładuje całą swoją skrywaną złość i będę mogła przejść do konkretów. Uchiha nie zbyt mnie obchodzi.

— Zapewne — przyznał, ale z łatwością można było usłyszeć w jego głosie powątpiewanie.

— Ja już wiem, jak to się skończy, a ty? — zapytał, po czym zaśmiał się.

— Za dużo mówisz, Kakashi — oschle stwierdziła Shuri, a jednak Kakashi nie przeoczył drgnięcia prawego kącika ust.

— Przecież lubisz, gdy mówię i robię inne rzeczy...

***

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Kisame jak zwykle milczącego mężczyznę, który właśnie wychylał się z okna ruin domu i spoglądał na, tym razem, czyste niebo.

Kisame wcale nie liczył, że Itachi odpowie, ale chciał czymś zabić ciszę, a pytać zawsze przecież mógł.

— O Sasuke — ku zdziwieniu Kisame, ten odpowiedział. — Mam nadzieję, że jest bezpieczny.

Kisame nie wiedział, dlaczego Uchiha zdecydował się mu to wyjawić, ani dlaczego ten martwi się o brata. Może dlatego, że...

— Chcesz by był żywy, bo pragniesz sam się z nim rozprawić? — zapytał.

Uchiha jednak nic nie odrzekł. Kisame po chwili zapomniał o całej rozmowie, dalej przeszukując martwe ciała, leżące na zimnej powierzchni.

A przynajmniej tak się zdawało...


	22. Chapter 22

_"Jedyna walka toczy się w ciemnościach. Zwycięstwo odnosi się zawsze na ich skraju."_

_Rene Char_

Zimne spojrzenie Uchihy przenikało go doszczętnie. Jeszcze żaden sztylet, miecz, żaden gest nie został wykonany, a zdawało się, że już teraz rozpoczęli walkę. A przynajmniej tak właśnie się czuł Uzumaki.

— Jesteśmy sami — rzekł Uchiha swoim magnetycznym głosem, przerywając tę niezrozumiałą ciszę.

Naruto wygiął wargi w okrutny uśmiech. Oczywiście, że byli sami, właściwie od jakiś pięciu minut. Co więc chciał osiągnąć tym zdaniem Uchiha?

Wiedział. Wiedział, że ten drań sugerował coś czego obydwaj od długiego czasu byli świadomi.

Byli sami, nie ograniczał ich już nikt. Tylko oni dwaj, oni i ich przeszłość, ich nienawiść. Ich... przyjaźń?

Naruto od dawna czekał na tę konfrontację, od tak dawna marzył, by wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. A przecież nigdy nie potrafili używać słów do tego, woleli za to pięści.

— Jak za dawnych czasów, nieprawdaż, Uchiha? — zakpił Naruto. A potem rozpętało się piekło, piekło w którym obaj płonęli.

Katana Uchihy w jednej chwili przemknęła blisko jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, lekko się odchylając. Ostrze nawet go nie drasnęło.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Naruto dostrzegł szkarłat w czarnych tęczówkach.

Sharingan.

Ciemność nastała. Czarno białe budynki wzniosły się i blondyn mógł ujrzeć szkarłatny księżyc na niebie. Gdzieś tam, w dali, przemykającego nad budynkami ujrzał Uchihę. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie teraz.

Koło niego stanęli jego rodzice, którzy spoglądali na niego z wymalowaną na twarzy pogardą.

Minato Uzumaki wyglądał właściwie... jak on sam...

— Coś ty uczynił, Naruto? — spytała Kushina ze łzami w oczach.

Brew Uzumakiego podeszła do góry.

— Tylko na tyle cię stać, Uchiha? — zapytał w przestrzeń.

I tak jak się spodziewał, od razu jego rodzice stanęli nieruchomo, jakby zatrzymani w czasie, a ziemia zadrżała z początku lekko, z czasem — coraz mocniej. Budynki jeden po drugim zaczęły się rozpadać.

Drgnięcie i Uzumaki stał ponownie naprzeciwko Uchihy.

— Nie nadążasz, Uchiha... Nie nadążasz...

Naruto z przyjemnością odbił się od ziemi, pochwycił kunai i sprawnie przeciął polik Uchihy, nim ten zdążył chociaż odskoczyć.

Krew trysnęła z lica bruneta. Sasuke z jawnym dziwieniem przetarł ją dłonią.

— Jak wyrwałeś się...?

Naruto parsknął.

— Myślisz, że czego mnie uczył mistrz? Poza tym sam wiesz, że znała Itachiego...

— Ale jak? — warknął Uchiha, dalej nie mogąc pojąć jakim cudem Uzumaki zdołał się wyrwać z jego pułapki umysłowej.

— Jeżeli nie wierzysz w prawdę, to jak masz uwierzyć w kłamstwo?

No tak, mógł się domyślić. Z pewnością Shuri ukazała mu czym tak naprawdę jest świat Sharingana. Zdradziła sekret, który był od zawsze szczętnie skrywany. Czyżby Itachi aż takim darzył ją zaufaniem? Czy możliwe było, że ukrył przed samym Sasuke coś jeszcze?

Uchiha miał świadomość, że jeżeli chciał zniewolić Uzumakiego, musiał trafić w jego słaby punkt, a widocznie rodzice już nim nie byli. Co znaczyło, że Shuri nie tylko szkoliła Naruto pod względem fizycznym, ale i psychicznym.

Trzeba było spróbować więc czegoś innego.

Uchiha nawet nie zauważył, że przygryzał swoją wargę, dopóki kropla krwi nie spłynęła po jego brodzie. I dopóki nie zauważył ognistych oczu Uzumakiego.

Czyżby właśnie to był jego słaby punkt?

Oblizał wargi. Ogień w oczach Uzumakiego zawrzał jeszcze mocniej. Och, a więc tego chcesz, Naruto?

Wykonał lekki gest, Naruto zesztywniał jakby to jego miał zamiar zaatakować, ale nie taki był plan Uchihy. Przybliżył ostrze do swojej szyi i delikatnie, prawie pieszczotliwie naciął skórę.

Jedna, potem druga i trzecia kropla krwi spłynęła po bladej cerze.

Oddech Uzumakiego stał się dziwnie nieunormowany, źrenice się zwęziły.

Czyżby już Kyuubi?

Nie, jednak nie. Uchiha dostrzegał, że oczy dalej były mądre, nie należące do dzikiej, nieprzewidywalnej bestii.

Chociaż, jakby nie patrząc, to przecież prawdziwy Uzumaki był bestią.

— Chcesz mnie, no dalej... kotku. — Chrypka w głosie Sasuke sprawiła, że po ciele Uzumakiego przeszły dreszcze. Marzył w tym momencie by podejść i zaczął ssać szkarłatną posokę z jego krwawiącej szyi. Wylizać ją do...

Cholera! Miał coś innego do zrobienia.

**Naruto uspokój się.**

_Łatwo ci mówić, Kyu._

**Nie daj się zmanipulować, dzieciaku.**

_Dobrze..._

— Prawda — zaczął Naruto — chcę cię, ale w innej postaci. Martwej. ****

Opanował się, oczyścił umysł. Nie miał czasu nawet przyglądać się zdumieniu wyrytym na twarzy bruneta. Od razu złączył dłonie i wykonał kilka precyzyjnych ruchów, by potem oglądać jak Uchiha walczy z każdym kolejnym klonem. ****

Odskakuje, manipuluje swoją bronią ze skupieniem i widocznym erotyzmem. To co czynił Uchiha, to jak wyglądał walcząc, przypominało przedstawienie na scenie. Precyzyjnie zagrane, wręcz piękne. ****

Naruto czekał aż pierwsze krople potu spłyną z czoła Uchihy i wtedy w końcu stwierdził, że może działać. ****

W tej samej sekundzie wszystkie klony, które stworzył, zniknęły. Uchiha spocony i wyraźnie zmęczony odwrócił się w jego stronę. ****

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a potem tak samo ostrza. Zetknęły się ze sobą z cichym zgrzytem, następnie oderwały się od siebie, a potem raz jeszcze spotkały i po raz kolejny. ****

Sasuke nadążał, ale oczywistym było, że już niewiele brakowało. ****

Oblepiony krwią i potem, wykończony... taki... seksowny... ****

Naruto długo czekał aż wyprowadził cios kunaiem. Uchiha lewą ręką odparował go, ale za to jego prawa strona była teraz odkryta. ****

W szczególności tętnica... ****

_Teraz, Uzumaki. Zabij!_

— Wystarczy! — Shuri zmaterializowała się tuż przed nim. Jego dłoń zastygła w powietrzu. ****

— Mistrzu, mówiłeś, że... — zaczął kątem oka, patrząc na ledwo stojącego Uchihę. Czarne tęczówki wyglądały... wyglądały jakby przed chwilą pogodziły się ze śmiercią. Czyżby naprawdę tak Uchiha chciał zginąć? Czyżby Naruto naprawdę chciał go zabić? ****

— Wiem, co mówiłam — orzekła grobowym tonem. Jej krwiste oczy czujnie go obserwowały. Przypuszczał, że wiedziała, co zaprząta teraz jego głowę. ****

— Teraz mówię, że wystarczy. ****

— Hai. — Nie było co się kłócić. Nauczył się przecież, że mistrz zawsze ma rację. Nie ważne czy słuszną. Słowa mentora bowiem były święte. ****

Nagle czarnowłosa lekko wygięła wargi w parodii uśmiechu i odwróciła się w stronę Uchihy. ****

— Ktoś musi pozbierać do kupy Uchihę — powiadomiła — bo Hokage może nie być zadowolona. ****

Naruto wiedział co za chwilę usłyszy. I wcale się nie pomylił. ****

— Zajmij się nim, Naruto. ****

A potem tak jak zwykle zniknęła. ****

*** ****

— Mówiłem, że tak będzie — westchnął Kakashi, gdy ponownie Shuri stanęła tuż obok niego. — Nie dałabyś mu go zabić. ****

— Wyszłam z założenia, że jego śmierć mogłaby zniszczyć Uzumakiego — oświadczyła, chociaż żartobliwym tonem. ****

— A tego nie chcesz. ****

— A tego nie chcę. ****

— Wpadnij do mnie wieczorem — dodała jeszcze, kiedy Kakashi miał zamiar już odejść. ****

— Z przyjemnością. ****


	23. Chapter 23

_"Walka nie jest skończona, póki nie wygrasz. Wystarczy jeśli zapamiętasz tyle. I nie ważne co o tym sądzi przeciwnik."_

_Robin Hobb_

— Niedługo dotrzemy do Konoha — osądził Itachi, spoglądając w mrok. Kisame potaknął ruchem głowy, przystając tuż obok niego.

— Prawdopodobnie niedługo też zjawi się tam Pain — dodał Kisame niby od niechcenia.

— Tak... niedługo wszystko się rozstrzygnie. — Czarne oczyska Itachiego zapłonęły szkarłatem. Kątem oka spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

— Kisame?

— Tak?

— Jak bardzo jesteś mi oddany?

Nagły wiatr zagłuszył odpowiedź.

***

— Gratuluję — oświadczyła wesoło staruszka, którą akurat spotkali, gdy wychodziła z budynku. Oczywiście słowa skierowała do Uzumakiego, który odwzajemnił zawadiacki uśmiech.

— Ta babcia jest okropna — wychrypiał Uchiha, mocniej zaciskając swoją dłoń na barku Naruto, który od kilku dobrych minut pomagał mu się doczołgać do własnego mieszkania. Nie, żeby blondyn miał na to ochotę, ale wiedział, że oponując mógł narazić się Mistrzowi. A to z kolei nie było mu na rękę.

Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja ją lubię — zdecydował. No bo przecież jak mógł nie czuć sympatii do osoby, która w równym stopniu gardziła tym draniem co on?

Uchiha oczywiście przejrzał go, o czym świadczył zimny niczym lód wzrok.

Ale z każdym kolejnym, pokonanym stopniem schodów łagodniał. Chociaż "łagodniał" było złym stwierdzeniem. Po błysku w oczach i wygiętych w aroganckim uśmiechu ustach, Naruto osądził, że w istocie bardzo złym.

— Będziesz musiał mnie umyć. — Nagle przerwał ciszę Uchiha, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg drzwi. Jego głos zawibrował niskim, zachrypniętym tonem tuż obok jego ucha.

Naruto nie kwapiąc się, wypuścił bruneta z objęć. Co dziwne, ten wcale nie osunął się na ziemię, a wręcz przeciwnie — wyprostował się i skrzyżował swój wzrok z tym Naruto.

— Widzę, że już lepiej się trzymasz — zakpił Uzumaki, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia. Dalej go lustrował, a raczej jego spierzchnięte, oblepione krwią usta. Potem szyję, na której również malowały się smugi czerwieni. Zszedł niżej, biała koszula całkowicie zsunęła się z ramion Uchihy, odkrywając umięśnioną i także brudną klatkę piersiową. Oraz tors...

Drgnął, wiedząc, że zabrnął za daleko. Ponownie więc skierował swoje zainteresowanie na bladą twarz, by ujrzeć na niej wyraz rozbawienia.

— Nie sądzę jednak żebym sam — podkreślił — mógł się wykąpać. A zresztą to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy razem byśmy wzięli prysznic, prawda?

Ktoś, kto nie znał Uchihy, naprawdę mógłby uwierzyć w jego bezinteresowność, niezdolność do poruszania się, czy nawet niewiedzę. Ale Naruto Uzumaki nie był byle kim i z pewnością nie był idiotą.

— Nie bój się, to już więcej się nie zdarzy — warknął Uzumaki, acz nie ruszył się nawet na krok.

— Kilka godzin wcześniej wydawało mi się, że sprawiam ci przyjemność — wyszeptał Uchiha, nachylając się do jego ucha. Czarne włosy połaskotały Naruto po twarzy, a puls niespodziewanie przyspieszył. Dłoń Uchiha w tym samym momencie, jakby wiedziała co wyczuje, znalazła się tuż nad jego sercem, delikatnie gładząc twarde mięśnie.

Teraz nie dało się ukryć przed Uchihą własnego galopującego serca.

— Odsuń się — nakazał zimno Naruto. Uchiha nie przejął się jednak szorstkością skrytą w jego głosie.

— Możesz mnie umyć też w inny sposób — zasugerował, muskając ustami jego płatek uszu. Naruto zastygł jeszcze bardziej.

— W co ty pogrywasz, Uchiha?

— Co ci szkodzi? — dalej kusił Sasuke, nie przejmując się zadanym pytaniem.

— Nienawidzę cię — oświadczył Uzumaki, choć to było aż nazbyt oczywiste. Sasuke z ledwością powstrzymał parsknięcie.

— Ja ciebie też — odszepnął. — Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi. Uchiha tymczasem odsunął się, by móc podziwiać napiętą twarz i zachmurzone błękitne oczy.

Czekał.

W jednej, cholernej sekundzie Uzumaki poruszył się, poruszył się jak bestia, jak brutalna bestia, która od razu przycisnęła go do ściany, nie przejmując się jego ranami, z których zaczęła ponownie wyciekać krew.

Uchiha wygiął się, gdy poczuł ostre kły wgryzające się w jego szyję. Ale wbrew pozorom to nie tylko było bolesne, ale niezwykle erotyczne doświadczenie. Naruto zresztą tylko delikatnie przygryzł bladą skórę, by móc po chwili lizać powstałą ranę.

— Och... taaak... demonie — szeptał Uchiha, ciągnąc jednocześnie za blond włosy Naruto.

Uzumaki stracił w tej chwili poczucie czasu. Jakby w spowolniony tempie zlizywał każdą krople krwi z ciała bruneta, nie pomijając żadnych, nawet tych świeżych ran. Czuł się niczym dzikie, nieokiełznane zwierzę.

Warknął, kiedy dobrnął do torsu Uchihy, a potem jeszcze niżej aż natknął się na przeszkodę w postaci spodni. Nie zwlekał więc, a szybko rozwiał sznur, patrząc jak odzienie spada w dół.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że Uchiha nie miał nic pod spodem. Stał teraz, wyprężony, nagi, bo gdzieś w międzyczasie zniknęła i jego brudna koszula, i taki gotowy. Na niego.

Na Naruto Uzumakiego.

Ciało unosiło się nieregularnie lśniące od potu i śliny. Sasuke wiedział jak bardzo wpływa na Uzumakiego, gdy ten sam w szaleńczym tempie zrywał z siebie ciuchy.

I nagle obaj byli całkiem odsłonięci, prawdziwi, ponieważ właśnie teraz nie kryły się między nimi żadne tajemnice. Nie mogli oszukiwać. Nie mogli oszukiwać, gdy zęby zderzyły się ze sobą, gdy namiętność dała ujście.

— Ahhhh... nienawidzę cię — wysyczał Uzumaki, pomiędzy pocałunkami. Jego język szybko znalazł się niemal w gardle Uchihy, pobudzając ich jeszcze bardziej.

Uchiha oczywiście również odpłacał się tą samą brutalnością, tą samą dziką żądzą.

— I chcę cię... w sobie — wystękał, na co Uchiha delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

Blady palec Uchihy zawędrował do jędrnych pośladków blondyna i gwałtownie się w niego wsunął.

Naruto syknął.

— Mocniej — nakazał mimo bólu. Sam zaczął nabijać się na niego.

Taki wyuzdany, taki piękny...

Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował wyginającego się Uzumakiego, z którego z ust skapywała ślina.

Nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Teraz to on popchnął go brutalnie na ścianę i wszedł w niego.

— Aaaaaah...! — krzyknął Uzumaki ni to z przyjemności, ni to promieniującego bólu. Uchiha jednak nie miał zamiaru zwlekać, by Naruto mógł się przyzwyczaić do jego twardego kutasa.

Zaczął go posuwać ostro i boleśnie. Ich jęki mieszały się ze sobą, a Uchiha jak oczarowany patrzył jak jego penis znika w ciasnej dziurce blondyna.

_Taki ciasny, taki doskonały..._

Gdy odbyt Uzumakiego zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej na jego fiucie, a sam Naruto zaczął drżeć i krzyczeć aż do zdarcia gardła, Uchiha przymknął powieki i wykonał ostatni, mocny ruch, by z cichym jękiem spuścić się w ciele blondyna.

Trwali tak jeszcze chwilę, aby ochłonąć.

— Muszę cię opatrzyć — stwierdził zimno Uzumaki, odwracając się wolno w stronę bruneta.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Mów szeptem, jeśli mówisz o miłości. "_

_William Shakespeare_

Uchiha obserwował spod przymrużonych powiek Naruto, gdy ten bandażował jego sylwetkę. Twarz blondyna była dziwnie oziębła, zaś w oczach dostrzec można było dziwną, niezrozumiałą obojętność.

— To niczego nie zmienia — zastrzegł Uzumaki, dalej jednak nie spoglądając na przeraźliwie czarne oczy.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Możemy się pieprzyć, ale i tak będę pragnąć cię zniszczyć — wyjaśnił, kończąc opatrywanie Sasuke. Powoli wstał z kanapy, jednak ku zdziwieniu Uchihy nie odszedł.

— W moich oczach nadal jesteś nikim...

Nagle dłoń Uchihy powędrowała do Uzumakiego, pociągając go w swoją stronę. Usta w tej samej chwili złączyły się w jedność. Uzumaki choćby chciał, nie potrafił oderwać się od bladych warg; ciało jakby lepiej wiedziało za niego i dało się po raz kolejny ponieść.

Nie wiadomo kiedy dwa grzeszne języki odnalazły się i zagłębiały coraz bardziej i bardziej...

Sasuke oderwał się od Naruto. Błękitne oczyska spojrzały na niego zdziwione.

— To nigdy nie będzie tylko seks, Uzumaki — szepnął mu do ucha z bezczelnie prowokującym uśmiechem.

***

Późnym wieczorem, siedząc na parapecie okna i wpatrując się w jasny księżyc na przejrzystym niebie, Naruto wspominał z roztargnieniem słowa Uchihy.

_"To nigdy nie będzie tylko seks, Uzumaki."_

Co tak dokładnie miał na myśli ten drań? Bo Naruto był pewien, że nie chodziło mu wcale o żadne romantyzmy. Nie, Uchiha nie był tego typu facetem.

aczej o pasję jaka ich łączyła, nienawiść, która zamieniła się wręcz w obsesję. O tę iskrę, którą za każdym razem można było wyczuć, gdy tylko dwa spragnione ciała stykały się ze sobą...

Uzumaki nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął oczy i dotknął palcem swoich ust.

Nie potrafił, a raczej nie chciał mu wybaczyć tego, że go niegdyś pozostawił, odszedł, wiedząc w jakim stanie psychicznym jest i miał czelność powrócić, gdy on stał się kimś zupełnie innym, gdy — wydawać by się mogło — wygrał ze swoją przeszłością, pogodził się z nią i chciał iść dalej. Ale teraz... teraz ponownie musi się dostosować do tego wszystkiego. Musi też zrozumieć intencje Uchihy.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że członek wymordowanego klanu bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę. I sprawia mu to niebywałą frajdę. Ale to nie tylko o to chodziło... Uchiha również zabrnął w to za daleko, również uległ fascynacji nim. I w tym aspekcie nie potrafił kłamać; przekroczył wszelkie granice, popadł w obłęd.

Tak, wtedy, gdy walczyli, chciał przypłacić własnym życiem, byle tylko móc ujrzeć go w pełni sił...

Czyżby Uchiha był szaleńcem?

Czyżby i on był również szaleńcem?

Co dziwnego nie żałował, nie żałował żadnego pocałunku, żadnego gorącego spojrzenia, żadnego dotyku z Uchihą, ale i to przyszło mu po długim czasie zrozumieć.

Mógłby tłumaczyć się tym, że nigdy nie miał z nikim tak intymnego kontaktu, nie posiadał dziewczyny, chociaż niegdyś interesował się Sakurą... a i teraz miał wiele fanek, w tym też Hinatę, ale... no właśnie, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała się wzbudzać w nim tego wszystko, co właśnie Uchiha.

Mógłby też spróbować z jakimś innym facetem, jednak na samą myśl czuł niesmak.

Tylko Sasuke, tylko on...

_Co się ze mną dzieję?_

— Nie bujaj w obłokach, Naruto.

Uzumaki drgnął i dopiero po chwili zauważył na dole, pod jego blokiem, stojącego w świetle latarni ninję z papierosem w ustach.

Jedno oko Kakashiego czujnie mu się przyglądało.

— Widzę, że nieźle cię pochłonęły myśli, skoro nie wyczułeś mojej czakry — zakpił.

— Od kiedy tu stoisz?

— Od pół godziny.

Cholera, faktycznie nie było z nim dobrze, pomyślał Uzumaki. Mimo tego uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dopóki nie padły kolejne słowa byłego senseia.

— Intensywne są te spotkania z Uchihą, co?

Uzumaki przez krótką chwilę łudził się, że Kakashi nie to miał na myśli, ale widoczny błysk w oku, nie pozostawił żadnych złudzeń. Jak zwykle był doinformowany we wszystkim.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał więc, nie mając zresztą żadnego innego wyboru.

— Te malinki na twojej szyi nawet po ciemku są nieźle widoczne, radziłbym ci coś z nimi zrobić — oświadczył nagle rozbawiony Kakashi. Uzumaki tylko odetchnął — Kakashi wyraźnie nie chciał go potępiać.

I faktycznie, całkowicie o nich zapomniał.

— Nie mów nikomu — nakazał. — Nie chciałbym, żeby mistrz...

Kakashi roześmiał się. Śmiech trwał krótko, zaraz potem spokojnie powiedział:

— Ale przecież ona już wie.

— Co? — wydukał Uzumaki.

— Dzisiaj rano też miałeś jedną... Sam bym tego pewnie nie zauważył, ale Shuri dziwnie ci się przyglądała, więc...

— Widziałeś jak walczyliśmy? — przerwał mu Uzumaki, na co Kakashi potulnie pokiwał głową.

Szarowłosy stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wyrzucił niedopałek i z dłońmi w kieszeniach skierował się w przeciwną stronę.

— Mam dzisiaj randkę — oświadczył jeszcze, nim całkowicie zniknął za zasłoną nocy.

Naruto zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jedno nie dało mu spokoju.

Mistrz wiedział. Ale jak zwykle niczego nie dał po sobie poznać. Nic także nie rzekł na ten temat. Jakby to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia...

A może w istocie nie miało?

***

— Och, w końcu szanowny Uchiha powrócił. — Na wstępie przywitał go, jak zwykle zresztą, irytujący głos Suigetsu. Tym razem jednak w salonie trwali z nim Juugo i Karin, która także wyglądała na urażoną. Chociaż mogło się to mijać z prawdą — czerwonowłosa była bardzo, bardzo niezadowolona, zdałoby się nawet rzec — wkurzona.

— Zaczęliśmy się już poważnie nudzić.

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu poszedł do swojego pokoju, przebrał się w świeże ciuchy i wrócił do pomieszczenia. Również bez słów.

— Co ci się stało? — zapytał Sui Uchihy, po tym jak usiadł na fotelu. Nawet Karin skierowała swoje spojrzenie na Uchihę spod okularów.

— Potłukłeś się? — zakpił Sui. — Albo twoja dziewczyna jest w istocie boginią seksu, albo zwykłą wariatką.

Karin ponownie przekręciła głowę i zaczerwieniła się, oburzona. Sui musiał już jej co nie co poopowiadać na ten temat.

— I w ogóle, Sasuke, mógłbyś nam wreszcie łaskawie powiedzieć co knujesz, bo tylko siedzimy tu niczym w więzieniu, pod obserwacją tych sukinsynów, gdy ty sobie gdzieś paradujesz...

— Spokojnie, Sui — uciszył go Sasuke. — Niedługo się dowiecie co tu robimy. I mam nadzieję, że faktycznie jesteście mi tak oddani, jak twierdzicie...

Krwiste oczyska Uchihy wyraźnie zaakcentowały, co może się stać gdyby było wręcz przeciwnie.

Sui parsknął, acz mimo tego i tak pokiwał głową, reszta drużyny uczyniła to samo.

Uchiha w tym momencie był bardzo i to bardzo zadowolony. Poza tym jakby mógł nie być? Prawie zginął w niezapomnianej walce, a potem...

Oblizał wargi.

...a potem zostało mu to wynagrodzone nieziemskim seksem.

Po prostu żyć nie umierać.


	25. Chapter 25

_"Najgorszym więzieniem jest przeszłość."_

_Paulo Coelho_

Przez dwa tygodnie nie widział Uchihy, mając wrażenie, że ten go unika, choć wydawało się, że to jest raczej niemożliwe. To przecież Uzumaki powinien nie chcieć się z nim widzieć.

Powinien. Ale odkąd poznał smak Uchihy, każdej nocy śnił o nim. Każdej nocy mógł odkryć na nowo jego ciało... poznać siłę, agresję, namiętność z jaką...

Niestety, wystarczyło podnieść ciężkie powieki i przywitać brutalną rzeczywistość.

Niegdyś tak pragnął, żeby ten drań zszedł mu z drogi, ale po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyli, miał cichą nadzieję, że nie tak to się zakończy. Sam mówił, że to tylko seks, co wcale nie znaczyło, że chciał z niego rezygnować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Za bardzo mu się to podobało.

 **Przynajmniej nie masz koszmarów** — osądził Kyuubi.

Tak, to było faktycznie pocieszenie. Nie chciał widzieć tych wszystkich twarzy i własnego obłędu. Nie chciał śnić o tylu trupach...

Co kilka dni był wzywany na pojedyncze, właściwie nietrudne misje, w których miał za zadanie kogoś zlikwidować. Shuri widocznie zaufała mu na tyle, by już nie wyznaczać mu partnerów, a samodzielnie przydzielać zadania. Prawdopodobnie także była zajęta czymś innym, a i ludzi jej brakło. Mira, o ile wiedział, nadal rehabilitowała się w szpitalu.

Uchiha, choć z początku miał być wtajemniczony w każde zadanie dotyczące Uzumakiego, nawet na tych pojedynczych misjach się nie pojawiał. Zdawało się, że i on gdzieś wyparował.

Kakashiego tak samo przez ostatni czas nie mógł złapać, jakby i on rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

To wszystko zaczynało być coraz dziwniejsze. Naruto nie dał się zwieść, wiedział, że coś się dzieje. Hokage próbowała odwrócić jego uwagę.

Naruto się to nie podobało, ale mimo to udawał, że niczego się nie domyśla. Pewnie niegdyś by wparował do jej gabinetu i zażądał informacji, teraz jednak, po tylu doświadczeniach, nauczył się jednego — cierpliwość się opłacała.

Więc kolejne dni mijały, a Naruto potulnie wykonywał misje, wiedząc, że coś nadchodzi.

***

Lubił patrzeć na niebo nocą. Gwiazdy wyglądały wtedy niczym magiczne krainy. Niekiedy nawet pragnął dotrzeć do jednej z nich i pozostać tam na zawsze. Były to jednak tylko czcze mrzonki, bo czy w rzeczywistości Sear naprawdę chciał uciec? Zdołałby uciec?

Wątpił, naprawdę wątpił. W szczególności, kiedy przychodziło mu myśleć o swojej siostrze, która właśnie teraz przedzierała się tuż obok niego niczym niewidoczny cień. Byli tylko oni, przyodziani w tak dobrze znane im zwierzęce maski i białe płaszcze. Sear stwierdził, że było niemal jak za dawnych czasów.

Niemal.

— Pospiesz się — usłyszał suchy oraz niezwykle surowy głos. Nie przejął się jednak, ponieważ dzięki temu wiedział, że czarnowłosa stresuje się. Nie dziwił się, on także odczuwał lekki niepokój. Tyle czasu minęło...

Faktycznie przyspieszył, albowiem musieli szybko uporać się z misją, by wrócić jak najszybciej do wioski. Zadanie nie było jakoś specjalnie skomplikowane, ale mimo to Shuri zdecydowała, że razem to załatwią, bo czas niestety gonił. A nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić na żadne komplikacje czy opóźnienie.

Zresztą cała Konoha pogrążyła się w dziwnym napięciu, jakby wszyscy przeczuwali, że coś nadchodzi.

Nagły zimny wiatr natarł na jego ciało. Mimowolnie zadrżał. Jednakże nadal podążał za mknącym w jeszcze większą ciemność cieniem.

Cieniem własnej siostry.

***

— W końcu ciebie zastałem — oświadczył szarowłosy, gdy Shuri ściągała z twarzy swoją białą, teraz jednak oblepioną we krwi, maskę.

Była w swojej sypialni, która znajdowała się w siedzibie członków ANBU. Kakashi wiedział, że w przeciwległym pomieszczeniu rezydentował Sear, co wcale takie zaskakujące nie było z wiadomych mu powodów. On pewnie teraz też pozbywał się swojego bojowego stroju.

— Nie zleciłaś tej misji Naruto — zauważył Kakashi, dokładnie obserwując jak ściąga czarną bluzkę.

— Nie było czasu, musiałam szybko się z tym uwinąć. Czas nas goni — wyjaśniła mimochodem. Wiedziała jakim spojrzeniem mierzy ją Kakashi, dlatego szybko dodała:

— Nie teraz.

Kakashi potulnie pokiwał głową. Pod maską zdołał się jeszcze uśmiechnąć.

— Pewnie i tak nam by nie wyszło, Sear czuwa — zażartował, jednak zaraz potem spoważniał.

— Po co przyszedłeś? — zapytała Shuri, widząc jego zimny wzrok.

— Tsunade cię oczekuje. Już wszyscy są na miejscu.

Przez chwilę panowała wymowna cisza. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Shuri rzekła:

— Dobrze, chodźmy.

***

Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w półmroku. Na środku sali ustawiono szeroki, dębowy stół na którym trwały cienkie akta zatytułowane jako 183k, znane potocznie jako akta zdrajców wioski.

Na głównym miejscu zasiadała przywódczyni wioski Tsunade. Jej splecione dłonie trwały na stole, a podbródek był na nich oparty. Patrzyła na zebranych spod przymrużonych powiek. Jej twarz w tym momencie nic nie zdradzała.

Tuż obok niej przysiadywała dowódca ANBU, tym razem odziana w strój oficjalny — czarne, luźne kimono. Mimo to katana przypięta u pasa jasno wyrażała, co może się stać, gdy ktoś wykona niekontrolowany ruch. Było to co najmniej wymowne.

Również poustawiani wokół sali członkowie tejże organizacji, wyglądający niczym groźne, drapieżne posągi, ostrzegali przed czymkolwiek. Nie trzeba było mówić, że mistrz mógł jedynie kiwnąć palcem, a zaczęłaby się rzeź.

Starszyzna wioski zaś zasiadała tuż po prawej i lewej stronie Hokage, na ich pomarszczonych licach od czasu do czasu przemykał niechciany grymas.

Uchiha Sasuke również był obecny przy tym spotkaniu, jednak tym razem i on wydawał się być jakiś nieswój. Jego oddział nie był upoważniony do uczestnictwa przez samego Uchihę, który nakazał im pozostać na zewnątrz.

Shizune, jedna z najbardziej zaufanych osób Tsunade, także miała swoje miejsce koło Hokage. I jej twarz nic nie zdradzała.

Czarnowłosa siedziała naprzeciwko ostatnich osób znajdujących się w sali.

Kisame opierał się o wysokie krzesło, na którym zasiadał nie kto inny niż Itachi Uchiha.

Jego zimne, puste spojrzenie wbrew pozorom nie powędrowało do samej Tsunade, a postaci tuż za nią.

— Witaj, Shu — powiedział, patrząc na Shuri Shimurę, dowódcę elitarnego taktyczno-bojowego oddziału skrytobójców. Jego niegdysiejszą partnerkę w wielu krwawych misjach.

— Gdzie Sear? — zapytał.


	26. Chapter 26

_"Aby odkryć, jakie zmiany zaszły w tobie, najlepiej wróć do miejsca, które jest takie jak kiedyś."_

_Nelson Mandela_

Nigdy nie mieli prawdziwego dzieciństwa. Nie wiedzieli nawet, co to słowo oznacza. Było im obce, nieznane. Na wszystkich ich rówieśników mówiono dzieci, ale na nich — nigdy.

To było pierwsze spostrzeżenie Shuri, gdy ta ukończyła pięć lat.

Kiedy miała pięć i pół pojęła, że tylko ona i jej brat wiedzą, gdzie znajduję się aorta i jak odmierzyć, by precyzyjnie w nią trafić. Jak zadać jak największy ból. Potrafiła także na jednym wydechu wyrecytować wszystkie śmiercionośne trucizny.

Inne dzieci tego nie umiały.

Shuri jak przez mgłę pamiętała treningi ojca, kary ojca, rozkazy ojca, ale jeden dzień na zawsze wyrył się w jej pamięci.

_Zaczynało się ściemniać. Chłód nadchodził ze wschodu, a chmury pociemniały, jakby miało zbierać się na deszcz. Pomimo tego żadne z nich nie przerwało treningu._

_Dwa ostrza zetknęły się ze sobą z cichym zgrzytem, by po chwili rozłączyć się niczym w okrutnym, intymnym tańcu._

_Ciała_ — _spocone i zmęczone_ — _stanęły naprzeciwko siebie, gotowe jak zawsze do ataku. Nim jednak którekolwiek z nich poruszyło się choćby o krok, padły ciche, zakłócone przez szum wiatru słowa:_

 _— Sear, Shuri._ — _Głos wbrew temu był równie oziębły i władczy, co zawsze._

_Rodzeństwo automatycznie wyprostowało się, w jednej sekundzie katany zastały pochowane do pochew, a twarze zwróciły się w stronę nadchodzącego mężczyzny._

_Ten jednak, wbrew pozorom, nie był sam._

_Koło niego stał czarnowłosy chłopiec o znajomym, zimnym wyrazie twarzy. Natomiast jego oczy o kolorze czystego węgla zdawały się być tak bardzo obojętne na otaczający je świat, że strach było w nie chociażby spojrzeć._

_Dłonie, bezbłędnie zauważyła Shuri, tak samo szorstkie i pewne, co jej. Zadały więc równie dużo śmierci._

_— Itachi, poznaj moje dzieci_ — _odezwał się Danzo i niemal ojcowskim gestem położył na głowie Itachiego swoją rękę._ — _Od dziś będziesz z nimi współpracował._

 _— Mam nadzieję, Shuri_ — _twardo zaakcentował_ — _że i za niego weźmiesz pełną odpowiedzialność._

 _— Tak, ojcze_ — _odruchowo odparła._

_— Itachi jest w waszym wieku, więc myślę, że się dogadacie._

_To były jego ostatnie słowa, po czym bez precedensu odszedł, pozostawiając ich samych._

_Cała trójka wpatrywała się w niego, dopóki nie rozmył się wraz z otaczającym go cieniem. Jeszcze chwilę tak trwali, pogrążeni w ciszy, nim nagle nie odwrócił się do nich chłopiec ze szczerym, pogodnym uśmiechem:_

_— Jestem Itachi Uchiha. Ciszę się, że was poznałem._

_Oboje z Searem drgnęli. Nie spodziewali się takich słów, nie spodziewali się, że ten chłopiec okaże w stosunku do nich sympatię._

_I wtedy stała się rzecz niebywała_ — _Sear odparł ten uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy szczerze._

_Byli podobni, a jednak całkiem inni. Jednakże pomimo tych znacznych różnic stali się nierozłączni i Shuri śmiało mogła nie tylko nazywać bratem Seara, ale również i Itachiego._

_Sear zaś stał się bardziej ludzki. Bardziej otwarty, a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć jakiś nienaturalny, intensywny błysk._

_Błysk, który potem wygasł całkowicie..._

— Gdzie Sear? — ponowił Itachi swoim wyprutym z wszelkich emocji głosem.

Mnie nie oszukasz, pomyślała i odparła zimne spojrzenie. Dwa chłodne oblicza były nieugięte i tak bardzo do siebie podobne.

— Nie powinno ciebie to interesować. — Wbrew pozorom to nie ona odparła, a przyczajona w cieniu postać. Gdy wykonała jeden krok można było zobaczyć mężczyznę odzianego w biało-czarny strój z maską kruka na twarzy.

— Jesteś — zdumienie było namacalne w głosie Itachiego. Po chwili jego kącik ust drgnął lekko ku górze.

— To dobrze — zdecydował Uchiha i powrócił spojrzeniem do Tsunade.

— W takim razie możemy zaczynać — oświadczył tonem, który nie uznawał sprzeciwu.

Hokage pokiwała głową. Wiedziała, że wszyscy nadal nie zrozumieli, czego właściwie byli przed chwilą świadkiem, w szczególności młodszy Uchiha, który wnikliwie obserwował całą trójkę, mając nadzieję, że któreś z nich się zdradzi. Ale oni nie dali niczego po sobie poznać. Przeszłość ich była sekretem, o którym woleli nie rozmawiać. Sama Hokage nie była pewna, co tak naprawdę łączyło Uchihę z Shimurami, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu pytać. I tak nigdy się nie dowie.

Odchrząknęła.

Czas zacząć to marne przedstawienie...

— Jak wiemy Akatsuki to jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych organizacji, którą od lat, z marnym skutkiem jak widać, próbujemy zlikwidować, działają w niej bowiem osoby z tak zwaną rangą S. Geniusze jutsu, niezwykli ninja o niezwykłych zdolnościach. Sprytni, potężni, niebezpieczni...

— Trzeba przyznać — kontynuowała — że w ostatnim okresie przymykaliśmy oko na czyny Akatsuki z tego względu, że nie zagrażali Konohagakure. Teraz jednak nie ma sensu dłużej się oszukiwać. Akatsuki albowiem nie tylko ma w planach zniszczyć całą Wioskę Liścia, ale cały świat shinobi...

W jednej chwili na sali zawrzało. Starszyzna Wioski zaczęła szeptać między sobą z jawnym oburzeniem i posyłać w stronę Tsunade nienawistne spojrzenia, jakby to ona za to odpowiadała. 

— To nie wszystko — podniosła głos, by ich uciszyć. – Z naszych źródeł wynika, że ma im w tym pomóc Uzumaki Naruto, a raczej demon w nim tkwiący.

***

Tsunade naprawdę miała tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie, od godziny Starszyzna nie dała jej dojść do słowa. Do tego propozycje, które padały, były naprawdę niestosowne, z każdą kolejną zaciskała coraz mocniej pięści, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała.

— Dość! — warknęła, uderzając pięścią w stół. — Nie zabijemy Uzumakiego.

Jej oczy zapłonęły dziko, zmarszczka na czole uwydatniła się. Oczywistym było jak bardzo jest wzburzona.

Wzięła głęboki łyk powietrza i ponownie zasiadła do stołu. Tym razem Starszyzna Wioski nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa. W pomieszczeniu na powrót zapanowała napięta cisza.

— Nie po to tutaj was wszystkich fatygowałam — oświadczyła z westchnieniem.

— Przejdźmy do kolejnej rzeczy... Otóż Itachi Uchiha, dla formalności przypomnę, nasz informator, znalazł się tutaj nie bez powodu. Po tym, co zaraz powie, jego ranga jako szpiega ulegnie bezpowrotnie zmianie i zostanie zdemaskowany. Itachi, nie krępuj się — nakazała.

Wzrok Uchihy błądził po zebranych. Każdy kto odwzajemnił to przeszywające spojrzenie czuł ciarki przechodzące po plecach. Strach... jedynie pięć osób nie zlękło się tej czarnej otchłani...

Pięć sekund dłużej Itachi zatrzymał swe oczy na ciemno-białej sylwetce, by potem oderwać swój wzrok i na powrót skupić się na Hokage.

— Akatsuki planuje dwa szturmy na Konohę. Pierwszy będzie tym rozpoznawczym, dwa dni później nastąpi kolejny. Ich cel — Uzumaki Naruto. Nie spoczną póki go nie odzyskają, jednakże nie liczyłbym, żeby jego śmierć coś zmieniła. Konoha od wielu lat jest na liście do likwidacji...

— Kiedy? — Wszystkie oczy w jednym momencie spoczęły na przywódcy ANBU, który ośmielił się przerwać Itachiemu szorstko.

Zimne, twarde spojrzenie jasno mówiło, że w tej chwili nie obchodzą jej żadne uprzejmości.

— Dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem dni. Od teraz — odparł równie poważnie Itachi, mrużąc powieki.

— Pełnia — zrozumiała z przerażeniem. I chyba tylko ona wiedziała, co dokładnie to oznaczało.

Pełnia... W tę właśnie pełnię lisia pieczęć będzie poluzowana... lis nie będzie wstanie się obronić, bo inaczej...

— Bo inaczej zniszczy nas wszystkich. – Szept był na tyle cichy, że nikt nie usłyszał wrogich słów. Jedynie oczy Itachiego, które spoczęły na spierzchniętych ustach, zrozumiały niemy przekaz.

Pokiwał smutno głową.


	27. Chapter 27

_"Odkryłem, że jeśli nadarza się sposobność, by ulec pokusie, to niestety jej ulegamy. Każda istota ludzka na ziemi potrafi czynić zło, zależy to tylko od okoliczności."_

_Paulo Coelho_

Wiatr nieprzerywanie dął od wschodu, sprawiając, że bujne korony drzew poruszały się, niczym upiorne duchy. Gdzieś w oddali można było zobaczyć jakąś niepokojącą, pośród mroku nocy, iskrę światła. Możliwe, że była to samotna latarnia, migająca w oddalonym mieście. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Szli dalej, stawiając pewne, acz powolne kroki, choć gdyby chcieli, już dawno mogli dotrzeć do celu swojej podróży. W takim razie, ktoś odważny, spytałby: co ich powstrzymywało?

Nie odpowiedzieliby. Chociaż sylwetka Uchihy Itachiego była wyraźna we wspomnieniach, nikt nie odważyłby się rzec, że oto była jedna możliwość, dlaczego jeszcze nie powrócił z Konohy.

Zdradził.

Nadal woleli łudzić się, żyć w kłamstwie, mówić sobie, że po prostu ktoś go zatrzymał, może jakiś wróg. A może coś zupełnie innego.

Zdradził.

— Nie ma znaczenia — nagle ciszę nocy przerwał głos, który wydawał się być jedynie echem. Maska, którą miała na sobie postać sprawiła, że szept stał się dziwnie przytłumiony.

— Nasze plany pozostają bez zmian — dodał jeszcze, na co reszta pokiwała wolno głowami.

A jednak nadal słyszeli w głowie jedno, niezrozumiałe słowo.

Zdradził.

***

Pamiętał ciemne sylwetki w pomieszczeniu, pamiętał zimne oblicze Itachiego, zacięty wyraz twarzy Tsunade, Mistrza, w swoim oficjalnym, czarnym stroju, Seara, który pod postacią kruka, skrywał się w cieniu. Pamiętał słowa, które padły, a które trafiły prosto w jego zdawałoby się, że teraz już skamieniałe, serce...

Niespodziewanie poczuł, pomimo zamkniętych oczu, że ktoś bezczelnie zasłonił mu słońce, a teraz bez słów wpatruje się w jego osobę, leżącą pod koroną drzewa. Przez tę sekundę nie był ostrożny, więc nie zdziwił się, gdy w końcu uniósł powieki i napotkał niesamowicie ciemne, intrygujące tęczówki.

— Uzumaki.

— Uchiha.

Żaden z nich nie drgnął, dalej wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby już teraz toczyli walkę. Spojrzenie Uchihy bezbłędnie powiedziało mu, że ten zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Naruto jakimś sposobem był na tym spotkaniu i podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę.

Brunet nachylił się, a serce Uzumakiego gwałtownie podskoczyło, gdy wargi Uchihy znalazły się na jego kąciku ust. Wyczuł uśmiech Sasuke, nim ten się odsunął.

— Tęskniłem — powiadomił Uchiha mimochodem. Iskry w oczach potwierdzały jego słowa, a Naruto, nie wiedząc czemu, zaschło w gardle. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, cholera jasna, tak reagował. Co prawda dawno się nie widzieli, a Naruto zaczął się naprawdę irytować i nawet pragnął ponownie poczuć na sobie ciało Uchihy, ale teraz w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Chociaż coś mu mówiło, że nie musiał; Uchiha sam się domyślił tego wszystkiego i możliwe, że dlatego miał tak dobry humor.

Sukinsyn.

— Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym — warknął Uzumaki, zauważając tą oczywistość. Faktycznie znajdowali się na terenie byłej szkoły, niedaleko od budynku. Dziś jednak uczniowie mieli dzień wolny, a koło nich nie było nawet żywego ducha. Jednakże w każdej chwili mógł przejść koło nich jakiś zbłąkanych przechodzień, czy ktokolwiek inny...

Uchiha wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Wstydzisz się mnie? — zapytał, unosząc prawą brew w udawanym zdziwieniu. Na jego ustach nadal majaczył bezczelny uśmiech.

Szczerze mówiąc, Naruto miał gdzieś innych ludzi, ale również i do tego nie mógł się przyznać, więc jedynie prychnął. A potem, zaskakując tym razem Uchihę, poderwał się do góry i wbił w jego spierzchnięte wargi.

Pocałunek ten był niezwykle brutalny, a smak krwi intensywny jak nigdy. Uchiha się nie skarżył.

Oderwali się od siebie, ich ciała wrzały, a oddechy były nieunormowane, jakby przed chwilą odbyli prawdziwą walkę. A może w istocie odbyli? Naruto nie był pewny, jego umysł w tym momencie nie myślał na pełnych obrotach, a raczej zdawało się, że majaczył.

— Co teraz zrobisz? — spytał Uchiha, stojąc zaledwie pięć centymetrów dalej i patrząc na niego tym elektryzującym wzrokiem. Naruto zrozumiał, o co dokładnie pytał.

— Będę walczył — oświadczył, parząc twarz mężczyzny swoim oddechem, pod którym ten lekko zadrżał.

I kto teraz ma przewagę, Uchiha?

Ten w odpowiedzi, wolno pokiwał głową. Słowa Uzumakiego usatysfakcjonowały go. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie Naruto zmienił się pod wieloma aspektami. Tamten Naruto by odszedł, myśląc, że to zmieni cokolwiek. Możliwe, że też nie wybaczyłby im tego, co przed nim ukrywali. Ten zaś... och...

Zimne, stalowe tęczówki, zacięty wyraz twarzy, usta, które... chciało się pocałować.

Uchiha już na nic więcej nie czekał, spełnił zachciankę, a potem, gdy Naruto warknął "dom", nie oponował, a z nim udał się w to miejsce, by zaznać smaku prawdziwej rozkoszy...

***

Sear od prawie dwóch godzin przesiadywał na skalę, przed siedzibą ANBU i mrużył oczy, wpatrując się w lekko przysłonięte przez chmury, słońce. Jego twarz w tym momencie wyglądała niezwykle pięknie, acz równocześnie nie zdradzała nic.

— Sear. — Oczy w jednym momencie zwróciły się w jego stronę. Łatwo spostrzegł w nich okrutne, nienaturalne zimno. Dla Itachiego, był to prawdziwy cios, chociaż oblicze jego jak zawsze pozostało bez skazy.

— Po co przybyłeś? — zapytał Sear, beznamiętnie, wręcz od niechcenia. Ale jego postura była napięta, zdradzała zdenerwowanie. Itachi zdawał się być zadowolony z tego spostrzeżenia.

— Przepraszam... — zaczął, acz czerwone tęczówki szybko mu przerwały. Iskry gniewu, które zamajaczyły w nich wydały się niezwykle... intrygujące.

— Już za późno, Itachi. Zawsze było za późno. To, że wróciłeś nic nie zmienia — powiadomił go Sear, płynnie zeskakując ze skały i przystając naprzeciwko niego.

— "Świat jest okrutny. Przykro mi, ale nie obchodzisz mnie ty i twoje uczucia." Pamiętasz? — zakpił Sear. Słowa odbiły się echem w umyśle Itachiego. — Bo ja bardzo dobrze pamiętam tamten dzień i twoje słowa.

— Kłamałem...

— Wiem, zawsze wiedziałem, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało cię wtedy...

_Chłopiec z zakrwawionym sztyletem w dłoni stanął przed nim, a on, nawet pomimo ciemności, mógł zobaczyć puste spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Domyślił się co właśnie ten oto chłopiec, jego przybrany brat zrobił. I mimo wszystko nie potępiał go za to. Rozumiał, że nie miał wyjścia. Rozumiał, jak nikt inny..._

_Chciał podejść bliżej, ale ciche "stój" go powstrzymało._

_— Nie możesz teraz odejść — rzekł Sear. Zacisnął pięści i pokręcił głową, jakby nadal nie mógł pojąć tego wszystkiego. To co zrobił ich ojciec... z każdą chwilą nienawidził go coraz bardziej..._

_— Muszę — odparł bezbarwnie Itachi. Sear pomimo jawnemu zakazowi zbliżył się do chłopca i położył swoją bladą dłoń na zakrwawionym policzku._

_— Więc pójdę z tobą, ja... kocham cię — wyszeptał. Sam nie mógł zrozumieć, jak on, wypruty z wszelkich emocji przez tyle lat, nagle poczuł coś takiego, tym bardziej, odważył się to wyznać. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, nigdy nie był tchórzem..._

_Nagle Itachi odepchnął go od siebie._

_— Jak to wasz ojciec ciągle powtarza, musisz to w końcu zrozumieć: świat jest okrutny._

_— Przykro mi, ale nie obchodzisz mnie ty i twoje uczucia._

_Itachi odwrócił się na pięcie, pozostawiając Seara, który patrzył jak sylwetka niedoszłego brata znika pośród cieni drzew. Księżyc, dziwnie tamtego dnia szkarłatny, oświetlał sylwetkę młodego Shimury oraz jego zbolały, nierozumiejący wyraz twarzy._

_— Kłamał — powiadomiła go Shuri, która stanęła tuż obok i położyła swoją rękę na jego barku, dając tym samym oparcie._

_— Wiem, ale to nic nie zmienia... — stwierdził Sear, na co siostra pokiwała smutno głową._

_— Znowu zostaliśmy sami, braciszku — powiadomiła, jakby już wiedziała jakie zło na nich czeka._

_Itachi, jak mogłeś nam to zrobić? Jak mogłeś go opuścić? Oboje cię kochaliśmy, byłeś naszym bratem, naszym towarzyszem broni. Poszlibyśmy za tobą do Piekła, a nawet i dalej. Ale ty wolałeś pozostać sam i odejść w mrok..._

_Nienawidzę cię za to, że wtargnąłeś do naszego życia, by zaraz potem odejść. Że nawet nie miałeś odwagi przyznać tego, jak bardzo nas kochasz..._

_Nienawidzę ojca, który zniszczył wszystko w co do tej pory wierzyłeś... w co my wierzyliśmy._

_Nienawidzę siebie, bo nie potrafię was obu obronić przed prawdziwym złem._

_Przed własnym ojcem..._


	28. Chapter 28

_"Głosem narodu jest harmonia czysta, mieczem — jedność i zgoda, celem — prawda."_

_Cyprian Kamil Norwid_

Pierwszy atak miał nastąpić dwa dni przed pełnią. Itachi wyraźnie zaznaczył, że będzie to atak rozpoznawczy, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że mniej niebezpieczny. Shuri i Naruto nie byli naiwni. Oboje bardzo dobrze wiedzieli, że to co ma się wydarzyć będzie ich sądem ostatecznym.

Byli zaangażowani we wszelkie strategiczne działania. Uzumaki tym razem pozostał wtajemniczony, za postanowieniem mistrza, we wszystko. Do tego nie tylko wykonywał polecenia, ale sam je wydawał — kiedy mistrz był zajęty czymś innym, to jego wyznaczał na dowódcę.

Cały oddział ANBU z pomocą Itachiego nakładał liczne pieczęci chroniące na wioskę. Bitwa według planu miała się odbyć w jej okolicach, tak, by wszyscy mieszkańcy pozostali bezpieczni.

Sasuke zaś relacjonował każdy kolejny ruch Tsunade, która tym razem i jego, i jego oddział obdarzyła dużym zaufaniem. Niektórzy nawet twierdzili, że został jej prawą ręką.

Naruto z Sasuke tylko czasami wymieniali między sobą kpiące uśmieszki, czy elektryzujące spojrzenia, potem odchodzili, każdy w swoją stronę. Nie było czasu na pogaduszki, seks czy inne relacje. Wszystkie te rzeczy w jeden chwili stały się zbędne. Liczyło się tylko jedno.

— Mam nadzieję, Naruto, że się im nie dasz — powiedziała pewnego późnego wieczoru Shuri, kiedy zostali sami w siedzibie organizacji. Panował już mrok, przez co ledwo widzieli porozrzucane plany wioski na stole.

— O to może być spokojny, mistrz.

Shuri, choć zmęczona, zdołała się nikle uśmiechnąć.

— Wolę zginąć niż...

Dłoń Shuri spoczęła na jego ramieniu, tym samym przerywając wypowiedź.

— Na śmierć jeszcze przyjdzie czas — szepnęła.

Potem oddaliła się w stronę wyjścia powolnym, acz pewnym krokiem. Uzumaki patrzył na jej sylwetkę, póki ta nie zniknęła za progiem drzwi.

Westchnął.

Już prawie dwa lata, pomyślał. Dwa lata, kiedy zdecydowałem się dołączyć do ANBU i odbyć roczny trening. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak to wszystko się potoczy...

— Los potrafi być skurwysynem — szepnął, acz nie słychać było w jego głosie ani smutku, ani nienawiści. Właściwie można było usłyszeć jakieś dziwne nutki rozbawienia. A może tak tylko się wydawało?

***

— Przygotowują się — osądził Hidan grobowym tonem. Obito Uchiha prychnął pod nosem.

— Nic im to nie da — osądził, na co pozostali zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Jedynie Nagato stojący w cieniu, wydawał się być jakiś dziwnie milczący. Twarz miał nienaturalnie spiętą bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Tylko Konan przypatrywała mu się z niepokojem, zauważając to wszystko. Dlatego zdecydowała się upewnić:

— Naprawdę uważacie, że... przecież Itachi i Kisame...

— Stoją nam tylko na przeszkodzie — stwierdził oschle Uchiha. — Zdmuchniemy ich życia niczym przebrzydłe, irytujące muchy...

— Nie mogę się już doczekać! — oświadczył Deidara z błyskiem w oku. — To będzie sztuka w czystej postaci!

— Niewątpliwe... — usłyszeli cichy głos Nagato. Potem już ich przywódca nic się nie odezwał.

Konan nadal obserwowała go z nieodgadnionym i niezdefiniowanym lękiem. Coś było nie tak...

***

Słońce malowało się już na horyzoncie, otulając swoimi pomarańczowymi promieniami błękitne niebo, na którym widoczne były chmury o różnych, niezwykłych kształtach. Niektórym kojarzyło się z oceanem, innym z lodem.

Naruto nie czuł nic, gdy spoglądał na niebo. Nic pozytywnego. Jego wzrok tylko po nim błądził, ale się nie skupił, nie widział, nie patrzył. Myśli bowiem błądziły daleko stąd, w przyszłość.

— Nastał świt — powiadomił Uchiha coś, co było aż nazbyt oczywiste. Może irytowała go ta napięta cisza.

Naruto ocknął się i spojrzał na wszystkich towarzyszy. Cały oddział ANBU rozbił obóz wraz z innymi wtajemniczonymi ninja. Gdzieś tu nawet można było spotkać zaróżowioną Hinatę, która miała za zadanie chronić mieszkańców, jak reszta, w razie jakiś nieoczekiwanych problemów. Tsunade natomiast nie uczestniczyła w całym przedsięwzięciu, choć opornie, w końcu — za poradą Starszyzny — zdecydowała się polegać wyłącznie na swoich ludziach. Strata jej albowiem mogła narazić Wioskę na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Itachi oraz Kisame również nie mieli zgody na udział w walce. Gdyby pojawili się na miejscu bitwy istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że w ramach zemsty Akatsuki skupiłoby się wyłącznie na nich. Mogło to przysporzyć problemu, szczególnie że starszego Uchihę obejmowała ochrona świadków.

Jak na razie wszyscy konsultowali się ze sobą, błądzili gdzieś wśród tłumów i się przygotowywali. Uchiha nawet zobaczył swego brata przystającego koło Seara, który w ciszy, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności, ostrzył sztylety.

— Widzę — oświadczył Naruto, na co Uchiha wymownie prychnął.

— Nie jesteś tutaj ze mną — zauważył Sasuke, chuchając swoim oddechem w twarz Uzumakiego.

Teraz stali sami, oddaleni o kilka metrów od obozu i choć każdy mógł ich zobaczyć, tak naprawdę nikt tego nie uczynił — za bardzo wszyscy byli skupieni na swoich zadaniach. A poza tym oni nie robili nic nie właściwego, tylko stali zbyt blisko...

Usta Uchihy musnęły te Uzuamkiego w niemal czułym pocałunku.

— Denerwujesz mnie, Uchiha — osądził Naruto, powstrzymując dłoń, która podążała w niebezpiecznym kierunku. Mimo swych słów, nie wyglądał wcale na zirytowanego, co nie omieszkał mu uświadomić Uchiha.

— W ogóle ostatnio nie mieliśmy czasu... — przygryzł ucho Naruto — na cokolwiek. Te napięcie... bitewne...

Naruto przewrócił oczami, dobrze wiedział, co Uchiha miał tak naprawdę na myśli, mówiąc "napięcie".

— Chyba nie przeszkadzam?

Zdumieni odwrócili się w stronę stojącego naprzeciwko nich siwowłosego mężczyzny. Ten bezczelnie się uśmiechał, czego obaj się domyślili, pomimo założonej na twarzy maski.

— Raczej tak — stwierdził Uchiha, patrząc na niego wrogim wzrokiem i niechętnie odsuwając się od blondyna.

— W każdym razie mistrz pragnie zobaczyć was obu u siebie.

Po tym oświadczeniu, bardzo zadowolony z siebie, odszedł. Uzumaki zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy tym razem to Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

— Chyba zaczynam go lubić jeszcze bardziej — rzekł. Uchiha pomyślał, że on wręcz przeciwnie. Drań zawsze wiedział kiedy się pojawić, czyli w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Zaraz po tym przybrał jednakże zimną, znajomą maskę i w tym względzie Naruto od niego nie odstawał. Wymienili spojrzenia.

I w jednej sekundzie obaj zniknęli.

***

Shuri przesiadywała w jednym namiocie już odziana w czarno-biały bojowy strój. Jedynie maska pantery leżała na stole.

— Za chwilę zbiorę cały oddział — poinformowała, gdy przed nią zmaterializowały się dwie znane jej, mroczne postaci.

— Chciałam przed tym jednak z wami pomówić. Otóż według słów Tsunade, masz, Uzumaki, walczyć na drugim froncie. Niemniej będziesz trwał ze mną na pierwszym.

— Na pierwszym? — zapytał zdumiony.

— Tak. Przemyślałam różne aspekty i jestem pewna, że tego właśnie Akatsuki się nie spodziewa. Poza tym chcę wykorzystać twój potencjał. Do tego nie zapominajmy, że teraz jeszcze masz siły, a w pełnie za wiele nie zdziałasz... Cały oddział ANBU będzie nam towarzyszył, chociaż według strategii będzie czekała na Brzask drużyna Kakashiego, oczywiście to tylko przykrywka. Na mój znak się wycofa, a my przejdziemy do kontrataku. Zrozumiałeś?

— Hai.

— Uchiha. — Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— Tak?

— Tsunade kazała przekazać, że liczy na ciebie. Masz być jej uszami i oczami, twoim obowiązkiem co godzinę jest zdawać raport.

— Rozumiem.

Po tym cała trójka wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką, na co wszyscy członkowie ANBU znaleźli się przed nimi.

Shuri podniosła maskę pantery ze stołu. Chwilę się jej przyglądała, póki w końcu nie nałożyła ją na twarz.

— Czas zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek morałach — orzekła, odwróciwszy się do nich nie jako Shuri a Mistrz.

Cały oddział przyklęknął w geście szacunku. Uzumaki spostrzegł, z dziwnym zadowoleniem, że nawet brunet to uczynił.

_Uchiha, czyżbyś i ty uwierzył w jej siłę?_

— Czas zabić — dodała.


	29. Chapter 29

_"Nie powiem: nie płaczcie, albowiem nie wszystkie łzy są złe."_

_John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_

Ptak rozłożył swe czarne, silne skrzydła i poszybował w sam dół, przedzierając się pomiędzy drzewami. Jego doskonały wzrok sprawnie wychwycił przyczajone postaci w cieniu skał, czy inne, dziwne twarze, wydające się na coś czekać. Prawdopodobnie na wolno podążającą w ich stronę grupę osób odzianych w czarne, długie płaszcze z niewielkimi, pomarańczowymi chmurami namalowanymi na nich. Coś nienaturalnego, wręcz mrocznego biło od zdeterminowanych przybyszów. Coś, co sprawiło, że nawet czarny kruk wrogo zaskrzeczał i pognał dalej...

— Śmierć — szepnęła Shuri, spoglądając na niknące na niebie czarne skrzydła. Towarzysze jej na czele z Naruto drgnęli, niczym obudzeni ze snu. — Czarny kruk zapowiada śmierć.

Sear lekko położył dłoń na udzie mistrza, jakby w pocieszeniu, chociaż Uzumaki, który dostrzegł to, śmiało stwierdził, że raczej był to gest oddania.

Co dziwne maska Seara, o wyglądzie również kruka, nie wzbudziła niechęci mistrza. A może po prostu Shuri nie dała po sobie nic poznać.

Nieważne, pomyślał blondyn, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na piątkę podążającą w ich kierunku, a raczej — czekającego na nich — Kakashiego.

— Nie ruszać się — wyszeptała władczo Shuri. Każdy z nich potulnie skinął głową. Dłoń mistrza uniosła się w górę. Czujnie wyczekiwali, aż opadnie w dół — wtedy dopiero miało zacząć się piekło.

— Witaj, Kakashi. — Naruto usłyszał melodyjny, kobiecy głos, który z łatwością przypisał do Konan. Wiedział, że koło niej przystawało czworo innych członków, o bardzo silnych czakrach. Żaden z nich na daną chwilę nie starał się ukryć.

 **Otwarty atak** — rzekł Kyuubi to, czego sam Naruto się domyślił.

— Zapytałabym, czy możesz nas przepuścić, ale oboje wiemy, jaka będzie twoja odpowiedź. Więc, naturalnie, nie mam innej możliwości niż cię...

— Teraz. — Dłoń mistrza opadła w dół. Przeistoczyli się w swoje cienie i w jednej, krótkiej sekundzie znaleźli się naprzeciwko wrogów.

Przez twarz Konan przemknęło lekkie zaskoczenie, które zaraz potem opanowała. Odchyliła twarz, a białe kartki wyfrunęły do przodu, atakując nie oddział ANBU, lecz z zamiarem dopadnięcia Kakashiego. Ten jednak bezczelnie uśmiechnął się pod maską i zwinnie ominął ostre krawędzie papieru. Jego kompani w postaci Hinaty, Kiby i Shikamaru oraz kilkorga innych senseiów, sprawnie wycofali się poza granicę bitwy. Według planu mieli teraz dołączyć do tych, którzy czuwali w wiosce.

Czas, w którym to się stało, Naruto określił do dwóch sekund. Nie więcej, nie mniej. Dokładnie tyle, ile ustalili.

Sprawnym spojrzeniem oszacował z kim będą musieli się zmierzyć. Konan, aktualna liderka przybyłych, Deidara, którego zwykli określać mianem szaleńca, spokojny, lecz przerażający Sasori. I dwóch innych, których nie znał.

Niedobrze, nie będzie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Odruchowo uskoczył, sztylet obcego mężczyzny przefrunął koło niego. Potem Naruto zdumiony obserwował, jak zatrzymuje się w powietrzu i powraca w jego kierunku.

Zaklął, znowu w ostatniej chwili odskoczył. Sam wykonał płynny cios, razem z Saiem, który znalazł się nagle tuż obok. Niestety, Deidara z nienaturalnym śmiechem powstrzymał oba ataki.

— Kurwa! — krzyknął blondyn na głos. Sai kiwnął mu głową, kiedy obaj znaleźli się po drugich stronach, otaczając tym samym członka Akatsuki.

Nagle usłyszał czyiś krzyk. Nie obrócił się, mimo że nie wiedział jak radzą sobie inni, gdzie podziewa się mistrz lub Sear, czy Itachi z Kisame w końcu dołączyli do reszty, wycofując z bitwy. Nie obrócił się. Musiał być w pełni skupiony, każdy błąd mógł kosztować go życiem.

Sai wykonał serie ruchów i przed nimi utworzyła się nierealna, rysunkowa bestia. Bestia o dziwnie wąskich oczach, od których nawet na plecach Naruto stanęły włoski. Niemniej nie pozostawał w tyle.

Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem doskoczył do mężczyzny. On, bestia i ich wróg zaczęli niemoralny taniec śmierci. Naruto czuł jak nieraz szpony stwora dosięgały przypadkowo jego ramion. Niekiedy także ostrza nieznajomego rozszarpywały skórę.

Nie przejmował się bólem.

To nie było teraz ważne.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Sai lekko chwieje się; utrzymanie przy życiu bestii musiało zużywać dużą ilość jego czakry.

_Nie wytrzyma długo._

_Nie pozostało więc nic innego,_ pomyślał. _Albo teraz, albo nigdy._

Pokazał trzy palce Saiowi. W tym samym momencie brunet przerwał połączenie, a stwór rozpłyną się w powietrzu, niczym zwykła, bezkształtna istota. Członek Akatsuki odsunął się lekko, nie wiedząc co się stało. Naruto właśnie na to czekał. Z niezwykła satysfakcją krzyknął cicho:

— Rasengan!

Krew rozprysła na jego twarz. Odetchnął metalicznym zapachem i zlizał szkarłatną ciecz z kącika ust.

Z satysfakcją patrzył jak ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię.

Sai, także zadowolony, od kiwał mu głową.

Teraz dopiero Uzumaki mógł dostrzec, że strój bruneta również nie wyglądał na czysty. Gdzieniegdzie widać było poszerzające się czerwone plamy.

— Krwawisz — szepnął, jakby sam Sai nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. A może faktycznie tak było? Naruto mógł tylko domniemywać.

— To nic. Ruszamy — nakazał, gdy kolejny krzyk zagłuszył brzdęki ostrzy.

Naruto przyznał mu rację i ruszając w jego ślady, pognał w epicentrum bitwy.

***

— Dwie godziny — osądziła Tsunade, widząc w gabinecie Uchihę. Podartego, krwawiącego, z maską na twarzy. Niemniej nadal pewnego, silnego i, co najważniejsze, zdeterminowanego. — Tyle to trwa — wyjaśniła. — Jakieś postępy?

— Jeden zlikwidowany. Cała pozostała czwórka dalej walczy. Nasz stan: zero.

— To dobrze — odparła Tsunade, ale jakiś cień zagościł na jej obliczu. — Nie lekceważcie Konan. Sprawdza nasze możliwości...

— Jak mniemam to Shuri z nią teraz walczy? — zapytała.

— Hai. W raz z Searem.

— Dobrze, Uchiha. Widzimy się za godzinę...

Sasuke w jednej chwili zniknął, a ona odwróciła się w stronę okna. Nie podobało jej się to, że musiała czekać. Że kiedy jej ludzie ją potrzebowali ona siedziała w gabinecie, jedynie mogąc usłyszeć jak sprawy mają się na froncie. Ile ludzi zostało straconych, ilu wrogów pokonanych...

— Mam nadzieję, że wyjdziecie z tego cało — szepnęła do siebie, przecierając zmęczoną twarz.

Mogła się jedynie modlić.

***

Naruto ramię w ramię z Searem zaatakowali. I obaj nie zdziwili się, gdy niebieskowłosa kobieta otulona została przez białe karteczki, które przeniosły ją w inne miejsce. Robiła to aż nazbyt często, jakby była to dla niej zabawa, choć na twarzy widać było jedynie powagę, a w oczach smutek.

Mistrz wtenczas oszczędzał siły, a przynajmniej tak uważał Uzumaki, gdy przypatrywał się Shuri, stojącej tuż obok; jak na razie pozwalała im się zabawić z Konan.

 _A może_ — osądził nagle — _wie, że to dopiero początek._

 **Wyczekuje** — dodał Kyuubi. — **Obserwuje. Zbiera informacje... Szykuje się do ostatecznego...**

Uzumaki warknął, gdy papier niespodziewanie opatulił go, zaciskając się na nim i wżerając w skórę. Dusząc.

Shuri poruszyła się powoli, a potem zmaterializowała przed nim. Jej dłoń wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej, a kartki opadły.

Konan po raz pierwszy wydawała się być zainteresowana. Shuri niemniej nie miała zamiaru dać jej chwili do zastanowienia, a wykonała niesamowicie szybki ruch kataną.

Kobieta przeniosła się ponownie w inne miejsce. Kartki od niej się oderwały i, gdy Uzumaki myślał, że nic jej nie jest, nagle jedna z kartek zabarwiła się na szkarłat. Konan dotknęła policzka.

— Ciekawe — szepnęła, patrząc na ubrudzone krwią palce. — Mistrz ANBU?

Jej puste spojrzenie utkwiło w Shuri, jakiś przebłysk zaintrygowania mignął Uzumakiemu. I coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł pojąc dokładnie czym było owo 'coś'.

— W takim razie nie muszę już udawać.

To, co się stało po jej słowach, Uzumaki określił jako chaos. W jednym momencie Konan stworzyła klony, które pojawiały się tak szybko, że nawet on nie nadążał. Nie wiedział do tego, który z nich to oryginał. Tylko mistrz co rusz atakował, jak sądził, prawdziwą kobietę. Ale jedynie kątem oka widział poruszające się w ułamku sekund sylwetki i nie mógł oszacować, co dokładnie się działo z mistrzem i Searem.

Osobiście próbował przetrwać. Kolony, tak jak jego, nieustannie mnożyły się. Do tego każdy był niesamowicie potężny. Białe, teraz szkarłatne kartki, śmiercionośne przelatywały obok. Jedno muśniecie i byłby martwy...

Niespodziewanie ujrzał przed sobą papierowy kwiat, który przeistoczył się na jego oczach w ostry, długi miecz skierowany w ni...

Nim cokolwiek mógł uczynić, było za późno. Sear odepchnął go na bok, przyjmując cios.

Ktoś krzyknął w przestrzeń i dopiero po chwili Naruto zrozumiał, że krzyk należał do niego samego...

Trwało to sekundy, dla Naruto — całą wieczność. Patrzył, nie mogąc się ruszyć, patrzył... na nieuniknione.

Ciało Seara opadło na ziemię...

Krew. Widział jego krew.

Następnie nastała przejmująca, nienaturalna cisza.

A może, tak tylko się mu zdawało?

Nie wiedział, nic nie wiedział. Tylko krew. Morze krwi. Morze...


	30. Chapter 30

_"Człowiek walczy by przetrwać, a nie po to, by się poddać."_

_Paulo Coelho_

Czyściła swoje sztylety z namaszczeniem, tylko od czasu do czasu przyglądając się stojącemu obok mężczyźnie. Blondyn odwrócony do niej plecami i opierający się o pień drzewa, stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej i ze skupieniem na twarzy wpatrywał się w prawie tak samo błękitne jak jego oczy, niebo.

Kobieta po chwili wstała i wyszła z namiotu. Jednak nie podeszła zbyt blisko mężczyzny — przystanęła za nim. Nie uśmiechała się, ale jej czerwone tęczówki radośnie iskrzyły w świetle słońca.

— Dwa lata — powiedziała swoim oziębłym tonem. Naruto nie poruszył się, wydął jedynie wargi. To zadziwiające jak łatwo potrafiła odgadnąć jego myśli.

— Wszystko się zmieniło — stwierdził.

— Wcale nie; tylko ty się zmieniłeś i twoje spojrzenie na otaczający cię świat — uściśliła. Naruto wiedział, o co dokładnie jej chodziło. Oto przecież stał tutaj, już nie bezbronny i zdruzgotany, ale pewny i silny. I przygnębiony.

Przygnębiony tym, co przyszło mu przeżyć.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że będzie łatwo. Nigdy też nie zapewniałam cię o moralach.

— Nigdy także — zaczął — nie powiedziałaś w co się pakuję.

Ale Naruto nie czuł do niej żalu. Nie po tym wszystkim. Właściwie to się zastanawiał, kto z nich dwóch był bardziej poszkodowany — ona czy on.

Odpowiedź nadeszła sama w postaci nagłych, bolesnych obrazów...

DWA DNI WCZEŚNIEJ

Naruto nie był wstanie się poruszyć. Uczynić cokolwiek. Po prostu otępiale wpatrywał się w zakrwawione, nieruchome ciało Seara. Wydawało się, że trwa to wieczność, ale w istocie nie mogło upłynąć więcej niż kilka minut, ponieważ Shuri — jak potem miał się dowiedzieć — była szybka, szybsza niż inni w działaniu.

Kątem oka Uzumaki mógł zobaczyć Mistrza, równie skamieniałego, co on sam, równie nie wiedzącego, co uczynić. A przynajmniej tak można było pomyśleć przed tym, jak powoli odwróciła się w drugą stronę.

— Medyczny Oddział! — nakazała w przestrzeń wyprutym z wszelkich emocji głosem. Pobrzmiewały w nim jakieś zimne, nienaturalnie wrogie nuty.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, dalej ANBU walczyło z wrogiem, dalej słychać było uderzenia ostrzy o ostrze, krzyki, rozkazy...

Uchiha Sasuke zjawił się tuż przed nią. Mistrz powtórzył polecenia, a Uchiha zniknął. Sekundy w dalszym razie mijały...

"Może minuta" pomyślał w nagłej chwili Naruto, widząc posuwającą się w ich stronę Konan. W istocie Shuri była szybka...

— Naruto, za chwilę przybędzie Medyczny Oddział. Wiesz, co masz robić.

Głos mistrza dobiegał jakby z innej rzeczywistości, a mimo to Naruto naprawdę domyślił się jakie jest jego aktualne zadanie. Odruchowo przyklęknął przy ciele Seara, kładąc swoją dłoń na zakrwawionej klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

Ledwo wyczuwalne bum-bum, sprawiło, że źrenice gwałtownie się zwęziły, a puls przyspieszył. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ale Sear faktycznie jeszcze żył.

Jeszcze żył.

_Wiesz, co masz robić._

Zacisnął pięści. Odetchnął brudnym powietrzem, w którym wyczuć było można metaliczny zapach krwi oraz potu.

Powstał.

Będzie czekał aż Medyczny Oddział nie nadejdzie, będzie chronił ciało Seara, choćby miał właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz zginąć. Nie pozwoli mu odejść...

Konan zbliżyła się do nich już na wystarczającą odległość. Na jej twarzy malowało się zadowolenie, spoglądała na nich z dziwną euforią, jakby to wszystko wyglądało na dobrą zabawę. Nim jednak Naruto choćby zdążył przekląć niebieskowłosą kobietę, nagle mistrz stanął przed nim i powoli zaczął ściągać ochraniacze, a potem swoje bandaże z dłoni.

Uzumaki po raz kolejny nie rozumiał, co się działo. Jedynie mógł bacznie obserwować i analizować. Gdy bandaże całkowicie opadły na ziemię, Shuri wyciągnęła sztylet i zaczęła niesamowicie szybko wyrysowywać na rękach niezrozumiałe, krwawe znaki. Posoka czerwieni oblepiła bladą skórę, spływając równocześnie na ziemię.

Naruto przeniósł spojrzenie na niebieskowłosą. Pojął wtedy, co przyszło mu wcześniej zobaczyć w jej spojrzeniu. Jaki sekret skrywała ta nieznajoma.

Bała się, od początku bała się mistrza. Jednakże blondyn długo nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać. To, co nastąpiło później było jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż kiedykolwiek.

Konan poruszyła się, próbując zapewne przerwać niezrozumiałe i z pewnością niepokojące poczynania mistrza, ale nim chociażby drgnęła, jej ciało owlekła jakaś ciemna powłoka, niczym sam cień...

Naruto zerknął na mistrza. Ta już nie miała na sobie swojej maski o wyglądzie pantery. Jej twarz jedynie zasłaniały czarne kosmyki włosów, ale nie na tyle, by tego nie mógł ujrzeć...

Tęczówki i całe gałki oczne pokryła nieprzenikniona czerń. Wylewała się ona nawet na powieki i gnała dalej, naznaczając całe ciało dziwnymi liniami.

Zimno przeniknęło Naruto na wskroś. Wraz z Konan spojrzał na dotąd błękitne niebo, by z szokiem stwierdzić, że oto burzowe chmury zbierają się nad nimi i jakiś dziwny nieprzenikniony cień również, tam w głębi...

Trzy sekundy później owe coś wyfrunęło z chmur. Jego kształt był niewiadomy, poruszało się tak szybko, że nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę widział.

Ominęło wszystkich, ominęło wszystkich oprócz przerażonej, zlęknionej Konan, która rozwarła usta w niemym krzyku, a potem nie pozostało po niej nic. Obdarło ze skóry i nie pozostawiło absolutnie nic, co mogło już być nazywane człowiekiem...

Mistrz opadł na kolana. Krew z zadanych sobie ran nadal skapywała nieznośnie powoli, tworząc tym samym niezwykle przeraźliwy widok. Nie dane było jednak Naruto zareagować, albowiem właśnie wtedy cały Oddział Medyczny wtargnął na pole bitewne na czele z Uchihą, który miał dopilnować, by nic nie przeszkodziło im w pracy.

W pierwszej chwili Sakura Haruno — dowódca Oddziału Medycznego — zobaczywszy przy ciele Seara okaleczoną postać mistrza, chciała się nią zająć.

— Nic mi nie jest. To on umiera... — rzekła z mocą. Haruno więc nie miała wyboru i przystąpiła do wydawania surowych poleceń pośród tego chaosu.

— Nie tylko ty jesteś bestią, Naruto.

Najpierw myślał, że to jego wyobraźnia, jednakże, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym mistrza, zrozumiał, że to naprawdę ona przemówiła.

— Dokończ to, co zaczęłam — usłyszał, a Kyuubi w tym samym momencie roześmiał się uradowany.

Nie czekał na więcej zachęty. Przymknął oczy, a potem je otworzył, by niemalże poczuć w nich ogniste, niebezpieczne płomienie.

— Tak jest, mistrzu — powiedział, nim rozpoczął rzeź. Gdy zaś skończył, ani jeden wróg nie uchował się przy życiu. Była po nich tylko idealna posoka. I był zmrok, rzec można...

TERAZ

—...Szkarłatny Zmrok — dokończył i nagle ocknął się. Mistrz nadal przystawał tuż obok niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Wydawała się nie zwracać uwagi na słowa, które padły.

— Nie wiem dlaczego, mistrzu masz taki dobry humor... Sear przecież... — szepnął to, co już go od kilku dobrych godzin dręczyło.

Nagle spojrzenie Shuri stwardniało.

— Przeżyje, wiem to.

Chciał zapytać skąd, ale chyba się tego domyślał. Byli przecież bliźniakami, Shuri z pewnością musiała mieć z nim jakąś silną więź, a jeżeli nie o to chodziło... cóż, mogła się okłamywać. Mogła wmawiać sobie, że jej brat będzie dalej trwał i jej nie opuści. Mogła, ale czy by to robiła?

 _Wątpię, naprawdę wątpię —_ pomyślał Naruto.

— Zbieraj się — nakazała Shuri, klepiąc przyjaźnie po plecach — jeszcze kilka godzin do pełni, ale i tak musimy być gotowi.

— Shuri.

Przystanęła, nie odeszła nie więcej niż kilka kroków, ale nie odwróciła się do niego, a czekała co ma do powiedzenia.

— Gdyby nie ja, Sear...

— Zrobił to, co i ja bym zrobiła na jego miejscu, Naruto.

***

— Myśli Czcigodna, że nam się uda? — zapytała Sakura, ocierając dłonią czoło z potu, niemniej dalej drugą rękę trzymała w nieruchomej pozycji nad ciałem pacjenta. Zielona powłoka wtenczas opatulała go, jakby chroniąc przed zewnętrznym otoczeniem.

Hokage, do której się dziewczyna zwróciła, wolno pokiwała głową, dalej przemywając dłonie w zimnej wodzie. Następnie osuszyła je papierowym ręcznikiem i rzekła do Sakury:

— Nie mamy wyboru. Sear może w każdej chwili przejść na tamtą stronę.

Sakura zacisnęła w wąską linię usta, naprawdę zaczynało jej się to wszystko nie podobać, ale Tsunade z pewnością miała rację.

— Dobrze.

— To będzie trudna operacja — przyznała Hokage. — Nadal jest nieustabilizowany...

— Dobrze — ponowiła Sakura i obie przeszły do zadania. Miały przed sobą naprawdę długie, decydujące godziny.

Itachi, czekający przed drzwiami, przybrał smutną, przygnębioną minę.

— Będzie dobrze. — Słowa Kisame dla niego samego wydawały się być dziwnie kłamliwe.

***

Wzrok Nagato spoczął na przyciemnionym niebie. Zacisnął pięści z całej siły i tylko niektórzy pośród mroku dostrzegli ten gest oraz skapującą kroplę krwi.

— Tej nocy cię pomszczę, Konan — usłyszeli. Wiatr w tym samym momencie porwał słowa, niczym złowrogą obietnicę tego, co miało nadejść.

Potem sowa zahuczała i odleciała w szpony ciemności. 


	31. Chapter 31

_"Ludzie boją się śmierci bardziej nawet niż bólu. To dziwne, że się jej boją. Życie boli dużo bardziej niż śmierć. W momencie śmierci, ból się kończy. Więc koniec to chyba twój przyjaciel."_

_Jim Morrison_

— Cisza przed burzą.

Dźwięczny głos należał do mistrza, który razem z niewielkim oddziałem ANBU ponownie czekał na atak. Tym razem jednak wszyscy zebrani członkowie dumnie stali na ogromnych skałach, gdy wiatr targał ich białe płaszcze.

Naruto przyznał, że zgadza się ze słowami Shuri. Choć nad ich głowami zebrały się burzowe chmury, a deszcz niebawem miał zacząć padać, nic, jak na razie, się nie działo. Żadna błyskawica nie przeszyła niebo, żaden niepożądany dźwięk ich nie dobył.

Tylko ta wroga, niepokojąca cisza.

— Jak się czujesz, Lisie? — zapytał mimochodem Uso, który przystawał tuż koło niego.

Naruto chwilę na niego patrzył, poprawił swoją maskę i w końcu zdecydował się odpowiedzieć:

— Dobrze.

Tak naprawdę jednak mijało się to z prawdą i o tym nie omieszkał mu wspomnieć Kyu, który jednocześnie dodał, że sam "czuję się jak gówno". To co się działo z organizmem Naruto, gdy tylko czerwony, niemalże szkarłatny księżyc uaktywnił się na niebie, było trudne do określenia. Zdawało mu się, że jest chory — bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, odczuwał nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w głowie i do tego osłabienie.

Wątpił, czy aby na pewno jest zdatny dziś do walki, ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego komukolwiek. Jak mniemał zresztą, mistrz sam o tym fakcie dobrze wiedział. A mimo to i tak zdecydował się go utrzymać na pierwszym froncie. Chociaż jakby na to spojrzeć od strony taktycznej, było to mądre posunięcie — tym samym nie narażali Konohy jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie łudźcie się, że wyjdziemy z tego cało — szepnął mistrz spokojnie. — Tym razem będziemy mieli do czynienia z prawdziwym dowódcą Akatsuki.

— Nagato — dokończył Uzumaki, kiedy przed nimi zamajaczyła groźna postać odziana w ciemny, długi, powiewający na wietrze płaszcz.

Spojrzenie, które posłał im mężczyzna, sprawiło, że wszyscy zadrżeli.

***

Otworzył oczy z jękiem, czując silny, nienaturalny ból w... właściwe wszędzie. Cało ciało promieniowało nieprzyjemnym ciepłem, jakby został poparzony. Do tego w gardle miał gulę i chciało mu się pić.

Były to jednak mniej ważne spostrzeżenia, albowiem już po chwili, pomimo otaczającej go ciemności, zrozumiał, że w pomieszczeniu nie jest sam. Chakry były potężne i doprawdy — znajome.

Szarpnął się, tak naprawdę wiedząc, że nic to nie da, albowiem łańcuchy były niezwykle silne, niemniej chciał jednocześnie oszacować jak bardzo.

— Naruto — usłyszał wypowiedziane swoje imię i zastygł. Postać Nagato znalazła się przed nim, a dłoń mężczyzny w jednym momencie wtargnęła w jego brzuch, by za chwilę zostać wyciągniętą.

Z dłoni Nagato zaczęła skapywać krew na betonową powierzchnie, co łatwo można było usłyszeć.

Naruto nie krzyknął, nie dał po sobie nic poznać, choć tak naprawdę niemalże zapłakał. Jednakże miał swoją godność.

 **Nie daj się** — rzekł Kyuubi, a Naruto z godną podziwu pewnością odpowiedział:

_Nie zamierzam._

Nagato nie dręczył go już więcej, po prostu wyszedł, zatrzasnąwszy drzwiami. Naruto ponownie został sam, wiedząc, że tuż obok czuwają inni jego wrogowie. Do tego co raz to nowe pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie.

_Co się właściwie stało? Czy to znaczy, że przegrali? Gdzie mistrz? Gdzie ANBU? Co się stało z Wioską? Uchihą...?_

***

— Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?!

To, co się właśnie działo, Sasuke mógł śmiało przyrównać do wielkiego chaosu. Różni ninja przechodzili przez pomieszczenie, zdawali raporty, krzyczeli i niekiedy nawet płakali. Tsunade do tego była tak sfrustrowana tym wszystkim, że nawet jej samej puściły nerwy. Nie dziwota, że, gdy członkowie oddziału ANBU, zostali przebadani przez Sakurę, od razu znaleźli się przed Czcigodną.

Nie posiadali na twarzach maski, trzymali je za to pod pachami. Plecy mieli wyprostowane, głowy odchylone ku górze, a mimo to widać było na ich twarzach zmęczenie i rezygnacje. Jedynie mistrz opierał się z nonszalancją o ścianę, jakby izolując się od tego wszystkiego...

— Nie tak miało być. Podobno ich celem była również Konoha, nie tylko Uzumaki... — westchnęła Tsunade, ponownie siadając na krześle.

Itachi drgnął na jej słowa i zdecydował się odpowiedzieć:

— Tak było, widocznie zmienili plany.

— Nie.

Nagły głos Shuri, która do tej pory w ogóle się nie odezwała, wprawił nawet Sasuke w zaintrygowanie.

Odbiła się od ściany i podeszła bliżej, by można było ją lepiej słyszeć.

— Oczywistym jest, jaki będzie nasz następny krok. Odbicie Uzumakiego, bo to on jest kluczem i jednocześnie, jakby nie patrzeć, zagrożeniem dla całego świata shinobi. Oczywistym jest także, że wyślemy najlepsze jednostki, ale w ograniczonym składzie, bowiem wróg Wioskę Liścia może zaatakować w każdej chwili. To będzie ich szansa na nasze zgładzenie, Nagato z pewnością zrozumiał, że z nami wszystkimi mają marne szanse, ale jeżeli to my znajdziemy się na ich terenie... Wygrana jest po tamtej stronie...

— Przewidziałam to — dodała.

Wszyscy zamilkli i ze zdumieniem patrzyli na mistrza. Tylko Tsunade ośmieliła się zapytać:

— Skoro tak, dlaczego wcześniej nam tego nie powiedziałaś i pozwoliłaś, by porwano Naruto? — W jej tonie nie było słychać wrogich nut, możliwe, że przez ogarniające ją zmęczenie, stwierdził Uchiha.

— Ponieważ to także szansa dla nas, na całkowite wyniszczenie Akatsuki.

Gdy wszyscy posłali jej niezrozumiałe spojrzenia, oprócz Uchihy, który już domyślił się co usłyszy, zaczęła wyjaśniać:

— Właśnie tej nocy chcą uwolnić Lisa, ale do tego będą potrzebowali czasu. Jeżeli szybko zainterweniujemy uda nam się ich powstrzymać. Niektórzy z Akatsuki z pewnością zostaną przydzieleni do odprawienia rytuału, co także zwiększa nasze szanse. Musimy mieć dobry, przejrzysty plan, wtedy nam się powiedzie...

***

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz — szepnął Kakashi, patrząc jak Shuri na powrót nakłada maskę pantery. — Jesteś wykończona po ostatnim razie, jeżeli spróbujesz...

— Wiem — odparła i dłonią dotknęła jego polika.

— Muszę już iść.

Potem Kakashi patrzył jak postać niknie wśród bieli korytarza, by następnie wyjść na zewnątrz i razem z resztą zniknąć pod osłoną nocy.

Stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, nim odwrócił się na pięcie w drugą stronę i również odszedł.

***

Deszcz od dobrych paru chwil nie ustawał. Błotnista droga nie była przyjemna nawet dla biegnących ninja, których sylwetki majaczyły pośród drzew. I jeszcze ten nieprzyjemny, silny wiatr uderzający o zmęczone ciała.

Jednakże nikt z nich się nie skarżył. Dalej przedzierali się ile sił w nogach, próbując pokonać samą, złowrogą matkę naturę. Byli zdeterminowani, choć wiedzieli, że mogą już nie powrócić. Sam Sasuke musiał przyznać, iż on także pogodził się ze swoim losem — jeżeli dzisiaj miał być jego Sąd Ostateczny, on z godnością przed nim stanie i przyjmie na swoje barki winy za liczne grzechy.

Niemniej liczył, a raczej miał nadzieję, że to nie ten czas, by się pożegnać...

Kompani Uchihy także mu towarzyszyli, choć on sam zaznaczył, że mają wolną drogę. Żaden z nich jednak się nie odwrócił, a bez słów dołączył do swojego dowódcy. Nawet Suigetsu był oddany sprawie lub, jakby nie patrzeć, Sasuke, lecz do tego nigdy by się nie przyznał.

Nagle przystanęli. Mistrz ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie Nerę.

— Wyczuwasz ich?

Nim jednak zdołała choćby się odezwać, Sasuke wtrącił:

— Nie wyczuje członków Akatsuki, kiedy się ukrywają...

Mimo jego wypowiedzi, maska mistrza obróciła się w kierunku Nery. Ignorując Sasuke ponowiła:

— Wyczuwasz ich?

Zaciśnięta ręka Nery powędrowała do góry. Cały oddział wydawał się na coś czekać przez co i Sasuke wstrzymał powietrze, obserwując poczynania kobiety. Dłoń rozwarła się.

Srebrny pył zalśnił w świetle czerwonego księżyca. Przez chwilę wirował nad nimi, by potem, gwałtownie zniknąć pośród mroku nocy.

— Nera. — Cichy głos mistrza przywrócił im wszystkim świadomość. Sasuke musiał kilkakrotnie zamrugać, by zrozumieć, co się właściwe stało.

— Znalazłam — odpowiedziała z tryumfem Nera.

Itachi, pomyślał Sasuke, to on za tym stoi. Prawdopodobnie zostawił przy ostatnim ataku pył, aby ANBU mogło zlokalizować Akatsuki. Sprytnie... naprawdę sprytnie, braciszku...

— Ruszamy — nakazała Shuri. Znowu skinęli głowami i podążyli w głąb jeszcze większej ciemności za mistrzem. Sasuke tym razem nie pozostawał w tyle.

Srebrny pył dalej się unosił na wietrze i gnał daleko, daleko za nimi...

***

— Co z nim?

Sakura stanęła gwałtownie i zaskoczona obróciła się. Przed nią stał sam Itachi Uchiha w swoim klanowym stroju. Niby nic się nie zmienił, stwierdziła patrząc na poważną, surową twarz, ale... ale coś w jego spojrzeniu jest takie... smutne. I wydaje się być zmęczony.

Niemalże parsknęła, sama wiedząc, że i ona nie wyglądała najlepiej. Pod jej oczami malowały się cienie, świadczące o wielu nieprzespanych nocach, dłonie jej drżały, choć tak bardzo starała się by być gotową, aby właśnie tej nocy operować rannych... A jednak wiedziała, że niewiele będzie mogła zdziałać.

"Już i tak wiele zrobiłaś", słowa Tsunade rozbrzmiały w jej głowie, starając się podnieść na duchu. Chociaż Sakura nie była pewna do kogo tak naprawdę przemawiała Czcigodna, do niej czy do samej siebie.

Ryzykowna operacja Seara także i Hokage dużo kosztowała. A mimo tego...

— Jego stan jest stabilny — rzekła, po czym wyszeptała — jak na razie. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy się wybudzi.

Itachi przymknął oczy, jakby zadała mu poważny, niemalże śmiertelny cios. Jeszcze nigdy różowowłosa nie widziała tyle ekspresji na jego twarzy. Tyle cierpienia...

— Ja... — zaczęła, ale zamilkła. Nie miała mu nic do powiedzenia. Rozumiała przecież, że fałszywa nadzieja jest najgorsza i najbardziej boli. — Te godziny będą decydujące — oświadczyła tylko.

Po tych słowach ruszyła dalej, czując, że po jej polikach spływają łzy. To wszystko zaczynało ją przerastać.

_Naruto, błagam, przynajmniej ty wróć..._

***

Stuk kroków. Cisza. Cios. Splunął krwią, a potem usłyszał głośny zgrzyt łańcucha opadającego na ziemię.

— Idziesz z nami — powiedział czerwonowłosy mężczyzna, gdy Naruto stanął już o własnych siłach. — I żadnych sztuczek, bo wtedy poznasz smak prawdziwego bólu...

 _Wątpię_ , zakpił Naruto, przypominając sobie treningi z mistrzem. Teraz naprawdę rozumiał postępowanie Shuri i jednocześnie dziękował za każdy dzień prób, którymi go uraczyła. To one sprawiły, że fizycznie nawet Akatsuki nie mogli go złamać.

 **Nie ciesz się młody zbyt wcześnie** — usłyszał głos Kyuubiego.— **Nie damy rady się im przeciwstawić, nie, kiedy trwa Czerwona Pełnia.**

Naruto zignorował jego słowa, idąc za mężczyzną rozmyślał zupełnie o czymś innym. Co takiego się wydarzyło, gdy pojawił się Nagato? Może ktoś... może...

Nagle olśnienie sprawiło, że na chwilę się zatrzymał. Czerwonowłosy posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie, po czym pchnął brutalnie, by się nie ociągał. Naruto jednak to nie obchodziło, bowiem zalazł właśnie sposób na poznanie odpowiedzi.

_Kyu._

**Tak?**

_Co się wydarzyło po przybyciu Nagato?_

Suchy śmiech rozbrzmiał w uszach Uzumakiego, na co mimowolnie się skrzywił. ****

 **To była szybka akcja** — zaczął — **Nawet wasz mistrz... nie mógł cokolwiek zdziałać. Chociaż, na moje oko, jakoś zbytnio się nie angażował... W każdym razie Nagato nie przyszedł walczyć, przyszedł cię zabrać. I osiągnął to.**

Naruto poczuł ulgę. ****

 _Czyli żyją?_ — upewnił się. ****

**Tak, żyją... Jeszcze.**

Blondwłosy o nic więcej nie pytał, albowiem właśnie teraz stanął nie tylko przed przywódcą Akatsuki, ale całą organizacją. Trwali w jakiś ruinach, prawdopodobnie czyjeś starej posiadłości. Wokół kamieni i popiołu czuwali poszczególni członkowie, zaś w samym epicentrum, na kamiennej podłodze, krwią namalowany został dziwny, niepokojący wzór. Naruto nie był głupi, domyślał się co go czeka... ****

 **Zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa** , sarknął demon, chociaż słychać było, że po raz pierwszy, własny żart go nie bawił. ****

Naruto wbrew sobie został wciągnięty w okrąg i niemal od razu opadł, niezdolny do niczego. Ból promieniujący od brzucha stal się nieznośny, a mimo to Naruto zagryzł wargi i nie krzyknął, nie krzyknął wtedy, ani później, gdy zaczęli odmawiać litanie. Słowa nacechowane mocą, mocą, by uwolnić Lisiego Demona... ****

Kyuubi zaś krzyczał za niego... ****

*** ****

— Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam — cichy głos Shuri pomknął do ich uszu, kiedy dostrzegli światło ognia i Naruto leżącego w krwistym pentagramie. Trojga z Akatsuki klęczało naokoło niego i szeptało jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Był to co najmniej przerażający widok. — Nie łudźcie się, że wyjdziemy z tego cało. ****

— Hai, mistrzu — wszyscy, na czele z Sasuke, odpowiedzieli zgodnie, niemal synchronicznie. I mimo że głosy ich były ledwie słyszalne, pobrzmiewała w nich niezwykła siła. ****

Maska pantery odchyliła się ku górze, po czym można było poznać, że Shuri spogląda na czerwony, wrogo lśniący księżyc. ****

— Prawdziwy Szkarłatny Zmrok — odezwała się, bardziej do siebie niż do nich. Uchiha domyślił się, o co jej naprawdę chodziło. Oto przecież byli gotowi za chwilę przelać własną krew, byle dowieść swego oddania oddziałowi. Oddania mistrzowi. Oddania misji. Chodziło też o krew wroga, krew, którą trzeba było sobą naznaczyć, by wygrać. Ta cena, cena życia i śmierci, była najgorszą z możliwych. Nie mieli jednak wyboru. Tak naprawdę chyba nigdy go nie mieli... ****

Shuri ponownie skierowała swój wzrok na zamaskowanych członków ANBU. Nie mogli tego dostrzec, ale na jej usta wykwitł uśmiech. ****

— Zaczynamy — rzekła chłodno, zaciskając dłoń na ostrzu. Potem zniknęła wraz z oddziałem, niczym upiorny, tragiczny duch. ****

*** ****

Naruto czuł się, niczym odizolowany od świata. Nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje, był tylko niemal pewien jednego — coś chciało z niego wyjść, coś napierało. Słyszał krzyki, choć on nie krzyczał... ****

Dopiero, gdy jakiś inny głos, przeraźliwy głos dobył go, na chwilę wrócił do rzeczywistości. Widok miał za mgłą, ale i tak dostrzegł ostre kontury walczących. ****

Zmrużył oczy. Przyjrzał się wnikliwiej, próbując jednocześnie nadążyć za tańcem śmierci, który nieznajomi wykonywali. Wybuchy i krzyki nadeszły ze zdwojoną mocą. Skrzywił się, nadal usilnie starając się odgadnąć kim są te postaci. ****

Ale jest ich tak dużo, pomyślał w przypływie chwili. Krzyk Kyuubiego znowu wprawiły go w dziwne otępienie. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, mocniej zacisnął wargi na ustach, aż... aż poczuł słodki smak krwi... ****

Otworzył szkarłatne oczy. Ból nadal uporczywy, zignorował, powstając. Obejrzał się. Tym razem widział wszystko aż nazbyt wyraźnie. ****

Oto kilkunastu ninja ścierało się w boju. Wielu z ANBU już leżało na ziemi, prawdopodobnie będąc martwymi. Gdzieś tam widział maski znajome... Nera i Sai... Nie czas jednak było ich żałować, stwierdził oschle Naruto dalej rozeznając się w terenie. Różne jutsu i różne techniki sprawiały, że niekiedy błądził, nie mogąc przebić się wzrokiem ponad piasek i kamień. Dym był kolejną rzeczą, którą zdołał dostrzec. Unosił się znad rozpalonego ognia, gdzie walczące postaci wyglądały, niczym rozszalałe, okrutne demony. ****

Całe Akatsuki, prócz trzech postaci klęczących i odmawiających litanie koło niego, zaciekle walczyło z całym oddziałem ANBU. A skoro tak... ****

Postać skrywająca się pod maską pantery odskoczyła, kiedy Nagato zamachnął się. Ale i tak nic to nie dało, ponieważ już po chwili pojawił się za nią. Sztylet przebił się przez cały bark. Pantera upadła, zderzając się z ostrą skałą. Sekundę później powstała, a Naruto mógł ujrzeć czerwone plamy na pękniętym kamieniu. ****

— Uchiha! — usłyszał krzyk mistrza. — Nie dopuść do ukończenia rytuału! ****

Ponownie odparła cios, ale jakby wolniej. Nagato wyraźnie się z nią bawił. Prawdopodobnie sprawiało mu to chorą satysfakcję, gdy coraz bardziej wyglądała niczym krwawa miazga. Może także liczył, że w końcu zacznie go błagać o szybką śmierć. ****

Ze smutkiem Naruto pomyślał, że do tego nigdy nie dojdzie. Shuri woli zginąć w męczarniach, niż ukłonić się przed kimkolwiek. ****

Oderwał na chwilę wzrok od mistrza, bo poczuł czyjąś znajomą czakrę tuż obok jednego z klęczących. Najpierw zobaczył blask ostrza katany, a potem dopiero Sasuke. Katana z idealną precyzją przeszyła ciało wroga i te po chwili bezwładnie upadło na krwawe linie pentagramu. ****

Krzyk Kyuubiego w jednym momencie zamienił się w warkot. Kyu był zły, zły jak nigdy, ale jego złość i tak nie mogła dorównać tej Uzumakiego. ****

Spojrzenie Uchihy skrzyżowało się z tym Uzumakiego. Pomimo maski Naruto wiedział, że Sasuke czuje ulgę. ****

Uzumaki przerwał to połączenie i odwrócił się, by... ****

Jego serce w jednym momencie stanęło. Shuri ponownie bez maski patrzyła na Naruto z delikatnym uśmiechem, gdy dłonie jej oblepione były we krwi, a gałki zachodziły czernią. Naruto już to widział, ale... ale teraz było coś nie tak. Jakaś niema myśl, którą mistrz przesłał. ****

Usta Shuri ułożyły się w „żegnaj", nim przeraźliwa czerń owiała księżyc i zaatakowała Nagato. Krzyk nie należał do niej, a do jej przeciwnika, który klęczał z trwogą patrząc na ziemię, gdzie kałuża krwi przybierała kolosalne rozmiary. Cień pantery rozprawiał się z nim powoli, jakby triumfując. ****

Gdy gałki oczne Nagato przekręciły się, cień znikł, pozostawiając ciało z odgryzionymi kończynami. Pozbawionego godności i dotychczasowej siły. ****

Nieistotne, pomyślał Naruto, niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwując, jak mistrz bezwładnie opada na brudną ziemię. Tym razem oczy, spoglądające w jego stronę spod hebanowych włosów, były puste jak nigdy. Puste... i martwe. ****

— Nie! — krzyk Naruto sprawił, że ptaki rozwarły swe skrzydła i odleciały. Ogień przybrał na sile, obejmując twarz blondyna, gdy przemieniała się w dziką bestię. ****

— Wycofać się! — Głos Naruto pomknął do członków ANBU, którzy w jednym momencie zastygli, a potem zniknęli wraz z towarzyszami Sasuke. Całe Akatsuki w zdziwieniu spojrzało na Uzumakiego, jakby dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że został uwolniony. ****

Pozostał tylko on i wrogowie. On i wrogowie. Nie... pozostał tylko on. ****

*** ****

Nie można było powiedzieć, że odczuli ulgę, widząc nadchodzący oddział ANBU. Naruto szedł na czele, oblepiony we krwi i błocie. Za nimi podążała reszta, niekiedy podtrzymująca się nawzajem. ****

— Niewielu wróciło — szepnęła Tsunade, takim głosem, że serce Sakury ogarnął przez chwilę lód. Potem jednak Tsunade wyszła im naprzeciw z uśmiechem. Szkarłatny księżyc otulił czerwonym blaskiem jej twarz, zdradzając prawdziwą rozpacz. ****

— Czekają w środku, żeby was powitać — szepnęła do Naruto. Oczywiście miała na myśli innych ninja, którzy osobiście, ze względu na swoje rangi nie mogli wziąć udziału w bitwie. Miasto zresztą miało pozostać uśpione, mieszkańcy nieświadomi tego, co się tej nocy wydarzyło. ****

Naruto pokręcił głową. ****

— Nie ma czego nam gratulować — orzekł bezbarwnym tonem, patrząc ponad ramię Czcigodnej, gdzie stali i Sakura, i Kakashi. Jednak wzrok zatrzymał się na siwowłosym. Niezasłonięte oko, nie poszukiwało tej osoby, nie musiało. Kakashi już wiedział. Samotna łza pognała po jego poliku, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę ulicznej latarni. Kiedy światło go objęło, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. ****

— Wolimy żyć w cieniu — osądził Naruto. — Ta noc, niech zostanie zapomniana. ****

Tsunade pokiwała w zrozumieniu głową. ****

— Dobrze, odeśle wszystkich do domów, powiem, że to, co się zdarzyło ma pozostać ściśle tajne. ****

— Sakura — przywołała ją do siebie — zorganizuj cały personel w Sali Zero. Ta noc także będzie długa... — osądziła sprawnym okiem, dostrzegając liczne rany na ciałach przybyłych. ****

*** ****

Naruto od paru godzin siedział na swojej kanapie, patrząc w próżnie i od czasu do czasu obracając probówkę z szkarłatną substancją w środku. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wziął krew Shuri. Po całym zdarzeniu, po rzezi, która dzięki niemu nastała, wydawało mu się to naturalne. Coś, prawdopodobnie podświadomość, kazała mu to uczynić. Czemu? Nie był pewien. ****

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi, wywołało nikły uśmiech. Wiedział kogo po drugiej stronie zastanie i naprawdę w tym momencie dziękował za to ze wszystkich sił. Tylko jedno mogło go teraz uspokoić... ****

Sasuke nie prezentował się najlepiej. Dopiero teraz widać było na zmęczonej twarzy ukrywane dotąd emocje. Może inni się nabrali, ale Naruto ujrzał to drgnięcie, gdy tylko na siebie spojrzeli tam, na bitwie. Sasuke wydawał się teraz czuć prawdziwą ulgę, dotykając lica Naruto, po tym jak tylko ten otwarł drzwi. ****

Zapach Uchihy nadal był zmieszany z zapachem krwi, ale ta mieszanka nie przeszkadzała Naruto, a wręcz koiła jego nerwy. ****

Musnął ustami jego szyję, od razu napierając na pobudzone krocze. ****

— Cieszę się, że wpadłeś — szepnął Naruto. ****

— Ja też. — Usta zetknęły się tym razem jednak jakoś delikatniej, choć z równą pasją i iskrą, jak zawsze. Coś się z pewnością zmieniło, choć Naruto nie potrafił sprecyzować, co dokładnie. ****

Oderwał się od Uchihy. ****

— Daj mi chwilę, odświeżę się — rzekł w porę, rozumiejąc, że nadal ma na sobie strój ANBU. ****

Wziął długi prysznic. Potem wyszedł z łazienki w samym związanym w pasie ręczniku. Na jego ustach malował się uśmiech, chociaż nie długo. ****

Przystanął w szoku. Wziął głęboki wdech. W istocie Sasuke Uchiha czekał na niego w łóżku. W łóżku pełnym krwi... ****

Rozszarpane ciało Uchihy leżało przed nim, w białej, teraz czerwonej pościeli. Oczy patrzyły na niego bez żadnych emocji. Bez żadnego pieprzonego życia. ****

— Nie, nie — zaczął szeptać, gdy łzy spływały po licach. To nie mogło być prawdą. _Nie, nie, nie... Nie!!!_

Drgnięcie. Oniemiały spojrzał na Uchihę, znowu stali w progu, jakby Uchiha dopiero przybył. Na sobie nie miał krwi. Wydawał się być zdrowy, a na jego ustach błąkał się arogancki uśmiech. Nachylił się do ucha Naruto, by szepnąć: ****

— Jeśli nie wierzysz w prawdę, to jak masz uwierzyć kłamstwo? — zapytał, powtarzając słowa, którymi nie tak dawno uraczył go Uzumaki. — Odkryłem twój słaby punkt. ****

Uzumaki prychnął, ale i tak nachylił się do ust Uchihy. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość, równocześnie jednak i wymowna ulga. ****

— Nienawidzę cię — oświadczył, nim go agresywnie i cholernie namiętnie pocałował. ****

Uchiha oderwał się na chwilę od jego ust. Zaśmiał się. ****

— Ja ciebie też. ****

I obaj wiedzieli, jakie kryło się prawdziwe znaczenie w tych słowach. Co oznaczało dla nich samych. Uchiha mógł być pewien, że winy zostały mu przebaczone... ****

*** ****

Itachi siedział na krześle, obok leżącego na łóżku szpitalnym bruneta. Jego ciało teraz zdawało się być dziwnie blade i kruche, choć sam Itachi wiedział, jaka naprawdę tkwiła w nim siła nie tylko fizyczna, ale i psychiczna. Niemniej to i tak niczego nie zmieniało... ****

Wzrok Itachiego zatrzymał się na oknie, gdzie dostrzegł pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. ****

Nastał świt. ****

Nagle czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego palcach. Drgnął zaskoczony, spoglądając w intensywnie czerwone oczy. Sear siedział, a na jego wcześniej uśpionej twarzy malował się strach. ****

— Shuri? — zapytał, a serce Itachiego drgnęło. Wiedział, o co pytał. Wiedział, bo czyż sama Shuri od początku tego wszystkiego nie zaplanowała? Spojrzał ponownie na wschodzące słońce, a potem, zbierając się na odwagę, spokojnie powiedział: ****

— Przykro mi. ****

Dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej, a Itachi nie zamierzałjej puścić. Oto przecież był jedynym, który rozumiał, rozumiał tak wiele...


	32. EPILOG

_"To nie jest koniec, to nawet nie jest początek końca, to dopiero koniec początku."_

_Winston Churchill_

Deszcz siąpił lekko, przeistaczając się w coraz większą ulewę. Niebo przemierzały szarobure chmury i nie zapowiadało się, żeby przez najbliższy czas miało się to zmienić. Nawet pogoda była w żałobie.

W milczeniu zebrali się, by pochować bohatera Konohy, który do końca walczył w cieniu. Jednocześnie smutno było pomyśleć, że nikt nie usłyszy o jego czynach, o jego chwalebny życiu...

_Ale przecież nigdy nie istniałaś, prawda?_

Naruto ze smutkiem patrzył na bladą, porcelanową twarz. Na spierzchnięte usta i przymknięte oczy.

Jakbyś spała, ale przecież nie śpisz.

Cały oddział ANBU przyklęknął na czele z Naruto. Byli skryci pod białymi płaszczami, a na licach mieli nałożone maski. Tuż obok przystawał Sasuke Uchiha, oparty na katanie i spoglądający ku górze. Oblicze jego zalewał deszcz, jakby oczyszczając od grzechów.

Itachi skrył się pod cieniem drzewa wraz z Hokage. Patrzyli na całe zajście z widocznym smutkiem, który można było ujrzeć w ich oczach.

Powstali, Sear stojący obok Naruto, jeszcze chwilę klęczał, jakby nie mógł pogodzić się z jej odejściem. Potem również wyprostował się i blondyn mógł usłyszeć ciche "żegnaj" wypowiedziane przez niego.

Nie było łez. Nikt nie zaszlochał, ponieważ Naruto wiedział, że nie chciałaby tego. A oni pragnęli uszanować jej niemą prośbę, nawet po śmierci.

Ciało zostało zakopane tuż obok siedziby ANBU. Wioska Liścia nie wiedziała, że w tym właśnie miejscu został pochowany ktoś, kto oddał za nią życie. I miała nigdy się nie dowiedzieć...

Nastał zmrok, gdy zniknęli wraz z nadchodzącym wiatrem. Jedynie Kakashi stał tam o wiele dłużej i myślał o tym, czego nie zdążył powiedzieć.

— Kocham cię — szepnął i w tej samej chwili deszcz przestał padać. Pierwsze promienie musnęły jego polika.

***

Naruto długo zwlekał, nim w końcu się zdecydował. Nim w końcu wyciągnął biały zwój i rozwinął go na stole. Patrzył w biel, jakby próbując coś dostrzec, ale dobrze wiedział, że na nic się to zda. Trzeba było zrobić coś innego.

Nie był pewien, czy to zadziała, ale instynkt, który w nim obudził mistrz, podpowiadał mu, że to jedyna poprawna odpowiedź. Z lekko drżącą dłonią odpiął ze szyi probówkę i otworzył ją. Potem, zamykając oczy, rozlał na biały zwój.

Odliczał sekundy, minęło dziesięć nim w końcu zdecydował unieść powieki. Uśmiechnął się nikle, gdy na papierze ujrzał pierwsze krwawe słowa. Potem zaczął czytać.

_ Naruto, _

_ jeżeli to czytasz, już znasz odpowiedź na wszystkie swoje pytania. Zapewne domyślasz się, że tak od początku miało być. Gdy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałam, wiedziałam, że oto ty, właśnie ty, będziesz moim uczniem. Pewnie mówili ci, że to zaszczyt, albowiem nie zwykłam osobiście nikogo szkolić — ja uważałam, że to piętno, któremu nikt nie podoła. Nikt, oprócz ciebie. _

_ Obserwowałam cię długi czas; byłam twoim cieniem. Tamtej nocy oświadczyłam ci, że staniesz się silny, że... wprowadzę cię w świat ANBU. Dotrzymałam obietnicy. _

_ Mój czas, Naruto był przesądzony od dawna, wiedziałam... Wiem, że pokonanie Akatsuki wiążę się z zapłaceniem najwyższej ceny. I byłam... Jestem gotowa, aby ją ponieść. _

_ Nie chcę żebyście się obwiniali. Nie mogłam wam powiedzieć, ale w jakiś sposób powiedziałam, prawda? Wszyscy wy w pewnym sensie przeczuwaliście, że tego dnia nie powrócę. To od początku mój plan miał nas wszystkich doprowadzić do tego miejsca i czasu. Twoje porwanie. Sasuke... Sasuke też się do tego przyczyni. Mam zamiar odwrócić uwagę Nagato od ciebie, dopóki on nie przerwie rytuału. Potem... potem wiesz, co ma się wydarzyć... _

_ I zapewne, jeżeli wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, teraz odczytasz moją ostatnią spowiedź... _

_ Przez całe życie ja i Sear ukrywaliśmy przed światem tajemnice, tajemnice o naszym prawdziwym życiu. Nikomu tego nie zdradziłam. Nikomu do tej pory. Lecz dziś pragnę byś ty wiedział. _

_ Mój ojciec, Danzo Shimura był okrutny i pozbawiony skrupułów. Powiedzieć, że go nienawidziłam to zbyt mało. A nasza nienawiść wynikała stąd... To on zabił naszą matkę. Od razu po porodzie to ojciec wyciągnął sztylet i przeszył jej ciało. Nie drgnęła mu ręka. Nie zapłakał. Wiedzieliśmy to od dawna, ponieważ jeden z członków ANBU wyjawił, co się zdarzyło tamtej nocy. Uświadomił, że byliśmy mu potrzebni jedynie do tego, by wychował idealnych zabójców. Z perspektywy czasu uważam, że w istocie to właśnie uczynił, ale nie przewidział jednego... _

_ Musisz wiedzieć Naruto, że nasza więź z Searem zawsze była silna. Ja pragnęłam go ochraniać, on pragnął mnie. Sądzę, że Sear tym bardziej nie mógł się pogodzić, iż ojciec znęcał się bardziej nade mną, pragnąc bym zasiadła po jego śmierci na czele. _

_ Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Możliwe, że wszystko się zaczęło od odejścia Itachiego, który stał się dla nas bratem, a który został nam okrutnie odebrany przez ojca. Może właśnie to spowodowało, że Sear wyciągnął ten sam sztylet, którym ojciec zabił naszą matkę i... chyba domyślasz się co zrobił? _

_ Mimo że ojciec nie był uczciwy w stosunku do nikogo, nawet Hokage, to nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że w istocie jest cenny dla Wioski. Dlatego nie mogło wyjść na jaw, co takiego uczynił Sear. Gdyby tak się stało — skazano by go na śmierć. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. _

_ Zatuszowałam wszystko tak, że do dziś każdy sądzi, iż Danzo Shimura zmarł na rzecz choroby, gdy tak naprawdę został zasztyletowany przez własnego syna... Ironia losu, nieprawdaż? _

_ Chcę byś zabrał tę wiedzę ze sobą do grobu, tak jak ja to uczyniłam. _

_ Tylko ty i Sear. _

_ Naruto... zawsze byłeś dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko uczniem. Oddałam ci swoją cząstkę, chcę byś ją nosił w swoim sercu na zawsze. Chcę byś pamiętał; choć dla wielu nie istniałam i nie istnieję, moim marzeniem jest byś ty wiedział, o tym kim byłam. O tym kim jestem. _

_ Teraz z pewnością domyślasz się, co napiszę. Domyślasz się od dawna. Domyślasz się, że od początku... tak, od początku tak miało być. _

_ Naruto, zajmij moje miejsce. Do tego właśnie cię stworzyłam, takie jest twoje przeznaczenie. _

_ Bądź mistrzem, albowiem tylko ty jesteś tego godzien. _

_ Żegnaj, Naruto. Żegnaj i powiedz im wszystkim, by nie marnowali łez, ponieważ nadal tu jestem. _

_ Nadal, w waszych sercach. _

_ Shuri Shimura _

_ Cień, Który Odszedł _

***

Zimny wiatr co rusz nacierał od wschodu. Sasuke niekiedy drżał, czując, że chłód przenika go doszczętnie. Niemniej nie wydawał się tym przejęty; szedł dalej, patrząc na pojawiające się pierwsze gwiazdy na niebie. O czym myślał, wiedział tylko on sam.

Nagle przystanął, jakby wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak. Powoli obrócił się, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że jakaś zakapturzona postać stoi pod sztucznym światłem ulicznej latarni. Poruszyła się, gdy na nią spojrzał.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał, mrużąc kocie oczy.

Nagle dłoń nieznajomego drgnęła i gwałtownym ruchem zdjęła z twarzy czarny kaptur. Sasuke uśmiechnął się, widząc jasne blond włosy i lśniące, błękitne oczy. Na polikach zaś dostrzegł intrygujące nacięcia.

— Cieniem — odparł blondyn wyprutym z wszelakich emocji głosem.

— Jestem cieniem. Przychodzę i odchodzę, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. W twoim świecie, Sasuke, nie istnieję.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Następnie w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed mężczyzną.

— Chcę byś dołączył do elitarnego oddziału skrytobójczego. Byś stał się jednym...

— Zgoda — przerwał Sasuke, mając świadomość, że od początku tak właśnie miało być.

Naruto odparł uśmiech i nachylił się, by pocałować bruneta, ale właśnie w chwili, gdy Sasuke przymykał oczy, uśmiech Uzumakiego poszerzył się i... to było ostatnie co zapamiętał, nim ogarnęła go bezgraniczna ciemność.

***

Światło ulicznej latarni zadrżało raz, a potem drugi. Wiatr nagle wezbrał i runął, gnając ze szmerem dalej, i wtedy dwie, całkiem różne postaci rozpłynęły się wśród mroku nocy. Pozostało po nich zaledwie wspomnienie.


	33. BONUS

PIEĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ

— Jak tam ręka? — zapytała Sakura z uśmiechem, nachylając się nad kobiecą sylwetką. Mira kącikiem ust odwzajemniła zadowolenie, dopiero potem odparła:

— Dobrze. — Poruszyła ręką, rozwarła knykcie, potem je złączyła. Rekonstrukcja dłoni potrwała naprawdę długo, ale teraz przyznała przed sobą, że wszystkie te operacje nie były nadaremne. Kilkakrotnie miała chwilę zwątpienia, dzisiaj ostatecznie zniknęły. — Szkoda tylko, że Nera przypłaciła za to życiem.

Tęczówki Miry stwardniały. Mimo że minęło pięć lat wciąż pamiętała o Akatsuki i dniu, kiedy jej towarzysze udali się na bitwę, z której niewielu wróciło. Mistrz również.

Mira przełknęła ślinę, akurat tamtego dnia nie mogła ich wspomóc. Nie mogła zrobić niczego, chociaż tak bardzo pragnęła zmienić przeszłość. Popatrzyła na szarą dłoń, ale właśnie poczuła jak dowódczyni Medycznego Oddziału współczująco dotyka nagiej skóry przedramienia.

Uniosła na nią wzrok.

— Myślę, że twoja przyjaciółka cieszyłaby się z tego — powiedziała pokrzepiająco Sakura.

Mira westchnęła.

— Masz rację — przytaknęła. — Nera nigdy nie była sentymentalna. Do wszystkiego podchodziła praktycznie. Poza tym w końcu będę przydatna na misjach...

Kobieta z trudem dokończyła, ponieważ wtedy w Sali Zero pojawiła się potężna sylwetka mężczyzny. Spojrzał na kobiety, a Mira natychmiast spoważniała, poderwała się i przyklęknęła. Sakura również dygnęła lekko z należytym szacunkiem.

— Mistrzu — szepnęła Mira na przywitanie.

Uzumaki Naruto zmarszczył brwi i ręką nakazał, aby wstała. Wydawał się być zdumiewająco podirytowany.

— Nie jesteś dla mnie obciążeniem. Z ręką czy bez — powiedział. — Liczę, że w końcu to zrozumiesz.

— Hai — odparła Mira natychmiastowo i chociaż oblicze miała równie bezbarwne co przybyły mężczyzna, w oczach pojawił się cieplejszy błysk. Była wdzięczna za te słowa.

***

Dzisiaj odbywała się rocznica śmierci Shuri. Piąta z kolei, a Kakashi po raz kolejny wiedział, że ten dzień nie będzie należał do udanych. Zresztą jak całe jego życie, odkąd ona nie wróciła. Co zabawne wciąż nie pozbierał się do kupy. Istotnie jakoś egzystował, ale nie był pewien ile to potrwa.

Czuł się pusty. Wypruty z emocji.

Podpisał odruchowo dokumenty, a potem odchylił się na krześle. Zerknął w stronę otwartego okna. Czasami rozmyślał o chwilach, które razem spędzili. Praktycznie pamiętał tę młodziutką dziewczynkę, która wychowała się na jego oczach. Wtedy była tylko wyszkoloną zabójczynią, śmiercionośną marionetką. Potem stała się kobietą jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczną. I skradła jego serce.

Problem w tym, że praktycznie za każdym razem, gdy wspólnie przebywali, pieprzyli się. Czasami brutalnie, czasami mniej. Jednakże Kakashi najbardziej właśnie tego żałował. Że nie dane było im porozmawiać. Wyjawić własne uczucia.

Zastanawiał się także, czy na pewno go kochała? Wiedziała, że nie wróci, więc dlaczego to wszystko się wydarzyło? Po co dostał nadzieje?

Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał gwałtowne pukanie. Odłożył pióro i krzyknął głośne „Wejść!".

Drzwi trzasnęły z głuchym echem. Uniósł spojrzenie na Seara, który stanął na środku pomieszczenia. Potem jednak jego wzrok spoczął na jeszcze jednej postaci, która sprawiła, że jego serce zamarło.

***

Itachi przysiadł na szczeblu schodka. Obok niego stanął Kisame, który oparł się o kotarę w nonszalanckim ruchu. Tutaj mieszkali, w zmartwychwstałej rezydencji Uchiha. On, Kisame oraz czasami Sear.

To właśnie teraz Itachi myślał o mężczyźnie. Przede wszystkim o ich relacji, która była nadal dość niepewna. Sear pozwalał mu się dotknąć, pocałować, rzadziej kochać, ale wciąż między nimi była dziwna bariera. Uchiha, mimo że bardzo chciał, nie potrafił jej przeniknąć.

Przymknął powieki. Słońce musnęło go swoimi promieniami. Ciepło było przyjemne. Pocieszające.

— Jaka była?

Chropowaty głos Kisame przywrócił go do świadomości. Jednak nie otwarł oczu. Pozwolił sobie na wspomnienia, które blokował od pięciu lat. Wpłynęły w niego, raniąc doszczętnie serce.

— Dobra. We wszystkim co robiła, była dobra. Precyzyjna. Najlepsza. Kalkulowała starty i zyski, nigdy się nie myliła.

— Lepsza od ciebie?

Itachi skinął głową.

— Była lepsza od wszystkich. Do tego niezwykle oddana rodzinie. Przeżyliśmy wiele misji i wiele razy miałem przyjemność oglądać ją w walce. A walczyła jak lwica, szczególnie, kiedy ratowała moje życie.

Po obliczu Kisame przemknęło zaskoczenie. Poruszył swoim mieczem, a potem przyjrzał się spokojnej twarzy przyjaciela.

— Ratowała twoje nędzne życie? — zapytał rozbawiony.

Itachi uśmiechnął się.

— Wiele razy.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Jednak była krótka, ponieważ zaraz potem Kisame powiedział rozumnie:

— Kochałeś ją równie mocno, co Sasuke. — To nie było pytanie. Raczej czyste stwierdzenie. Fakt, który pojął Kisame z dość dużym opóźnieniem.

— Była moją siostrą — powiedział Uchiha, otwierając powieki i w końcu spoglądając prosto w odkryte niebo. — I będzie nawet po śmierci.

***

Sasuke stał nad grobem z nieodgadnionym wyrazem. Szczerze mówiąc, wyglądało, że się modlił, po tym jak ułożył białą różę na bezimiennym grobie, ukrytym pośród drzew i krzewów.

Wiatr muskał jego odkrytą klatkę piersiową, szyję oraz zimne lico. Naruto przyglądał się temu uważnie, stojąc po drugiej stronie. Potem jednak w kilku krokach znalazł się tuż obok.

— Długi czas minął — stwierdził, mrużąc oczy. — Nie zdążyłem zadać wielu pytań. Chociaż, mam wrażenie, że zrozumiałem.

— Co zrozumiałeś? — zapytał Sasuke, opierając się o swoją katanę i kątem oka zerkając na przystającego mężczyznę. Naruto z każdym rokiem wydawał się coraz bardziej przystojniejszy. Jego rysy wciąż się zaostrzały, a powaga dodawała tylko atrakcyjności. Niemniej uwielbiał równie mocno wyraz furii, który czasami go nie opuszczał, kiedy tyczyło się to Uchihy.

— Dlaczego ja.

— Więc? — ponaglił go Sasuke, unosząc wyczekująco brew do góry.

— Powiedziała mi raz, że także jest bestią.

Sasuke skinął głową.

— Pewnie chodziło jej o technikę, którą się posługiwała. Faktycznie, wtedy przypominała demona — przyznał Sasuke. W jego głosie usłyszeć można było nutki podziwu. Do dziś pamiętał jak Shuri Shimura okaleczała własne ręce, aż do tętnicy, by wykonać pieczęć.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Naruto. — Nie tylko o to. Lubiła zabijać, była w tym dobra. Chociaż tak jak ja musiała panować nad własnymi pragnieniami. Gdy dryfowała w tańcu śmierci, była na granicy szaleństwa.

— Zobaczyła we mnie to, co sam ukrywałem przed sobą — dokończył Naruto. Sasuke zaś z zafascynowaniem patrzył na połysk pomarańczy w niebieskich tęczówkach. — I także wiedziała, czego pożądam od samego początku...

Ton Naruto stał się cieplejszy, wręcz balansował na granicy rozbawienia. Sasuke skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Drgnął mu kącik ust. Oblizał wargi.

— Och, tak? — zakpił. — A czego właściwie pragniesz, mistrzu?

Uchiha nie czekał na odpowiedź, a po prostu zdecydował się go pocałować.

***

— Jakim cudem? — zapytał Kakashi, patrząc na małą, siedmioletnią dziewczynkę. Miała czerwone oczy oraz ciemne włosy. Patrzyła się na niego z czymś niezrozumiałym.

Sear miał poważną minę.

— Niedawno rozmawiałem z Tsunade o Shuri, okazało się, że kiedy na rok czasu zostawiła Naruto, gdy go szkoliłem, nie udała się na żadną misję. Więc zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie w takim razie się podziała i co robiła. Ruszyłem śladem do Wioski Czasu, potem do Piasku. Gaara przyznał, że na jakiś czas ugościł ją u siebie. Dał schronienie, ale nie widział się z nią od tamtej pory. Nie wiedział, co faktycznie robiła. Odnalazłem wnuczkę staruszki, która umarła, pozostawiając pod jej opieką dziecko. Przypadkiem. Przypadkiem też poznałem to dziecko i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, co zaszło...

Kakashi cofnął się o parę kroków, po czym usiadł na krześle. Chwycił się za głowę. To było nie do pojęcia, niemożliwe...

Dziewczyna wciąż patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami. W lewym dostrzegł jednak połysk czarnych, trzech kropek. W tym samym, którym on również je posiadał.

Wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

— Była w ciąży, Hokage — powiedział Sear. — Z tobą.

— Niemożliwe — warknął Kakashi, po czym westchnął i cicho zapytał — Więc dlaczego mi nie powiedziała? Dlaczego?

— Staruszka miała wkrótce ruszyć do Konohy, ponieważ to był jej prawdziwy dom. W Sunie była tylko przejazdem, okazało się jednak, że zachorowała i niespodziewanie umarła. Dziecko zostało pod opieką wnuczki, która nie wiedziała, gdzie szukać rodziny dziewczynki.

— To nadal nie wyjaśnia... — westchnął Kakashi.

— Myślę, że nie chciała się przywiązywać, kiedy wiedziała, że umrze — powiedział dobitnie Sear, trzymając dłoń dziecka jeszcze mocniej. Dziewczynka uniosła podbródek i spojrzała na niego. Miała zimne spojrzenie, acz rozumne.

— Ma siedem lat. Ma na imię Shuri — powiedział. Kakashi zaś cicho zaszlochał. Nie wiedział tylko czy ze szczęścia, czy z rozpaczy.

** KONIEC **


End file.
